YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND
by EarlSulung2701
Summary: Di akhir masa menengah pertama mereka-hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang hingga sang orange berpijar di sela awan kelabu. mereka kembali mengukir semuanya dari awal.-KisexKuro
1. Chapter 1

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 1**

 **Jadilah kekasihku kembali!**

.

.

.

Iris keemasannya menatap langit horizon dengan sebuah lengkungan yang terbentuk dari sudut bibir. Tak jauh dari pemandangan sang cakrawala yang telah memenuhi permukaan bola matanya, pandangannya kini beralih pada pemilik surai _baby blue_ yang senada dengan langit yang tergenang di atas kepala.

Kise Ryouta, si pemilik mata caramel menatap lembut anak laki-laki yang berkutat pada kegiatannya sendiri, tanda ia sudah masuk ke dalam dunianya dan Kise merasa ia menjadi racun nyamuk semenjak mereka menikmati udara sejuk di atap sekolah.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise sengaja mengeluarkan nada manja berharap si mungil pemilik permata sewarna azure itu beralih menatap dirinya yang sudah diabaikan sejak jam istirahat dimulai.

"Aku harus belajar giat." Tuturan dengan volume suara teramat pelan keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko. Matanya beralih ke arah Kise sesaat, lalu kembali terfokus pada rentetan kalimat dengan tinta netral pada buku tebal tersebut.

"Aku malas kalau harus membahas masalah ujian." Kise menghembuskan nafas berat. Matanya menatap lamat-lamat Kuroko yang tenang membaca buku, tetapi tentu saja anak itu serius, meskipun tidak harus dituangkan dengan alis yang berkerut.

Kise menggeser posisi duduknya agar berhadapan langsung dengan tubuh ringkih Kuroko sehingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Tangan Kise berayun cepat, kemudian menyambar buku pelajaran yang dipegang Kuroko dan melemparnya ke sembaranng tempat.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko terkejut dengan perbuatan Kise, tetapi tidak marah dengan ulah si pirang. Lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan bersedia untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya yang telah dibuang oleh makhluk kuning itu.

"Grep!" Kise segera mecegat pergelangan tangan Kuroko, kemudian menarik tubuh mungil bocah itu sehingga membuat bokongnya terjatuh tepat di paha Kise. Betis Kise terantuk dengan semen yang mereka duduki, tetapi tidak membuatnya meringis.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko menolak posisinya sekarang, ia berusaha berontak dari genggaman Kise, tetapi tentulah Kuroko tidaklah sekuat Kise sehingga tubuh mungilnya tidak bisa lepas dari pangkuan Kise begitu saja.

"Aku mau main dengan Kurokocchi, sayang." Kise tersenyum usil lantas mengendus-ngendus lengan Kuroko yang terbalutkan seragam SMP Teiko—sweater putih bersih yang dikenakan Kuroko digulung Kise.

Kuroko masih berwajah datar seperti biasanya, tetapi tetap berusaha berontak dari pegangan erat Kise terhadap perut datarnya. Apalagi, Kise sekarang tengah menggulung lengan sweaternya sampai ke siku.

"Tetapi Kise-kun juga harus belajar'kan?" Lontaran dari bibir mungil Kuroko diabaikan sang seme begitu saja.

Kise mengembalikan senyumnya, lalu memutar tubuh Kuroko agar berhadapan langsung dengan dirinya sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Kise menatap lekat Kuroko. Anak laki-laki berperawakan mungil yang bisa saja bersikap polos untuk menghiburnya.

"Kita punya pilihan SMA yang berbeda," Kise memainkan jemarinya untuk menelusuri pipi mulus Kuroko yang berwarna putih pucat. Kuroko menatap ngerti Kise. Ada rasa takut yang terpancar di wajah datar Kuroko, tetapi justru sebaliknya. Kuroko tidak ingin Kise lepas darinya.

"Itu hanya karena keinginan untuk menjadi kuat." Kuroko menundukkan kepala dengan lunglai sehingga aktivitas yang dilakukan Kise terhenti bersamaan dengan dahi Kuroko yang terantuk dengan dahi Kise tanpa sengaja.

"Bicara apa sih," Kise langsung mengacak-ngacak surai _baby blue_ Kuroko dengan gemas, kemudian memilih melepaskan pangkuannya terhadap tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"Kita harus ke kelas." Kise berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai menepuk-nepuk celananya yag berdebu.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi." Kise melambaikan tangan kanan sambil tersenyum manis.

Kuroko melalukan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kise. Ia berdiri sambil memungut bukut tebalnya, kemudian menepuk bagian belakang celana dengan susah payah.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala dan menyusul Kise yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Itu terakhir kalinya obrolan manis mereka di masa menengah pertama.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendak, sayang." Kise sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kuroko yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian mengelus-ngelus sayang pucuk rambut si biru langit itu dengan pelan.

Terlukis sudah raut takut di wajah tampan Kise, hatinya amat bergejolak menahan sakit. Memikirkan tameng apa yang bisa menutupi hatinya kelak jika, dilanda rindu.

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala.

Apa ini terakhir kalinya Kise dapat melihat wajah datar Kuroko yang teramat lucu di matanya?

Kise berusaha mungkin untuk membungkukan badan, tetapi tetap saja posisi Kuroko tak mengurangi ketidaksejajaran mereka. Tubuh mereka dihempas udara dengan kasar.

Udara menerpa rambut mereka bersamaan. Kise masih tersenyum tipis dan Kuroko hanya mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali sejak Kise menyelesaikan kalimat untuknya dengan lembut.

Kuroko merasa terlalu bodoh sekarang. Ia lebih khawatir dengan jawaban apa yang hendak ia tuturkan.

"Tetapi jika kita memang harus berbeda sekolah, maka hubungan kita sampai di sini." Jelas saja, Kise langsung mengutarakan kalimatnya. Tidak mau menunggu respon Kuroko atau memang tidak mau mendengarnya karena takut.

Kise masih mempertahankan senyumnya dan Kuroko juga masih mempertahankan ekpresi datarnya.

Lama waktu berselang. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau buka mulut.

.

.

..

Awan gemuk tampak berwarna kelabu di atas sana. Hari sudah memasuki waktu senja, tak menampilkan semburat orange atau merah muda yang indah nan memanjakan mata seperti biasanya. Sementara sang mentari entah bersembunyi di mana, apa tertutupi warna awan yang kelabu atau mungkin langit tak mengizinkannya untuk tampak secara sempurna.

"Kuroko Teme!" Pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan serta warna rambut merah gelap tampak mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan misdirection itu sambil tertawa-tawa renyah.

"Kagami-kun, kau berat!" Pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan emosinya, tetapi sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari telapak tangan besar yang hinggap di surai birunya itu.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!"

Sementara langit kelabu itu masih bertenger di atas sana. Muncul seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning—sedikit memberikan kesan terang untuk background pada senja hari ini. ditambah lagi iris sewarna madunya yang menggoda.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu langsung memeluk pemuda mungil dengan ciri khas manik azure itu. Erat tangannya mengelilingi perut pemuda mungil tersebut, yang sebelumnya sempat menjauhkan telapak tangan kecoklatan milik pemuda dengan panggilan Kagami itu dengan kasar.

"Ck!" Kagami melotot ke arah Kise sambil menaruh ke dua telapak tangannya ke pinggang. Pemuda itu beracak pinggang.

"Se-sak, Ki-kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko terbata-bata di sela kesibukannya mencari nafas sementara tubuh tinggi itu masih terus-terusan menahan tubuhnya agar tak memberontak.

Kise langsung menyengir, kemudian merengangkan pelukannya, tetapi tetap mempertahankan tubuh mungil Kuroko agar berada dekat dengannya.

"Jangan panggil aku Kagamicchi!" Kagami tak terima dengan panggilan yang diberikan pemuda dengan profesi model ini, meskipun itu sebagai bentuk penghormatan darinya sekalipun.

"Dari pada itu, aku harus mengambil hak milikku dahulu." Kise langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil Kuroko, kemudian mengaitkan jemarinya di jemari Kuroko dengan paksa.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko yang tak bisa berontak hanya mengikuti langkah Kise yang terbilang lebih besar dari langkah kakinya dan sebisa mungkin menyamainya.

"Apa maksudnya mengambil hak milikku?" Kagami bertanya pada diri sendiri. Angin meniup lekuknya dengan kasar sehingga membuat pandangannya jatuh ke atas. Menatap cakrawala yang senja, tetapi sama sekali tak abu-abu seperti tadi.

"Apa Kuroko?" Kagami mengernyitkan dahi bingung memikirkan kalimat yang mencuat dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Aku meminta waktumu," Kise melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kuroko pelan, yang menunjukkan bahwa ia ragu melakukannya dan itu sama artinya dengan tak rela. "...sayang." lanjut Kise, kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum dengan jahil.

Kuroko mendongakan kepala membuat manik azurenya memantul ke dalam manik caramel Kise.

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya sekali.

Tak lama dari kegiatan hening beberapa saat itu, Kise kembali mengangkat sudut bibirnya agar lebih ke atas.

"Kurokocchi memang masih kecil, ya." Kise langsung mengangkat tubuh Kuroko sehingga membuat kepala Kuroko yang tadinya mendongak menjadi menunduk untuk menyaksikan pemandangan di bawah sana. Ah, bukan-bukan ini terlalu berlebihan namanya. Maksudnya, Kuroko menatap langsung Kise seperti semula.

Datar.

Dingin.

Dan Memang selalu begitu.

"Tapi aku bertambah tinggi, Kise-kun." Kuroko menepis argumen Kise dengan mimik datarnya yang sama sekali tak berubah walau segaris'pun.

"Ya, ya. Aku cukup sadar kok. Lagi pula semenjak kita latih tanding, pandanganku tentu tak lepas dari Kurokocchi, sayang." Kise masih mempertahankan tubuh Kuroko yang berada di langit-langit dan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya untuk memandang ciri khas Kuroko—iris biru bagaikan bentangan langit di musim panas.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kise-kun terus memperhatikan Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko yang berhasil membuat Kise mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menurunkan tubuh mungilnya dengan hati-hati.

"Ah?" Kise menggaruk rambut keemasannya yang tak gatal. Jadi, pemuda tampan ini menurunkan Kuroko yang malang hanya karena ingin menggaruk rambutnya saja?

"Kau cemburu, sayang?" Kise memainkan alisnya sambil mencondongkan badan ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng.

Kise yang mendapatkan jawaban spontan serta tak berperasaan itu langsung menegapkan tubuhnya, kemudian menepuk dahinya keras.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak berperasaan seperti ini." Kesan Kise langsung berubah seketika saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"Tapi kita tidak punya hubungan lagi," Kuroko langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika mengutarakan kalimat tersebut.

"Eh?" Kise menghentikan tangisan buayanya dan segera mungkin menurunkan lengan dari wajah tampannya.

"Tapi Kurokkochi itu kekasihku," Kise langsung menangkap pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan menariknya hingga ke dada Kise dengan pelan. Dramastis.

"Kise-kun bilang kita tak ada hubungan lagi." Kuroko menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kise.

"Memang aku pernah bilang begitu?" Kise tak terima dengan ucapan pemuda dengan keahlian misdirection itu, maka ia kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan kembali meletakkannya tepat di dadanya.

Kuroko tak mengelak dan sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Kise ia jawab dengan anggukan.

"Kapan?" Kise menautkan sebelah alis, mengalah.

"Saat hari kelulusan," jawab Kuroko enteng.

"Eh? Memangnya begitu?" Kise langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

"Ceritakan secara kronologis," Suruh Kise sambil menarik tubuh mungil Kuroko agar ikut duduk dipangkuannya.

"..." Kuroko bukannya tak menuruti, tetapi ia tengah memposisikan tubuhnnya agar benar-benar terasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau jadi pacar Kurokocci lagi." Bisik Kise di sisi telinga kanan Kuroko dengan lembut dan dengan satu tiupan pasti—Kuroko tertidur pulas.

Mengayomi alam bawah sadarnya dengan tenang.

Tidak ada cicit burung yang bersaut-sautan untuk membangunkan makhluk bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya ini—tubuhnya terbungkus selimut tebal nan berbulu. Sekarang bulan yang bergantian berpijar, tentu saja nyanyian burung digantikan dengan desah angin.

"Sayang..." Kise mengusik telinga Kuroko yang tertindih oleh kepalanya sendiri, kemudian jemari jenjang Kise menelusur leher anak itu perlahan-lahan, lalu menggelitiknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Engh," Kuroko mengerang pelan, kemudian membuka matanya secara nyata dan membuat posisinya jadi duduk.

Kuroko tak perlu mengantisipasi apa yang tengah diperbuat Kise. Toh, ia tahu sendiri bahwa pemuda dengan julukan tukang tiru itu hanya mencoba membangunkannya. Itu saja. Lantas jemari mungilnya yang berwarna putih pucat menggosok-gosok mata.

Kise menarik jemari Kuroko, isyarat untuk menyuruhnya berhenti pada kegiatannya.

"Kurokocchi minta dibersihkan olehku saja, aku tak masalah." Kise langsung menjulurkan lidahnya di sudut mata Kuroko sehingga membuat anak itu spontan menutup kelopak mata karena menahan geli.

"Geli, Kise-kun." Racau Kuroko sambil menjauhkan kepala Kise dengan cara mendorong-dorong kening sang model kasar.

"Banyak hal yang bisa membuatmu merasa geli nantinya, sayang." Kise menahan pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan mendorong tubuh mungil anak itu agar kembali tertidur.

"Kise-kun, aku harus pulang." Rengek Kuroko tanpa nada yang dimanja-manjakan sepenuhnya. Ingat bocah ini akan terus mengatakannya dengan datar dan pelan.

"Tidak boleh." Kise langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya kepada Kuroko, kemudian menutup rapat mulut dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar dapat duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Aku ada PR dan harus Sekolah besok." Peryataan polos yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko sukses membuat seorang Kise tertawa.

"Memangnya hanya Seirin yang bersekolah besok?" Kise menompang tubuhnya dengan cara meletakkan ke dua tangan di sisi kanan dan kiri pahanya, kemudian ekor matanya melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko yang ikut menundudukan diri di sisi ranjang.

"..."

"Memang sebegitu pentingnya PR itu dari pada aku, Kurokocchi?" Kise menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jemarinya sembari memiringkan kepala ke kanan.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kejam!" Kise langsung mengeluarkan air mata buayanya. "aku'kan sudah menembak Kurokocchi."

Kuroko mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap lurus Kise yang secara resmi belum menjadi kekasihnya itu—menurut pola pikir Kuroko sekarang. Toh, bocah ini juga merasa tak logis kalau Kise itu pacarnya, sementara si iris madu inilah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka dahulu.

"Kurokocchi~" Kise menarik kedua telapak tangan Kuroko. Mata Kise dibuat sayu "mau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Kise to the point.

Kuroko lama terdiam. Jam yang tepat di hadapan Kise berderik, Kise ingin memastikan jam berapa sekarang, tetapi ia tak mau kehilangan kesempatan—untuk tidak menatap calon kekasihnya yang mungil ini. Jadi, ia harus mengabaikan tuan atau nona jam itu untuk sementara.

Kuroko mengangguk.

Kise tersenyum, kemudian menolehkan kepala ke arah jam.

20.01 PM

Senyum Kise semakin mengembang.

"Kurokocchi mau mandi?" Tanya Kise sambil memperhatikan tubuh Kuroko yang tepat di sampingnya. Kise menganggukan kepala ke arah pintu berwarna silver, terdapat sticker berwana orange yang mencolok di sana.

"Tetapi aku tidak bawa baju," Kuroko menarik pangkal kaus putih yang ia kenakan ke arah hidungnya. Membuat Kise geli sendiri dengan tingah kekasihnya tersebut. Ya, kekasihnya belum lama ini—sekitar 2 menit yang lalu kira-kira.

"Mana mungkin Kurokocchi sudah menyiapkannya. Pakai baju lamaku bagaimana?" Kise menawarkan.

Kuroko tengah menimbang-nimbang, lalu kembali mengangguk.

"Ini aneh Kise-kun." Kuroko memperhatikan sweater yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, kemudian memainkan kakinya yang hanya terbungkus celana pendek kuning sebatas paha.

Kise tertawa geli, kemudian membuat posisi tubuh yang tadi rebahan di sofa menjadi duduk sepenuhnya.

Matanya mengamati Kuroko dengan detail, dari ujung kaki hingga ke kepala. Tidak mau menyisakan hal langkah yang terjadi pada Kuroko kesayangannya.

"Aku pikir masih ada baju SMP-ku yang muat ditubuh kecil Kurokocchi, ternyata sudah dibuang semua." Ujar Kise sembari terbahak sesaat tanpa rasa bersalah. Siapa sangka kalau sekarang Kise merasa telah menjebak Kuroko secara tak disengaja.

Kuroko memandang Kise dengan sedikit alis yang saling bertaut.

"Rambut Kurokocchi masih basah, sini aku keringkan!" Kise menggoyangkan telapak tangan ke atas dan ke bawah, kemudian membuka lebar pahanya agar Kuroko dapat duduk di sana.

Kuroko menurut lantas benar-benar duduk di antara kedua selangkangan Kise.

"Nah, kalau Kurokocchi sudah terperangkap begini, harus mengikuti aturanku." Kise tertawa renyah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Telapak tangan besarnya menggapai surai biru Kuroko yang lepek karena lembab.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Kise-kun." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kise dengan susah payah hingga ia harus mendongak untuk bertatapan langsung dengan sang model.

"Akanku buat Kurokocchi mengerti." Kise langsung mencium ujung hidung mancung Kuroko.

"Seperti inilah aturannya," Kise langsung mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan jahil sembari melepaskan bibirnya dari hidung Kuroko, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambut Kuroko dengan handuk kecil lagi.

"Tekuk lututmu," Suruh Kise sambil berbisik di telinga kiri Kuroko seraya meniupnya pelan seolah tengah berhadapan dengan lilin yang temaram hingga membuat pemuda dengan kemampuan misdirection ini tergelitik.

"Kenapa?" Kuroko kembali menolehkan kepala sehingga membuat Kise kembali melayangkan ciuman singkatnya dan kali ini tepat di pipi kanan Kuroko.

"Kalau Kurokocchi menoleh ke arahku dan tidak menurut. Aku akan menciummu seperti ini." Kecupan singkat kini jatuh di pipi kiri milik Kuroko.

Wajah pucat Kuroko bersemu merah.

Kuroko benar-benar menekuk lututnya hingga membuat posisinya benar-benar lucu di mata Kise.

"Kise-kun," Lirih Kuroko yang lebih mirip panggilan dipendengaran Kise.

"Kurokocchi mau dicium lagi?" Tawar Kise sambil terbahak, tangannya gesit mengelus surai Kuroko.

"Jangan bercanda," Sungut Kuroko dengan nada datar, tetapi kali ini wajahnya cukup mengondisikan. Kuroko sedikit cemberut. Yah, meskipun taraf yang dicantumkan oleh Kuroko tidak bisa dikatakan setengah kesal apalagi secara total.

"Kapan aku bercanda, sayang?" Kise menekankan kata 'sayang' pada kalimatnya lebih lembut. Senyum tulus mengulum wajah Kise yang berseri-seri.

Kuroko tidak mau lagi Kise mengambil kesempatan. Ia sudah cukup sadar, kalau si pirang bermanik madu ini membuat aturan seenak jidatnya, kemudian akan menghukumnya jika ia berani-beraninya melirik Kise.

Berlarut-larut dalam keheningan. Sentuhan di rambut Kuroko terhenti, Kise tidak menggapainya lagi atau mungkin karena sudah kering. Kuroko belum mau menoleh ke arah Kise, jadinya ia hanya meletakkan tangan di atas kepala untuk memastikannya.

Pergelangan tangan Kuroko disergap Kise, kemudian Kuroko dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut yang perlahan menjalar di area tengkuknya, lalu naik ke telinga. Rasanya basah dan Kuroko tak mungkin salah tebak, itu indera perasa Kise.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko menggigit langit-langit bibirnya sembari memeluk lutut dengan tangan kiri membuat ukuran tubuhnya bertambah mengecil karena itu.

"Aku akan menghukum Kurokocchi lebih dari ini, karena sudah berhasil mengetahui hukuman kecilku."

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **To be countinued**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

.

.

.

Anggap saja aku kejar tayang :'v lagi-lagi terbengkalai. Meskipun ff ini masih akan disambung, tapi kesannya maksa—feel nggak dapet bukan masalah.

Aku sudah bilang di ff-ku yang baru di post mungkin 2/3 minggu yang lalu (lupa, ceritanya nih?) kalau aku sedang memikirkan project Kuroko. Nah, jadinya Mika x Yuu-nya akan aku post secara bergiliran dgn ff ini, tetapi tentu saja dgn durasi yang berbeda.

Kalau ditanya apa aku nggak terlalu pede untuk menulis kolom ini. tentu saja aku kurang pede sebenarnya, hanya saja aku punya banyak prinsip untuk memacu semangat menulisku. Nah, kalaupun aku harus bicara sendiri itu tak masalah.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU STILL NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 2**

 **Gemerlap di alam bawah sadar...**

.

.

.

"Hoam~" Kesadaran penuh sudah diperoleh pemuda itu. Bersurai kemuning dengan keahlian _perfect copy_ , Kise Ryouta. Dia melegang, sementara otot-otot sendinya yang kaku mulai terasa rileks. Ia merasa lebih santai dibanding keseharian lamanya.

"Ahn..." Kise mengernyit kala mendengar suara sensual yang menggenang di pelupuk, mengitari telinganya bak lebah yang siap menyengat kapan saja. Hanya saja, suara desahan itu tak cukup menganggunya yang ada ia akan tergelak dan tergoda sebentar lagi.

Mungkin.

"...kun." Kise tak jelas mendengarnya hanya sayup-sayup. Pemuda pemilik feromon ini menjejalkan telapak kaki yang tak terlapisi apapun ke ubin, mengelilingi ruang tengah apartemennya. Kalau saja asal suara yang menggertak batinnya itu berasal dari sini.

"Ku-ku..." Kise menghentikan langkah. Sendi ototnya yang sudah kembali rileks terasa tegang kembali.

Makhluk putih-pucat mulus. Tanpa pembungkus. Iris azure yang besar—menatap dirinya dengan tampang _innocent_. Bibir tipis nan mungil, bagian bawahnnya sedikit digigit. Surai biru langit nampak lepek di hiasi bando telinga anjing dan bagian paling pentingnya... eh, bukan penting maksudnya bagian paling menggoda, si pemuda mungil ini tengah memasang pose...

Uh...

Bagaimana cara Kise untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Duduk huruf 'W' dengan kedua tangan berada di antara kedua selangkangannya. Yah, begitulah sederhananya.

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko sang objek yang tengah dijumpai Kise tengah mendongak dengan kedua alis sayu dan bibir cemberut. Mirip tekstur wajahnya saat menjumpai Kise sepulang dari rumah makan penyedia steak gratis dahulu. Yah, masa-masa anak seirin lelah lantas kelaparan.

 **#Season 1 Episode 5 (kalau kalian berkenan melihat ekspresinya saat itu ^^)**

Namun, keadaan sekarang sudah jauh lebih menggemaskan dari itu. Ini sudah periode berakhirnya winter cup.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise meremas rambut pirang, lantas membelalakkan mata tak percaya dengan kondisi Kuroko sekarang. Pemuda bersurai _babyblue_ yang kemarin malam menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu tengah duduk di sofa dengan bando telinga anjing. Dan jangan pernah lupakan ekspresi menggemaskan yang dibuatnya sekarang, tetapi ini hanya segelintir masalah yang mampu membangkitkan nafsu seorang pemuda penyandang nama Kise Ryouta.

"Ke-kenapa Ku-kuro... uh!" Kise menahan nafas ketika Kuroko beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan memilih berlutut. Kuroko mengerjap pelan dengan tubuh yang lepas dari lindungan kain. Benar-benar tak terjamah sehelai benangpun dan ada kendala lain yang membuat iris madu Kise nyaris keluar, ada ekor anjing di ah, kalian tahulah di mana.

"Aa-apa... ma-maksud ini semua?" Kise mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah padam—gugup menyerang tanpa rem.

Lalu apa respon Kuroko sekarang?

"Uh~" Kuroko kembali cemberut. Alhasil membuat Kise yang mulai merasa kehabisan nafas menyentuh dada pelan.

"Ke-kenapa Kurokocchi mengeluh dengan sedemikian rupa?" Jika dibandingkan teko panas yang siap meletup, lalu menimbulkan cicit nyaring. Rasanya debaran jantung Kise masih lebih nyaring dari itu sekarang.

Kuroko beranjak mendekati Kise. Lantas menutup kedua matanya malu-malu, kedua pipi pucatnya nampak memerah.

"Ugh!" Satu lenguhan lagi. Maka Kise dapat lepas kontrol.

"Kise-kun..." Kise ikut memejamkan mata, kala kepala Kuroko makin dicodongkan ke arahnya dengan susah payah. Kise meremas ujung piyama.

"Kise-kun." Leher Kise terasa basah. Panas terasa menjalar di sana.

Tunggu! Kise merasa harga dirinya sebagai seme direngut.

"Ya, Sayang?" Jawab Kise sudah dapat beradaptasi, mengilangkan kegugupannya yang kentara melanda irama detak jantungnya yang mulai tak karuan dan berharap dapat menguasai keadaan, di raihnya pelan bahu Kuroko yang tampak gemetaran.

"Kise-kun." Ah, panggilan itu lagi. Pikir Kise sambil tersenyum lantas benar-benar menutup matanya kembali menarik Kuroko agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya.

Jemari mungil Kuroko terasa menyentuh perutnya perlahan.

Huh, memangnya sejak kapan Kuroko melepas kancing piyama sang small-forward?

"Kise-kun!" Eh? Kenapa Kuroko marah.

"Kise-kun!" Lagi! dan kali ini seperti disertai dengan guncangan bahu pada dirinya.

"PLAAKK!"

"Huah~" Kise langsung berteriak lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Eh?!" Kise melotot dan mendapati pemuda mungil bersurai biru langit itu berdiri sambil memiringkan kepala. Satu tangannya tengah memegang tangkai cangkir.

Kise mengamati Kuroko;dari surai berantakannya sampai ujung jemari kaki. Sweater putih berlengan panjang yang tampak kebesaran dan celana pendek berwarna kuning sebatas paha. Itu baju yang dipinjamkan Kise pada Kuroko semalam.

"Ah!" Kise menggaruk-garuk rambut yang mulai bertambah kusut.

"Kenapa Kise-kun susah sekali dibangunkan?" Kuroko kembali menegakkan kepala sembari mengerjap pelan. Duh, imutnya.

"Eh?" Kise langsung menepuk dahi. Tentu saja Kuroko mengenakan pakaian, bukan seperti yang ia lihat di alam bawah sadarnya tadi.

Kise memperhatikan rambut Kuroko yang berantakan. Tak ada bando dengan telinga anjing seperti yang ia temui, kemudian ekor matanya intens melihat badan Kuroko. Kalau saja dari sana ada ekor coklat muda tengah melambai-lambai.

Nihil. Benar-benar tak ada. Intinya semua yang Kise alami tadi hanya mimpi.

"Huh," Kise menghela nafas sambil mengelus dada.

"Kurokocchi?" Panggil Kise masih duduk di tepi kasur. Kuroko menjawab dengan deheman.

"Cari celanaku yang lebih panjang!" suruh Kise sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya di lemari pakaian, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya sambil melegangkan kaki. Berniat keluar dari tempat itu.

Kuroko memutar badan, meratapi punggung Kise yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko bingung. Seingatnya Kise bilang tak ada lagi pakaian yang seukuran tubuhnya dan lagi ini pilihan Kise, bahkan Kise tak memikirkan komentar dirinya dan memilih mengeringkan rambutnya. Yah, itu terjadi begitu saja, dengan kontrol Kise tentu.

"Soalnya, keadaanmu seperti itu tak pantas dilihat." Jawab Kise tanpa berbalik ke arah lawan bicaranya langsung. Gertakkan di gigi Kise nyata menyiul di daun telinga si mungil.

Kuroko membulatkan mata, pegangannya pada tangkai cangkir bergetar.

"Tetapi, Kise-kun yang me..." Kuroko menundukkan pandangan.

"Bodoh, kubilang tak pantas! Ya, tak pantas! Kau mau menggodaku, Hah?!" Kise berbalik dengan tatapan tajam.

"PRAANGG!"

"Glek!" Kuroko menelan ludah. Kise tak pernah menatapnya seperti ini sebelumnya. Di genggamnya kedua ujung sweater dengan gemetaran. Dan lupakan soal cangkir yang sudah pecah barusan.

"Ha-i!" Sahut Kuroko lebih gemetaran, ia langsung membalikkan badan. Tak mau lagi menyaksikan tatapan sinis yang ditunjukkan Kise. Bahkan melupakan nasib malang si cangkir.

"Deg!" Kise meremas dadanya. Jelas ia merasakan perih di sana.

"Maaf..." Gumam Kise pelan. Seraya membalikkan badan kembali.

"Eng... Kise-kun!" Panggil Kuroko lagi, kali ini dengan celana lain yang ada di genggamannya.

Kise membalikkan badan dengan enggan. Mungkin ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain agar Kuroko tak keras kepala dan sesegera mungkin menuruti perintahnya.

"Payah! Buat jijik saja!" Kise tak jadi membalikkan badan, ia keluar dari kamarnya sambil mengcak-ngacak rambut.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala. Masih belum menerima kata-kata yang diucapkan Kise tadi. "jijik?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia mengigit bibir bagian bawah, menahannya agar tak terisak. Sementara bunyi berdebam mengiringi.

"Kurokocchi tak ada latih tanding'kan?" Tanya Kise di sela-sela kegiatan menyetirnya, ia tak ingin melihat wajah Kuroko langsung. Lebih memilih meneliti pemuda imut itu lewat pantulan lain. Sedikit diliriknya kaki Kuroko yang sudah terbalut celana panjang sebatas mata kaki, tetapi justru kaki mulusnya yang sudah ditutupi dengan sempurna itu membuat pipi Kise merah. Tentu saja karena terlintas kembali di benak seorang Kise mengenai mimpi pagi yang menghujaninya.

Kuroko melihat ke arah Kise. Ada gurat kecewa di sana. Lantas digigitnya kembali bibir, kali ini untuk membantu menenangkan batinnya yang sejak tadi tak tentram. Ia mengangguk lesu sekaligus menunduk.

"Hai!" Kise masih menahan diri. Ia tetap fokus ke depan, meneliti jajaran gedung-gedung tinggi yang tak berkesudahan, mengamit ranting-ranting pohon yang tak banyak lagi, tetapi cukuplah untuk menyibak udara sejuk.

Kuroko menelan ludah. Kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan Kise di apartemen sang model tak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja, begitu teringat malahan menjadi kecaman di otak Kuroko. Lantas kenapa ia tak mengubrisnya saja, lalu pura-pura tak menganggapnya serius.

Jijik. Kata-kata itu tentu sangat menusuk dirinya, itu tak hanya berkesan sarkastis. Namun, lebih dari yang Kuroko bayangkan. Kuroko makin lama menunduk. Melamuni kenyataan pahit yang sulit diteguknya begitu saja. Pahit! Seperti sake, meski Kuroko sendiri tak pernah menelan dan mencicipinya langsung.

Kuroko meremas celana Kise yang jelas longgar di kakinya.

'Apa Kise-kun jijik melihat tubuhku?' Terlontar pertanyaan naas itu. Tentu tak dijawab apa-apa oleh Kise, sebab hanya dibicarakan dalam relung hatinya.

Kuroko tak ingin menutupi ini begitu saja, melupakannya, lantas bergerak seperti semula, tetapi apa yang dirasakan Kise menurutnya sudah 'pasti'. Kise benci melihat tubuhnya. Itu saja.

Meski mereka harus berbagi kamar semalam—dengan lampu temaram yang akhirnya, diam-diam di matikan Kise. Sembari menggelitik pipi Kuroko untuk memastikan bahwa Kuroko benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas atau belum.

'Kise-kun benci melihatku.' Kuroko semakin menguatkan gigitan pada bibir bagian bawahnya. Sakit.

"Sudah sampai. Mau aku antar sampai ke pintu?" Tawar Kise.

Kuroko berhenti pada kegiatan berpikir, ia dongakkan kepala untuk menatap Kise lebih lanjut. Kise menatapnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis seraya tersenyum tipis.

Deg. Senyum Kise-kun tak pernah setipis ini.

"Mau tidak?" Ulang Kise sambil memainkan grendel kunci dengan ragu.

Kuroko makin terlihat kecewa, tetapi segera ia tangkis itu. Kuroko berniat memalingkan wajah, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi justru Kise yang terlebih dahulu menyudahi kontak mata mereka.

Mesin mobil Kise berhenti. Kuroko meringis pelan. Membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat. Kise yang menyadari itu segera menarik kunci mobilnya, kemudian ikut-ikutan membuka pintu mobil, berambisi untuk menyusul Kuroko.

"Terima kasih... Kise..." Kuroko tak menoleh ke arah Kise. Ia berjalan ke perkarangan rumahnya dengan cepat.

Kuroko tak mau lagi melihat wajah Kise. Sudah cukup ia tahan perih sejak tadi, kalau lebih jauh dia pasti lebih merasa tak sanggup...

...untuk...

...melepaskan Kise.

Kami belum berakhir-kan?

Sementara itu. Kise tampak tertegun, ada embel-embel yang hilang dari kalimat Kuroko.

"Kise?" Tanya Kise pada dirinya sendiri, disibaknya poni lepek di dahi.

Selama ia kenal Kuroko, tak pernah didengarnya Kuroko menghilangkan partikel 'kun'.

"Heh?!" Dilayangkan tinju ke arah kepala Kise, padahal nyaris ia bisa menghindarinya kalau saja pemuda yang lebih pendeknya darinya itu tak menundanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Bicara apa kau ini?!" Kedua alis pemuda itu mengkerut. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan dijejalkannya tapak kaki berlapis sepatu sport ke badan pemuda dengan posisi small forward tersebut.

"Se-senpai!" Kise langsung mendudukkan badan ke lantai ruang basket dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia merapikan bentuk rambutnya yang makin tak karuan berkat ulah kapten Kaijo itu.

"Kau harus segera minta maaf! MIN-TA MA-AF!" Kembali dilayangkan kepalan tangan Kasamatsu ke surai Kise bahkan lebih keras.

"Huh, pasti kurokocchi salah paham'kan?" Kise menompang dagu dengan telapak tangan, tak mau lagi mengubris deathglear-double kill yang menghujaninya barusan.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Masa caramu melindunginya begitu. Kubilang apa? Kau memang lebih pantas jadi model ketimbang aktor." Cetus Kasamatsu ikut-ikutan mendudukan diri di lapangan sementara telapak tangannya di angkat. Mengomando para pemuda yang tengah berlatih.

"Apa aku kirim sms saja, ya?" tanya Kise seraya bangkit dari duduknya, namun sebelum benar-benar dapat melangkahkan kaki. Ia menolehkan kepala ke arah sang kapten, berharap mendapat saran atau sekedar persetujuan dari pria itu.

"Tidak! Temui si bocah menghilang itu langsung!" Suruh Kasamatsu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Begitu, ya."

Lantunan derap sol sepatu beriringan tak tentram. Menyingsing teriknya sang mentari pada indera pendengaran Kise Ryouta. Matanya menerawang, lepas dari itu diambilnya ponsel dari saku jas sekolahnya.

"Ah, Kuro—" Kise memilih membungkam mulutnya, kemudian menempatkan diri di balik dinding mansion yang di huni Kuroko. Ia bukannya belum siap menghadapi pemuda mungil itu, ada sesuatu yang mendorong batinnya agar mendengar sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahku bilang, bukan? Kau tak akan kuat." Pemuda bersurai biru gelap tampak membuntuti Kuroko dari belakang dengan dua beban di tangan kanannya. Ransel.

Kuroko yang sengaja berjalan di depannya hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Mau kugendong ke kasur seperti semalam, hmm?" Tawar pemuda itu, lalu menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan.

"Gendong?! Semalam?!" Kise melotot tak percaya, nyaris keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kalau saja tak mendapati sesuatu yang lain hingga membuat suasana hatinya bertambah panas.

Kuroko mengangkat kepala.

Wajahnya tampak bersemu merah.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kakiku sakit gara-gara Aomine-kun." Tolak Kuroko sambil cemberut. Di dorongnya pagar mansion dengan susah payah sehingga membuat Aomine si pemuda tinggi berkulit tan itu ikut ambil bagian.

"Begini saja tidak bisa." Ucap Aomine terkesan sarkastis. Di acaknya surai Kuroko dengan tangan kiri.

Kise berdecak sebal digenggamnya erat-erat ponsel yang sejak tadi lepas dari saku jasnya.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?!" Kise keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan mengintai seperti mata-mata. Lagipula ini bukan gaya Kise, ia akan melabrak mereka langsung. Seperti yang diharapkan ego pribadinya. Sementara duo biru sudah memasuki perkarangan legang.

"Ka..." terpotong.

Kening pucat Kuroko tampak kusut, sementara telapak besar Aomine menyibak helain poni halusnya.

Kise makin mempererat cengkraman, giginya sudah lama bergemelutuk.

"Aomine..." Kuroko tampak terdorong ke depan hingga tak dapat melihat tubuh Kuroko dan Aomine langsung. Sebab terhalang dinding marmer nan tebal. Namun, sebelum tubuh Kuroko lepas dari penglihatan Kise.

Manik azurenya sempat melirik Kise.

Membulat.

'Apa Kurokocchi terkejut karena ketahuan olehku?' tanya Kise dalam hati. Pemuda blonde ini tersenyum miris, gurat kecewa jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya.

Kise langsung mendorong pagar besi, geraknya cepat dan gegabah. Kise menatap sengit saingan yang dulu sangat dikaguminya itu. Aomine, berkat pemuda itu ia mengenal kata 'kuat'. Berkat pemuda itu ia kenal 'basket'. Berkat pemuda itu, ia takut akan 'kekalahan'. Dan berkat pemuda itu juga, ia melesak dengan badan tegap lantas mengayunkan 'tinju' ke rahang kokohnya.

"Kise?!" Aomine berniat membenarkan posisinya, tetapi tubuh Kuroko yang berada di atasnya membuat Aomine sulit bergerak dengan cekatan. Alhasil, tinju itu melesat tanpa tameng.

Mata Kise tampak berkaca-kaca, kemudian membalikkan badan seraya menyeka air mata yang mulai menggenang. Berlalu dari area itu.

"Tsk! Bodoh!"

Rembulan menggantung di atas sana, terik sudah tersingkir sejak lama. Bunyi tik-tok yang bising mengelabui indera pendengaran mereka. Tinggalah dua insan di mansion sempit ini.

"Aku..." Si surai biru gelap mulai menarik risleting makhluk mungil dihadapannya. Jemari besarnya bergerak cekatan.

"Menyukaimu..." ditariknya perlahan-lahan seragam bagian bawah yang masih melekat pada kaki pucat si empu.

"Ugh~" lenguhan pelan keluar dari bilah bibirnya.

"Tetsu." Sesudah mengucapkan itu, si mungil tampak menggeliat. Kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam perlahan-lahan bergerak-gerak gelisah di balik sang lindungan, kelopak mata.

"Hmmph~"

"Sepertinya Kurokocchi memang belum menerima pernyataan sukaku." Kise menundukkan kepala—menompang dahinya di stir mobil. Resah dirasakannya sejak tadi.

"Apa aku yang terlaku memaksa?" Terkembang senyum di bibir Kise, kemudian ada tawa kecil yang mencuat dari mulutnya, tetapi itu bukan realita.

"Dari dulu..."

Terbayang raut datar Kuroko.

Pemuda itu selalu tampak manis di matanya.

"Kita ini..."

Kuroko pernah tersenyum bahagia dan itu cukup sering ditunjukkannya.

Bahkan jika ia hanya terseyum tipis'pun.

Kuroko masih terlihat imut.

"...hanya sepihak'kan?"

Stir mobil Kise tampak berputar-putar. Dahinya yang sejak tadi menempel di sana sebagai objek sanggahan terasa ikut diputar paksa.

Disambut dentuman keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU** **STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 3**

 **Bagaimana dengan kata 'maaf'?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puing-puing pasak sudah dibersihkan semenjak aksi ekstrim 'tak disengaja' yang dilakukan oleh pemuda kelahiran bulan juni bernama Kise, wajahnya yang sering muncul di cover-cover majalah tengah jadi bahan pembicaraan. Terlepas dari sorot media yang menghujami, kalau dilihat dari situasi sebenarnya dia lebih merasa dirundung pilu lagi. Eh?

Nasib sial menimpa pemuda bertubuh ideal, di sisi lain sebagai atlete dan di sisi lain dapat menjabat menjadi model. Jeruji besi mengkungkung beberapa pria bermuka masam. Di hadapannya plat-plat besi dingin itu tak henti-henti menimbulkan bunyi dengung ketika kunci dengan gerendel baut sengaja didentumkan di sana.

Kise Ryouta, si pemilik bola mata madu tengah menggigit bagian bawah bibir, tak henti-henti mendengus begitu asap rokok mengepul di atmosfir, lambat laun membias ke wajah tampannya yang jadi ternodai.

Sisi positifnya, beruntung setelah keluar dari lubang buaya Kise tak masuk kandang harimau. Sementara kedua tangannya dibiarkan meremas seragam sekolah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya, entah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bokongnya serasi migran?/

"Yang pasti kau akan dituntut ganti rugi, anak muda." Cetus pria dengan kumis tebal dengan mata sipit. Kedua bola berhias rubi abu-abu itu menatap Kise tajam seolah berniat memojokkan anak itu.

"Saya minta maaf, saya bisa mengurus bocah ini." Sahut pria berkacamata yang duduk bersanding dengan si _small forward_. Jas serba hitam yang membalut tubuhnya membawa kesan perkasa dihadapan sang polisi.

Deru mesin mobil yang disiyalir membuat jantung Kise makin terguncang perlahan meredup. Pemuda itu membiarkan wajahnya secara langsung disapu udara lewat jendela mobil. Tak mengindahkan betapa buruknya pembakaran tak sempurna dari karbonmonoksida yang membahayakan.

"Apa kau bisa tenang, Tuan Kise Ryouta?" tanya pria yang menjabat sebagai manager Kise selama ia jadi model. Menekankan kata 'Tuan Kise Ryouta' untuk memberikan sindiran kecil, sementara otaknya tengah berpikir tentang jenis hukuman apa yang nantinya akan dijatuhkannya pada pemuda supel ini.

Sementara Kise hanya bungkam, dilayangkan sang manager tatapan tajam nan menusuk di balik kacamata minus, tetapi si lawan bicara tak merespon lebih memilih menyembulkan kepalanya lebih jauh lagi untuk melihat panorama jelita yang membentang sepanjang mesin mobil bergerak.

"Hey, kepalamu bisa tersambar mobil nanti. Cepat tutup jendelanya!" Suruh pria itu kasar, tetapi jelas saja ada nada peduli dan khawatir yang menguasainya.

"Mobil itu bukan petir, Hakutocchi." Ucap Kise sambil menoleh ke arah managernya dengan datar nan lesu. Tak ada nada candaan di sana meskipun kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar lelucon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang?" pertanyaan dilemparkan lagi oleh lelaki peyandang nama Hakuto. "atau kuantar ke mansion Kuroko-sama saja?" tawar Hakuto berusaha membuat nadanya terdengar ceria oleh pendengaran si model. Yah, meski ia sendiri merasa geli dengan tingkah sederhana barusan.

Kise manatap nanar managernya yang berperawakan serius itu, tampak memikirkan sesuatu untuk dijelaskan. Hanya saja rasanya tercekat.

"Ya." Jawab Kise sembari memutar pandangan lagi ke jalanan beraspal, tetapi kali ini dengan jendela yang sempurna tertutup hingga hanya hembusan AC yang menerpa kulit putihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah, harus berapa kali Kise mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Beberapa hari lalu dia terlibat konflik batin, lalu persangketaan kecil dengan Kuroko, lalu barusan dia berurusan dengan pihak 'penjerat' dan sekarang apa lagi?

Pria yang beberapa hari lalu tidur dengan Tetsuya-nya, secara gamblang mengatakan bahwa ia telah mengendong tubuh mungil Kuroko ke kasur dan ditanggapi oleh si penggemar berat Vanilla Milkshake itu dengan dengusan imut yang berhasil membuat jiwa Kise terguncang.

" _Jangan lakukan itu lagi! Kakiku sakit gara-gara Aomine-kun."_

Lalu sekarang?

Pria penginspirasi Kise untuk masuk klub basket itu, tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan bertelanjang dada dan yang paling tabu untuk dilihat adalah rambutnya yang jauh lebih tipis dari Kise nampak berantakkan.

"Ao—" Barusan tadi tenggorokan Kise tercekat, lantas kenapa ia harus merasakan hal yang sama lagi.

Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ tersebut, manik caramel Kise menelusuri tubuh pemuda itu dari atas ke bawah dengan tajam. Bukan, bukan karena dia tertarik. Seharusnya ia menelisiknya, tetapi bukannya membuat persepsi yang bukan-bukan.

Pemuda itu hanya menggunakan boxer pendek yang tak lebih tinggi dari lutut, kulit tan-nya jelas tak berbungkus. Silau, sebab pantulan dari cahaya matahari. Ingatlah, bahwa pintu masih terganga—bersamaan dengan tatapan penuh selidik yang dilayangkan Kise, Pemuda itu menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kise?" Mata Kise tampak memanas. Keningnya yang diperban karena peristiwa kecil yang dialaminya satu hari silam terasa berdenyut-denyut. Sementara siswa keluaran Teikou itu nampak mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"Ka-kau sakit, Kise?" Pemuda tan bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu menyeret paksa badan Kise agar segera masuk ke dalam. Sebenarnya seretan dalam kapasitas normal. Tahulah sendiri sekasar apa monster biru ini.

"Aomine-kun, ada ap... Kise-kun?"

Ah, rasanya Kise Ryouta mau dikubur hidup-hidup saja. Belum selesai dengan klimaksnya dengan keadaan Aomine yang membuat iris madunya tak henti-henti mendelik tajam, dan sekarang? Muncul pemuda mungil berkulit putih pucat sambil memeluk selimut dengan asal-asalan.

Ehm, begini menjelaskannya. Bentuk selimut yang tengah di gendong Kuroko nampak berantakan.

Tak lama bergeming, Kuroko sesegera mungkin menghampiri Kise sembari melepaskan selimut yang tadi dipeluknya ke lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko panik, namun tetap saja raut datar yang sudah melekat erat pada wajahnya itu hanya menutupi bentuk kegelisahannya. Jemarinya menelusur pelan kening Kise yang ditutupi perban. Sedikit perubahan dari gerak alisnya yang sayu.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sergah Kise dengan marah, didorongnya tubuh Kuroko yang setengah telanjang hingga membuat anak dari keluarga Kuroko itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Untunglah Aomine siaga untuk menangkap tubuh pemuda yang hampir limbung itu.

Kuroko menepuk celananya, yang entahlah untuk apa. Ia menggigit bibir sambil menunduk. Mengingat kembali memori beberapa hari lalu yang masih segar betul berputar di otaknya.

" _Soalnya, keadaanmu seperti itu tak pantas dilihat."_

" _Bodoh, kubilang tak pantas! Ya, tak pantas! Kau mau menggodaku, Hah?!"_

" _Payah! Buat jijik saja!"_

Kuroko tahu kalau Kise jijik melihat tubuhnya, apalagi ia tak mengenakan baju seperti ini.

"Maaf..." tutur Kuroko teramat pelan nyaris menggumam.

"Maaf?" Luka di kening Kise masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh, nyerinya makin menjadi-jadi saja. Apalagi setelah ia bersitatap dengan Aomine yang memandangnya dengan raut bingung.

"Apa Kise-kun kesakitan?" Tanya Kuroko cemas, kali ini ekspresinya tampak mengimbangi keadaan, tetapi Kise benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut. Ia lebih memilih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangan. Di saat seperti ini ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Menyentuh kening Kise pun tak mungkin dilakukannya. Kise jelas melarangnya tadi, tetapi kalau ia hanya menatap Kise dengan gurat cemas dan debaran tak karuan berkat rasa cemas ini, mana mungkin denyut itu dengan mudah dihentikan.

Kise mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana.

"Hakutocchi, jemput aku!" Suruh Kise lantang dan setelah itu nafasnya tampak terengah-rengah. Air mukanya pun terlihat tak bersahabat.

"Kise-kun..." ucap Kuroko lirih, mengatasi cairan bening yang siap jatuh kapan saja, tetapi di saat seperti ini ia hanya mengepalkan erat tangan dengan mata yang mulai terasa memanas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise mengerang kesakitan, ia memegang kepala sejak tadi. Isi kamarnya sudah teracak-acak, hancur berantakan. Sejenak matanya mengarah ke sumber suara, macam 'tap tap tap' hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk menulikan si rumah siput.

"BRAAKK?!" Kise tak memperdulikan suara dobrakan akibat pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, rasanya ada yang menusuk dadanya saat itu juga.

"Kise-kun?" Panggil makhluk manis yang tiba-tiba berada di kamar apartemen milik Kise, rautnya tegang bercampur rasa cemas. Ia langsung mengerubungi lantas memeluk Kise—pemuda dalam pikiran kacau. Bahkan Kuroko memiliki jalan pikir yang hampir sama dengan Kise saat ini, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang luluh lantah.

Berapa banyak barang berserakkan menjadi kesatuan. Mulai dari isi laci lemari yang sudah keluar, pakaian disembarang tempat, dan pecahan gelas. Entah, apa yang sudah diperbuat Kise, Kuroko tak dapat berpikir jernih untuk keadaan parah di ruangan ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bisik Kuroko sambil mendongakan kepala ke arah Kise yang tengah sesegukan. Matanya ikut-ikutan berair, hanya saja ia tak paham betul dengan keadaan sekarang.

"Bagaimana dengan kau?" Tanya Kise gemetaran, pertanyaan yang diutarakan itu agak menusuk relung Kuroko, tetapi ia memilih untuk menanggapi hanya saja belum mencerna betul makna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise barusan.

"Aku tak mengerti, Kise-kun." Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya.

" **Akh!"**

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Aominecchi? Kenapa dia bisa menggendong Kurokocchi? Kenapa dia yang membukakan pintu dan... dan kenapa kalian telanjang seperti tadi?!" Tuntut Kise jelas nan runtut meski diselingi isak tangis. Kuroko makin memperat pelukannya pada badan Kise yang lebih besar dibanding dirinya. Ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik dada Kise, tetapi tak mungkin hal itu ia lakukan sekarang kan? Kise lah yang harus mendapatkan itu.

"Tidak, Kise-kun salah paham. Aomine-kun menggendongku karena iseng." Ucap Kuroko sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kise, seolah dia sudah sangat lihai melakukannya, tetapi jantungnya tak berhenti terguncang. Rasa takut mungkin.

"Tetapi tak logis sampai membuat kaki Kurokocchi sakit." Kise menggelengkan kepala berusaha agar tak berderai air mata terus. Lagipula alasan Kuroko barusan masih tak masuk akal menurut nalar Kise. Iseng apanya?

"Kami melakukan sit-up." Ucap Kuroko sambil menundukkan pandangan sehingga membuat mulut Kise sedikit terbuka. Sit-up di kasur? Apa benar Aomine melakukan hal seperti itu karena dia menganggap Kuroko sebagai teman semasa SMP-nya saja. Tidak, ada yang tak beres. Kise bersikukuh bahwa Kuroko berkata jujur, meski akalnya terus menolak penjelasan Kuroko yang selalu terdengar menggantung.

"Tanpa pakaian?" Selidik Kise dan kali ini tangisnya sudah reda. Lagian, tak mungkin pula ia bersikap kekanakan dan manja di depan sang kekasih, kan posisinya Kise yang mendominasi.

Kuroko mengangguk-anggukan kepala dengan polos dan jangan pernah lupakan tampang inosen yang ia buat. Rasanya Kise ingin mengelus dadanya saja—bentuk simbol 'sabar', tetapi ia urungkan. Sebab Kuroko masih memeluknya hingga menahan pergerakannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, ya?" Kise meneduhkan pandangan dengan alus tertaut ke atas.

Kuroko langsung menganggukan kepala, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya gerakkannya lemas dan kaku.

"Terus kenapa Aominecchi bisa menginap di rumah Kurokocchi dua kali?" Tanya Kise pelan-pelan, takut menyakiti perasaan Kuroko meskipun sebenarnya batinnya yang perlu dihibur, tetapi tak apalah. Ia tak tega melihat Kuroko nampak pucat begitu.

"Aku pingsan... saat Kise-kun datang... berkunjung... waktu itu." Kise yang tadinya terkejut menjadi mengernyit, bukan karena penuturan Kuroko yang membuat masalahnya menjadi reda, tetapi kenapa kata-kata Kuroko mesti terputus-putus?

"Maaf..." Kise menangkap hal yang ganjil, mata Kuroko perlahan-lahan sayu, kemudian menutup.

"Ku-kurokocchi?" Kise hampir menjerit ketika kepala Kuroko jatuh terkulai ke dadanya. Tak mungkin Kuroko mendadak tidur seperti waktu itu kan?

Kise meratapi keadaan Kuroko, ada yang salah, tetapi di mana?

"Oh, astaga!" Kise membulatkan matanya, ketika menyadari serpihan kaca menancap di telapak kaki Kuroko.

Rupanya sejak tadi darah segar mengalir dari telapak kaki Kuroko yang tak terbungkus alas kaki.

Kise menutup mulut tak percaya menyaksikan pecahan kaca yang dibuatnya sendiri menusuk telapak kaki Kuroko. Darahnya sudah membentuk genangan, maka tak banyak strategi dan pikiran macam-macam lagi, Kise langsung menggendong tubuh ringkih Kuroko.

Kise mendekap Kuroko sangat erat. Baru menyadari kata 'akh!' yang Kuroko coba tahan ketika dia menuntut pertanyaan tadi. Namun, tak ada waktu untuk memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau mencoba menahannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cicit burung mendominasi sinar sang surya, tak nyaring. Jadinya, tidak buruk juga untuk masuk ke gendang telinga milik dua insan ini. Meski keduanya dalam keadaan yang berbeda, yang satu masih bergelung di balik selimut tebal tanpa merasa terusik, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya menompang dagu sembari duduk di tepi kasur dengan kaki terlipat. Kira-kira posisi seperti orang jepang kebanyakan saat upacara minum teh, tetapi tak seformal itu juga, sih.

"Ukh!"

Pemuda itu menoleh takut-takut ketika menyadari ada pergerakkan yang dilakukan seseorang yang sedang berada di balik lindungan sang selimut.

"Heh?!" Pemuda itu langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, menghalau beberapa bulu angsa yang keluar dari bantal. Matanya yang tadi enggan di buka, sekarang menjadi melebar berkat mahkluk lucu yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan _puppy-eyes_.

"Kurokocchi?!" Kaget Kise heboh, didekatinya pemuda yang pintar melakukan _passing_ tersebut. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan..." Kise masih berusaha mengatasi keterkejutannya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangan. Toh, bisa saja hal yang di hadapannya adalah fatamorgana atau mungkin bunga mimpi?

"Apa-apaan matamu yang imut itu?" Kise langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko sehingga membuat pemuda itu memaksa Kise untuk segera melepasnya lantas mengaduh kesakitan.

"A-aku ma-ma-ma-mau minta maaf." Adu Kuroko terbata-bata, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Melupakan kendala soal cubitan di pagi hari.

"Hey... dalam percintaan itu tak ada yang namanya kata 'maaf' kau sudah melakukannya kemarin kan?" tutur Kise, lalu mengacak-ngacak surai Kuroko yang tadi sempat tertutup oleh tudung yang dikenakannya. Ia memasang seulas senyum seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Tetapi Aomi..."

"Sssh! Jangan sebut nama dia lagi!" Suruh Kise sebisa mungkin melembutkan kalimatnya, tetapi yang ada kata-katanya justru terdengar parau. Anggaplah dehidrasi ringan sebab baru bangun tidur.

"Aku akan ambilkan _vanilla milk_ untuk Kise-kun!" ujar Kuroko sedikit antusias sehingga membuat Kise terkekeh kecil atas ulahnya.

"Yang suka susu vanilla itu kan, Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise tak henti-henti mengelus sayang surai sewarna biru langit sang kekasih.

"Uh... tapi aku sudah terlanjur membuatnya." Ucap Kuroko terdengar kecewa.

Kise kembali menguap, tetapi segera mengatasinya lantas memberi sebuah cengiran ke Kuroko, kemudian mengangguk, lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya seolah menyiratkan kalimat 'Oke, tak masalah'

Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari kasur Kise.

"Tunggu!" Sergah Kise, alhasil membuat Kuroko membalikkan badan pelan.

Kise tampak mengernyitkan dahi sambil memegangi kepala dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi, menggunakan kostum aneh itu?" Kise mencoba menerka-nerka niat pacarnya ini, tetapi semakin lama ia berpikir justru tawanya terasa siaga akan meledak.

Kostum kelinci yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, lengkap dengan ekor bulat dan telinga kelinci yang sempat ditanggalkan Kise. Intinya hanya wajahnya yang tak ikut dibungkus kostum kelinci.

"I-ini..." Kuroko tampak berpikir sejenak, membuat alis Kise tambah berkerut dan tawanya jadi tertahan.

"Aku... eung, Aku tak ingin dibenci Kise-kun." Tutur Kuroko, kemudian membalikkan badannya lagi dan melewati pintu kamar Kise yang terbuka. Melegang ke luar bilik.

Kise menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal sekaligus menambah kesan rambut singa-nya yang sejak tadi belum dirapikan.

Pengguna nomor punggung 7 itu ikut-ikutan beranjak dari tidurnya, syukurlah rasa kantuk tak menyerangnya lagi. Bagaimana tidak, ia menumpahkan permasalahannya di pagi hari lantas memperbaikinya di waktu yang sama juga.

Kise melakukan perengangan otot-otot, sebelum akhirnya mengejar kepergian Kuroko yang sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari indera penglihatannya.

"Kurokocchi, sayang~" Panggil Kise sambil memamerkan senyumnya, lantas memeluk si mungil dari belakang sembari mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan riang.

"Hentikan! Kise-kun membuat susu yang ada diperutku terguncang." Suruh Kuroko sebal, isi sendok yang berada dipegangannya pun jatuh berhamburan atas ulah Kise.

"Kau bilang mau ambil susu, kenapa malah membuatnya?" Tanya Kise sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kuroko.

"Karena aku ingin Kise-kun minum-minuman yang sama denganku." Pernyataan jujur dari Kuroko tersebut, membuat Kise mau tak mau memasang kembali seulas senyumnya.

"Ah, romantisnya~" Ucap Kise agak disenandungkan.

Kise memutar tubuh Kuroko yang berbungkus kostum kelinci tanpa ampun, membuat pemuda yang mendapat perlakuan 'agak' tak senonoh itu hanya mendengus.

Kise tertawa renyah, lalu benar-benar mengangkat tubuh ramping Kuroko agar lebih ke atas—seolah ia tengah bermain dengan bayi sekarang, tetapi bukannya tawa riang karena 'kesenangan' yang di dapat Kise, melainkan tendangan dari kaki Kuroko yang berhasil mengenai perut ratanya.

"Heh, kaki kurus Kurokocci tak akan bisa mengenaiku-ssu!" Ucap Kise sarkastis, lalu menyeringai tajam.

"Kise-kun!" Marah Kuroko sambil memberi tatapan menusuk ke arah pemuda yang tengah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya itu.

Kise makin mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, memandang geli permata azure yang kentara kesal dan sebal. Ah, atau sama saja maknanya?

"Lagian kenapa juga, Kurokocchi pakai kostum yang nyaris membungkus tubuh begini. Imut, tetapi aku lebih suka Kurokocchi menunjukkan kaki mungil nan indah-ssu." Ujar Kise yang berhasil membuat Kuroko kembali melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Kise.

"Aku tidak mungil, Kise-kun!" Bantah pemilik gerakan _phantom shot_ tersebut kembali memasang ekspresi marahnya.

Kise nyengir kuda, selanjutnya menurunkan tubuh Kuroko dan seenaknya membalik tubuh anak itu agar membelakanginya.

"Aku mau susu coklat-ssu." Ucap Kise sambil menarik resliting baju Kuroko dari belakang. Alhasil, membuatnya seperti memeluk Kuroko dengan sebelah tangan.

Kuroko langsung membalikkan badannya, kemudian menarik kembali resliting yang sempat diturunkan Kise sebatas perutnya.

"Kenapa tak mau, Giliran telanjang di depan Aominecchi mau, Kurokocchi tidak adil." Argumen Kise pura-pura cemberut, kemudian menurunkan kembali resleting Kuroko dengan jahil.

"Bukan begitu." Sanggah Kuroko berusaha mati-matian agar tak mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Apa? Masalah sit-up lagi'kah? Aku juga mau melakukannya dengan Kurokocchi." Minta Kise dengan nada yang dibuat manja dan seperti memiliki maksud lain.

"Kenapa Kise-kun terus-terusan membahasnya?" Kuroko berusaha menahan pergerakan Kise dengan cara mengenggam kesepuluh jemari Kise kuat-kuat.

"Aku cemburu-ssu." Kise tersenyum jahil, kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Kuroko dan tambahan sebuah seringai licik.

"Ayo, perlihatkan tubuh mungilmu."

"Srett!" Kise membulatkan kedua mata beriris caramel.

"Ada tanda?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin karena lagi semangat, jadi chap 3 Cuma aku buat dalam waktu semalam :'v padahal biasanya dibiarin lumutan berhari-hari nyaris minggu bahkan bisa bulan.**

 **Bicara soal klimaks yang bertubrukan, harap dimaklumin.**

 **Dan makasih utk readers yang udh repot-repot baca lantas menunggu.**

 **Makasih lho, ya^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 4**

 **Cinderella pada rintik yang memabukkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Detak jam bagai menuding sesuatu di telinga Kuroko, lalu kedua jarumnya yang menukik seperti menonjok Kise. Sementara di luar sana, sayap berkubu-kubu nampak terbang bebas, menari tanpa beban. Hanya saja, meski bel tersebut tak nyaring dan keras. Tetap saja kesannya si duo pemain inti ini, merasa diintiminasi.

Masih jam 10 pagi, tak buruk juga, sih. Ah, mungkin saja bakal ada sesuatu yang turun dari atas mungkin. Masalahnya, mendung mulai meraba-raba perlahan.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benak, si empu. Kepalanya menengok agak susah payah, sementara sepasang bola besar beriris azure, mengerjap pelan. Tampangnya polos seperti biasa.

"Apa Kurokocchi sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Aominecchi?" Kise masih membelalak, sulit mengendalikan keterkejutan yang membuat jantungnya cetar-cetur tak karuan. Jemari panjang yang kurus masih setia memegang ujung resliting.

Kuroko tak mengerti, lantas segera membalik badannya agar benar-benar si bersitatap dengan sang model.

"Apa kalian pernah melakukan hubungan in..." Tenggorokan Kise tercekat, ia tak semudah itu menanyakannya, tetapi bukti sudah kuat. Tak ada alibi manapun yang bisa membantah ini, namun tidak juga untuk meneruskan kata 'intim' yang terdengar vulgar.

Bercak kemerahan mirip gigitan itu bersemayam di pundak Kuroko Tetsuya. Ada pemberat lagi yang memperkuat hipotesis Kise terhadap hal ini. Pertama, Aomine sudah tidur di kasur Kuroko dua malam terakhir, kedua Kise menemukan mereka sama-sama tak menggunakan baju. Meski makhluk manis dan imut yang tengah menengoknya ini bilang mereka melakukannya untuk 'sit up' tetap saja, ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah ditepis.

Dan kostum kelinci yang tengah dikenakan pemuda dengan tinggi badan 168 cm ini, apa untuk menutupi bercak kemerahan ini? menyembunyikannya dari jangkau pandang seorang Kise? Oh, ayolah. Sudah berapa gerakkan yang dilihat Kise hanya dengan sekali lihat dan tatap, ia bahkan bisa langsung mempraktekkannya tanpa berlatih dengan tekun sekalipun, lalu bercak, ah tanda merah ini? tak mungkin Kise tak segera mengetahuinya'kan?

"Lepas bajumu!" Suruh Kise hampir berteriak saking geramnya, matanya menatap tajam pemuda yang berusia empat bulan lebih di atasnya tersebut.

Kuroko ikut-ikut melotot. Berbeda dengan Kise karena amarah yang berkecambuk, sedangkan dirinya karena terkejut.

"Tetapi, aku tak bisa melakukannya." Sanggah Kuroko, menatap lekat-lekat si iris caramel dengan maniknya yang terlihat makin membesar. Ia mengatakannya sambil menggeleng kuat.

"Kenapa? Kurokocchi menyembunyikan sesuatu darikukan? Aku sudah tahu, jadi cepat ganti kostummu dan kita temui Aomine." Suruh Kise sembari membalik badan, matanya menyipit ada kedutan di dahi, yang jelas Kuroko tahu kalau kekasihnya sedang berkecambuk amarah. Apalagi, setelah partikel 'cchi' yang biasa digunakan Kise untuk menghormati seseorang terlepas begitu saja pada nama Aomine. Ya, meski pada hakikatnya, lebih baik penggunaan 'cchi' pada nama seseorang itu dihilangan karena terkesan aneh, menurut sebagian besar orang.

Kuroko menggeleng bukan tidak menuruti kehendak Kise, tetapi berusaha menolak pengakuan tak jelas Kise. Bagaimanapun juga fiktif seorang Kise tidaklah logis baginya.

Kise kembali melayangkan tatapan bengis, seakan memaksa anak itu untuk tak mengeja ba-bi-bu lagi, tinggal injak pedal lantas berkoar-koar atau sederhananya mengangguk saja. Begitupun Kise baru sedikit tenang.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan keenam itu mengangguk kaku.

Sementara duo pemain basket SMA itu meninggalkan domisili dengan pikiran masing-masing yang dipenuhi tanda tanya besar. Mereka sama-sama tak paham, punya anggapan negatif tersendiri yang mengerubungi isi otak, dan punya letak konflik yang berbeda. Namun, berkesinambungan.

Usai di kediaman, ah salah. Apartemen Kise, dua insan bersurai kuning-biru ini tengah duduk di mobil sport bagian depan. Entah, kapan Kise mendapat izin mengendarai mobil dengan langit-langit terbuka seperti ini. Dengan mata menerawang, tangan memegang stir dengan kencang, semu merah menguasai kulitnya. Apa stir mobil terlalu panas hingga bisa jadi konduktor lantas membuat asap mengepul di kepala Kise? Tak tahulah yang pasti pemuda itu sedang dalam pikiran runyam.

"Kise-kun, cara menyetirmu melanggar rambu-rambu." Ujar Kuroko. Entah, tengah memperingati atau mengomando Kise, yang jelas rambutnya sekarang sama berantakannya dengan jalan pikiran Kise.

Kise tidak menjawab. Sebenarnya dia ingin membalas argumen Kuroko dengan candaan dan tawa konyol seperti biasa, hanya saja lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya. Lagipula kondisi sekarang terkesan tidak pas, bukan? Dan lagi, Kuroko bukan pengaman lalu lintas jadi untuk apa Kise menurut.

"Kenapa kita harus bertemu Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko, masih menatap lama Kise. Berharap saja, pemuda berusia 16 tahun tersebut dapat menanggapi pertanyaannya, meski dengan dengusan pun.

"Aku harus mengonfirmasi sesuatu," jawab Kise cepat, berusaha agar kekasihnya tersebut tak merasa diabaikan. Diliriknya sekilas Kuroko, raut cemas mendominasi wajah Kise. "sayang." ucap Kise, tampak melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan.

Mendapat panggilan seperti itu, membuat kedua pipi tirus nan pucat Kuroko bersemu merah.

Kuroko tak ingin memperdalam masalah dan membebani Kise lebih jauh, jadi segera saja dia menganggukan kepala 'lagi'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bisa jadi sekarang dalam kondisi kontras, mengingat semburat mentari tadi menudungi trotoar yang dilewati Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya, bersamaan dengan itu menghilanglah bentang biru langit menyerupai surai sang _phantom shot_. Digantikan dengan gerombolan awan berisi berwarna kelam, mungkin sebentar lagi bakal ada petir yang bersaut-sautan.

Nah, bicara dengan suasana yang cocok dengan kondisi hati Kise. Berlanjut dengan nyinyir kecil nan memilukan saat terbuka pintu berwarna putih gading.

"Kise?" Mata Aomine menyipit ketika mnyadari teman SMP-nya itu tiba-tiba saja mengunjungi huniannya. "ah, ada Tetsu, juga?" Aomine agak terkejut, jadi kelopak matanya yang nyaris menutupi iris _darkblue_ menjadi terbuka lebar dan sebagai ganti pupilnya yang menyempit.

Okelah. Sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membuatnya jantungnya serasa reflek ditonjok, tetapi kenapa anak itu menekuk wajah dengan kepala tertunduk.

Aomine kembali memfokuskan tatapan ke arah Kise, apa dia tak salah lihat? Rasanya Kise memberi tatapan menusuk padanya, mungkin didetik berikutnya ada sebuah tinju yang melayang di perutnya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi ia mesti berpikiran dahulu, apa gerangan yang menyebabkan si atlete sibuk nan multitalenta ini menatapnya macam hewan buas. Terakhir kali ia lakukan saat dipertandingan winter cup. Saat ia berhasil menjatuhkan dirinya ini yang tak kenal kata kalah dari orang lain, selain 'dirinya' sendiri.

Kise Ryouta bukan tipikal temperamental seperti dirinya, untuk tingkat emosional saja Kise dapat ditempatkan di posisi terakhir. Yah, meski harus di sejajarkan dengan si muka datar yang tengah menunduk ini. Intinya, Kise bukan tipe pelabrak yang cepat marah-marah, meski dia bersikap angkuh sekalipun.

"Ada ap..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Kurokoku?!" Belum apa-apa juga, Kise sudah 'nyolot' begini, padahal ia tadi mau bertanya bukan, lalu kenapa Kise yang bertanya balik? Pake embel-embel 'Kurokoku' lagi. Dia bahkan tak tahu kapan Kise sudah menjiplak eh, men-judge Kuroko sebagai miliknya.

"Apa masalahmu. Dan sejak kapan kalian menjalin..."

"Apa kau yang memberi tanda ini?" Baiklah, untuk kesekian kalinya ia mesti mengelus dada. Aomine tak bisa ikut-ikut dilanda amarah, tetapi tak bisakah Kise mendengarkan pertanyaannya dulu, bukan malah memotong, kemudian bertanya balik macam ini.

Kening Aomine berkerut, ia memjiat pelipis untuk kesekian detik hingga akhirnya, Kise melayangkan tinju ke pipi kirinya.

Tuh, benarkan dugaan si Daiki.

"BHUAAKKHH!" Aomine mengelus pipi dengan lengan tan-nya, seolah ada selai tomat atau mayones yang lengket di sana. Kentara dengan keterkejutan dan pertanyaan menggantung dari Kise, yang ujung-ujung menjadi 'klise' dalam kamus Aomine.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Kise?" Dahi Aomine berkedut. Pipinya belum sepenuhnya pulih sebab rasa panas yang menjalar, mungkin saja menimbulkan noda kemerahan atau kebiruan.

Kise makin memperlebar tatapannya, benar-benar menusuk di mata Aomine. Sejak ia kenal salah satu anggota generasi keajaiban ini. Tak pernah dilihatnya Kise memusatkan wajah seseram ini dengan mata menusuk nan tajam. Kise tipe lelaki cengengesan yang sok keren. Ia kategori serius, jika menghadapi lawan tangguh dan seimbang.

Aomine diam, sebelum akhirnya kembali memijat pelipis. Tercekat sendiri dengan anggapan apa yang akan diberikannya selanjutnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau jelaskan dengan ini?"

Lagi-lagi Kise memanggil Aomine dengan sebutan kau, tetapi itu hanya intraindividu, yang paling buruk dari semua itu adalah hal absolut dihadapannya.

Kise menaikkan kaos yang dikenakan Kuroko dengan kasar, memperlihatkan bercak kemerahan—bekas gigitan kepada penyandang posisi _power forward_ itu.

Kuroko masih menundukkan kepala, meski sebelumnya membelalakkan mata karena Kise tiba-tiba saja menarik bajunya seperti ini di depan umum.

Aomine melemparkan pandangan ke segala arah, seperti ingin mengantisipasi serangan musuh ke ring timnnya, hanya saja kali ini untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada insan lain selain tiga sejoli dari angkatan yang sama ini, tengah melihat pertikaian mereka.

"Kita perlu membicarakannya di dalam, bisakah kita masuk..."

"Tidak perlu!" tolak Kise mentah-mentah dan cukup menohok batin Aomine yang keras. Bagaimanapun ia tak suka mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari sahabat karibnya, orang yang pernah mengalahkannya waktu itu.

"Apa kau yang..."

"Iya, aku yang melakukan itu pada Tetsu." Gantian Aomine yang memutuskan ucapan Kise, meski perbuatannya ini bukan untuk membalas perlakuan Kise.

Ekspresi Kise kontan berubah.

Kuroko yang menjadi objek pembicaraan dua makhluk tinggi itu, ikut-ikutan melotot. Menatap Aomine dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, seakan-akan ia tengah berkata 'mustahil'.

Kise beralih menatap Kuroko, ikut-ikutan menyerukan kata 'mustahil' dalam bentuk mimik muka.

Kuroko menggeleng kuat, surai _babyblue_ bergoyang-goyang lucu, atmosfir tak enak bukannya hanya melingkupi aura mereka, tetapi juga terjadi dalam alam nyata.

Hujan turun, kontras dengan buih putih yang perlahan meluncur menuruni pipinya.

"Kurokocchi."

Biasanya Kise memanggil namanya dengan kedua bibir terangkat.

Biasanya Kise mengatakannya dengan suara cempreng dan riang.

Dan sekarang?

Kise menarik baju kaos Kuroko yang tak berkerah, mengangkat tubuh rampingnya dengan ganas. Mungkin akan melemparnya ke suatu tempat atau mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Kau..." Pandangan Kise melunak, tetapi bukannya merasa lega, justru Kuroko merasa takut. Ini bukan tatapan sayang dari Kise seperti biasa.

"...menghianatiku?" cairan bening itu menuruni sudut mata Kise.

Ini bukan tangis buaya, kan?

Kise langsung menarik lengan Kuroko, mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan pucatnya.

Petir menyambar dari dua sisi, tak tahulah sebanyak apa titik negatif dan positif itu, yang pasti telinga Kuroko mau pecah mendengarnya. Badannya dan Kise sudah diguyur hujan lebat. Mau meronta pun ia kalah tenaga dengan Kise, mempasrahkan dirinya diseret Kise ke dalam mobil.

Kise mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke kursi bagian belakang, kemudian menekan sesuatu di dekat kemudi hingga membuat dinding mobil tertutup otomatis.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko rasanya mau menangis saja, jika diberikan tatapan semengerikan ini dari Kise.

Kuroko berusaha mengelus pipi Kise yang tadi diludahi air mata, tetapi dengan cepat Kise mencekalnya.

Dikuncinya kedua tangan Kuroko hanya dengan satu telapak besarnya.

Kuroko berusaha melakukan perlawanan dengan cara menggoyang-goyangkan tangan. Dan tahulah, apa yang terjadi jika dia terus meronta seperti itu.

"Sakit." Adu Kuroko dengan wajah merah bak kepiting rebus.

Kise tak peduli, ia mulai menaikkan kaos Kuroko hingga sebatas lehernya, menampilkan perut ramping nan rata yang pucat.

"Apa yang Ki-hmmmp," Mulut Kuroko disumbat oleh bibir Kise. Dia melumat bibir sewarna ceri itu dengan ganas.

"Hen-hmmph-ti... eunghh~" Kuroko merasa kekurangan oksigen, nafasnya tak sependek inikan? Lagipula ini baru berlangsung beberapa detik. Mengapa cepat sekali udara dalam katup bibirnya memburu?

Bulir air mata sungguh keluar dari mata Kuroko, menuruni dagunya sampai ke leher. Menimbulkan sesuatu yang asam dan panas—tangisnya kalah oleh suara hujan di luar sana, meski sebenarnya Kise dapat mendengar penolakan langsungnya yang tak jelas.

Dia benci Kise melakukan ini.

Kise masih menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan dia makhluk keji yang murahan.

"Ki-eughh~"

Kise melepas ciuman, mengelap bibir dengan pungung tangan, tak peduli dengan wajah Kuroko yang bertambah pucat, juga mengabaikan tangis Kuroko yang sebisa mungkin ditahan agar tak mengeluarkan suara.

Kise membalik tubuh Kuroko seenak jidat, kemudian menelusurnya, lalu mengecup punggung mulus itu, menggigit bagian kemerahan yang sebelumnya sudah ada di sana, entah kapan sudah ada, yang jelas itu diberikan oleh Aomine.

"Ukh~" Kuroko mencengkram jok mobil.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, sementara tubuh Kuroko terus berguncang karena memberontak.

"Akan kujadikan milikku." Sambung Kise sampai akhirnya memberikan tanda yang jauh lebih besar di tempat yang sama, entah menghilangkannya, menggantikannya, atau bahkan menumpuknya, yang jelas 'tanda' itu ada setelah ia melepas ciuman kasar tersebut.

Kise kembali membalik tubuh Kuroko. Dia tertegun cukup lama, menatap segelintir keringat seukuran biji jagung berada di dahi Kuroko.

Jemari jenjangnya menelusur betis Kuroko, sebelum akhirnya mendorong kainnya agar lebih ke atas, mengecup pahanya, kemudian menggigitnya lagi. Kuroko mengerang sambil menggigit bibir, berharap saja dapat menyumbat rasa sakitnya dari sana.

"Hiks... a-aku... tak ingin..." Kuroko tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-kata, ia lebih memilih menggeleng lemas.

"BRUUKK!" Kuroko langsung menendang pintu mobil lantas berlari dari sana dengan tergesa-gesa. Mungkin kesempatan melarikan diri saat Kise lengah atau bentuk rasa kesal karena merasa dicumbui oleh nafsu Kise seperti tadi.

Kise menatap punggung kecil pemuda serba biru itu dengan sedih, kemudian menyusul langkahnya yang diiringi kecipak air sebab hujan deras masih turun.

Kuroko memang tak takut dengan hujan dan petir, tetapi Kise sendiri tahu, kalau anak itu khawatir dengan cuaca seperti ini. Ia tadi bahkan melihat Kuroko menutup sebelah telingannya dengan satu tangan, sebab satu tangan mungil itu tadi dicengkramnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada lagi rintik-rintik bermelodi yang turun, digantikan serangan jarum bersiasat air bertubi-tubi ke permukaan bumi.

Air tiada henti yang katakanlah 'hujan deras' tengah menguyur Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kise Ryouta tanpa ampun, mereka sama-sama berlari.

Tetsuya melarikan diri.

Ryouta mengejar.

Suara air berkecipak di gendang telinga masing-masing, menambah irama familiar dan keras berdentum-dentum tak karuan. Semakin mereka melangkahi tapak kaki dengan sepatu sneakers, semakin jauh juga hujan berusaha mengejar mereka, menerjang dengan suara gemuruh yang menakutkan.

"Kurokocchi bisa sakit, hentikanlah!" teriak Kise, semoga saja ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Kuroko. Kise juga sebisa mungkin menghalau hujan.

"Kumohon!" Teriak Kise lagi, berharap betul suaranya dapat memecah kebisingan yang tiada henti ini, tetapi hasil yang ia harapkan sama sekali tak terjadi.

Kuroko tak menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh saja tidak.

"Kurokocchi boleh marah padaku, bahkan ben... bencipun tak apa," Kise belum menyudahi kalimatnya, tetapi ia memilih menghentikan langkah sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Ada bentuk penolakan di hatinya, sementara fisik tampak geram. Tak tahulah pola seperti apa yang mengintai seorang Kise ini.

"Kurokocchi bisa menyakiti diri sendiri!" Kise kembali mengejar langkah Kuroko yang sudah lumayan jauh di depannya.

Punggung anak laki-lski _bluenette_ itu nampak naik-turun, mungkin sudah tersenggal-senggal, kecipak kuat tak lagi diciptakannya seperti pertahanannya mulai runtuh seketika.

"Bhuk!" ketika keseimbangan Kuroko benar-benar jatuh, lututnya membentur aspal kasar. Terdengar bunyi air yang memasuki rongga sneaker dalam-dalam. Kise langsung berlari ke arah Kuroko secepat kilat ingin segera membopong Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit kembali untuk melarikan diri.

Sampai kapan sih aksi kejar-kejaran ini akan berakhir?

Lagipula setahu Kise, Kuroko tak suka lari dari masalah seperti ini. Dia tipe blak-blakan yang pandai menyelesaikan persangketaan.

Kise menautkan jemarinya dengan Kuroko sebisa mungkin, namun sebelum Kise mnguasai betul jemari mungil yang tampak menggigil itu, Kuroko kembali lepas dari kendalinya.

"Ukh!" Kuroko melempar sebelah sepatunya ke sembarang arah. Tentu saja bukan untuk memukul mundur Kise, namun ada sesuatu yang mencuat dari sana. Kise langsung mengambil sepatu yang dilempar Kuroko sambil bergeming. Ada ujung paku berkarat yang muncul dari sana, ia menatap langkah Kuroko yang mulai lambat, mungkin pengaruh kakinya yang terkena paku. Kise juga menduga dia sempat tertancap, mengingat darah merembes, tetapi tak terlalu jelas karena air dengan cepat membilasnya.

Kise mendekati Kuroko yang mulai terkuras stamina, melirik sebentar perban di kakinya yang sudah terbuka karena gesekkan bebatu kerikil yang terjal.

Si pemilik trik copas terbaik itu mengangkat tubuh Kuroko, diletakkannya badan berbobot 57 kg itu di atas punggung, seperti tengah memapah karung berisi produksi makanan pokok.

"Lepaskan!" Kuroko memberontak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Kise dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Kise menahan tubuh Kuroko dengan satu tangan, agar anak itu tak nekat untuk meloncat, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah memegang sebelah sepatu Kuroko yang sempat dilemparnya tadi.

Kise memilih meneduhkan diri, untunglah jalanan Tokyo tak sedikit menumbuhkan bangunan-bangunan tinggi berserakkan untuk berteduh.

Kise menurunkan Kuroko dari gendongan, papahan, bopongan atau sebisa kalianlah menyebutnya bagaimana.

Kuroko berdiri dengan alis berkerut, nyaris menyatu karena menahan amarah, meski bibirnya tetap datar seperti biasa, tetapi sedikit ada getaran di sana. Menyembunyikan giginya yang bergemelutuk berkat hawa dingin.

Kise segera menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko, menghempaskan bokong pemuda itu di atas paha. Membuat posisi memangku dan dipangku. Kuroko kembali berontak, sebelum akhirnya Kise membuka jasnya yang basah, kemudian menyelimutinya di pundak Kuroko. Yah, meski perubahan itu sama sekali tak berefek apapun atas kedinginan yang menimpa Kuroko hingga membuatnya mesti menggigil seperti ini.

"Memangnya kau ini cinderella apa?" Ada sedikit cengiran mengejek yang ditampilkan Kise, sembari menahan uap dingin yang juga menghampiri. Kise mengatakannya sambil mencabut paku berkarat yang menancap dari sneaker Kuroko.

Kuroko tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, tetapi kali ini lebih menurut. Soalnya, ia tak melakukan pemberontakan lagi semenjak Kise berusaha menghangatkannya.

"Untunglah sepatu Kurokocchi tebal, jadi pakunya tembus tak terlalu dalam." Entah, yang diutarakan Kise itu untuk mencairkan suasana atau menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kise mengangkat kaki Kuroko yang terluka, kemudian membalut kembali perbannya yang kotor.

"Mungkin akan infeksi kalau kupasang lagi, di lepas saja ya?" Tanya Kise berharap sang kekasih berhenti 'ngambek' dan merespon pertanyaan meski sekali saja.

Kuroko masih diam tak mau menanggapi Kise, badannya bergetar karena menggigil.

"Huh," Kise menghela nafas, lalu membuka kembali perban kelabu di kaki Kuroko.

Menatap luka dalam yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat itu, kemudian di sisi yang lain ada goresan bekas terkena paku. Ah, jadi darah tadi berasal dari luka lama Kuroko yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

"Sudah. Jangan marah lagi, dong~" Suruh Kise dengan nada manja, Kuroko tak menghadap ke arahnya, tetapi ia dapat melihat Kuroko mengembungkan kedua pipi.

Kise mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan menemukan layar ponselnya dalam keadaan basah hingga dapat mengalirkan air.

"Hakutocchi~ jemput kami, di..." Kise melongokan kepala, melihat ke kanan dan kiri, apa ada plat yang bisa dibacanya untuk dijadikan tujuan sang manager.

"Per...tokoan seinen." Sambung Kuroko tiba-tiba, agak terdengar parau. Banyak helaan nafas yang ditangkap telinga Kise.

Kise tersenyum kecil. Tampak mengkhawtirkan sesuatu.

"Ya, pertokoan seinen." Ulang Kise, kemudian menutup panggilannya, lalu melayangkan ciuman ke pucuk kepala Kuroko dengan sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaiman dengan mobil anda? Perlu saya derek?" tanya pemuda berkacamata minus itu, Hakuto dengan seringai yang Kise sendiri tak bisa menebaknya atas dasar dan tujuan apa.

Kise menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Ah, ya." Kise gelagapan, sementara senyum puas mengukir wajah tegas Hakuto.

"Sepertinya hukuman anda akan saya lipat gandakan," Hakuto menggosok dagunya sendiri dengan jemari. "Tuan Kise Ryouta." Sambungnya, alhasil membuat Kise hanya cengar-cengir sambil mengangguk kaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise tampak berpikir sejenak. Memperhatikan Kuroko yang duduk dengan kaki di lantai mobil, walau sebelumnya Kise dan Hakuto sudah membujuknya untuk menidurkan kakinya saja di kursi, tetapi dia menolaknya dengan alasan, 'nanti, Kise-kun tidak kebagian tempat duduk.' Toh, lagian sejenjang apa si kaki Kuroko di mata Kise? Yah, meski Hakuto sudah bilang kalau Kise bisa duduk di kursi bagian kanan—dekat kemudi, tetapi anak itu tetap menolak.

Nah, sejak kapan Kuroko Tetsuya yang penurut ini menjadi pembangkang, padahal ini demi kebaikannya juga, kan? Bahkan ia tak membiarkan Kise membuka sepatunya kembali. Meskin Hakuto kembali menerangkan dan berdalih kalau luka itu akan cepat kering kalau di terpa udara, tetapi sekali lagi Kuroko menepis, 'tetapi ini AC, Hakuto-san.'

Sepertinya, meski ada 1000 bujukkan pun, Kuroko dapat menyangkalnya dengan 1001 alasan atau selebihnya mungkin?

"Kurokocchi~" Panggil Kise sekali lagi.

Kuroko yang tadi menidurkan kepala di pinggir kaca mobil yang terkunci rapat, mengerling ke arah Kise.

"Kenapa kakimu terluka?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Padahal aku berusaha agar tiap episode tak mencapai 3k words, tetapi di episode ini malah menjadi lebih :'v ah, segala sesuatu memang sulit dikendalikan.**

 **Untuk part selanjutnya, mungkin agak atau bahkan masih lama.**

 **Mungkin ya, bukan pasti.**

 **Semoga dinikmati dan...**

 **Sekali lagi 'Terimakasih'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 5**

 **Sesekali, lihatlah kaki langit yang memandangmu. Sebab belum tentu manikmu menampiknya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanvas cream mendominasi dinding-dinding tebal. Halus tanpa cela. Dari sudut yang lain, ada yang dibuat terbuai. Menangkis lamunan burung di atas sana.

"Kurokocchi masih marah-ssu?" Kise menatap punggung kecil Kuroko dengan alis tertaut.

Si biru laut yang sejak tadi hanya membelakanginya. Dan bagian yang paling membuat Kise jengkel setengah hidup, bocah itu hanya bungkam.

Kise tahu, sejak tadi Kuroko lepas dari buaian lelapnya.

Kise bingung dengan kondisi bekunya Kuroko, tetapi ia masih dapat mentoleransi hal ini. Meski tak tahu tetek bengeknya.

Jika, mau repot-repot kembali ke peristiwa kemarin. Tentu Kise ingat betul, bagaimana 'badmood'nya sang kekasih saat itu.

Keluar dari mobil bersama Hakuto, Kuroko hanya menekuk wajah sambil membanting pintu mobil keras, kemudian membalik badannya hendak pergi. Tak berniat memasuki apartement Kise.

Terjadi aksi tarik-menarik kala itu. Namun, karena Hakuto tidak dipihak netral saat itu, ia berpikir untuk menuruti kehendak Kise, yaitu membawa anak laki-laki hiperimut itu masuk ke apartement. Ya, kalian bisa prediksi sendirilah siapa yang akan menang di sana. Yang pasti, peristiwa kecil itu amat membuat Kuroko makin berkecambuk amarah meski ala kadarnya. Ingatlah wajah Kuroko lempeng.

Jadi hasil akhirnya begini.

Kise diliputi tanda tanya

Kuroko yang tak dipihak siapapun, mengatup bibir.

"Maaf. Aku janji tak akan menggendongmu seperti itu lagi." Kise manyun, berharap saja Kuroko mau memberinya maaf segera, lalu menanggalkan isu ringan ini.

Kise mencoba menggali masalah yang menghinggapi Kuroko. Meskipun ia bingung, masalah yang mana hingga membuat Kuroko marah besar kepadanya.

Pertama, Kuroko lari saat Aomine mengaku ia telah membuat tanda di punggung Kuroko.

Dua, Kuroko menangis saat ia melakukan perbuatan setengah mesum menurut nalar Kise.

Tiga, dia menggendong tubuh mungil Kuroko sebanyak dua kali di atas pundaknya.

Empat, dia tak tahu bagian mana lagi yang jadi masalah. Intinya, Kuroko marah terhadapnya.

Sebenarnya ia mau mengiming-imingi si _babyblue_ dengan _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya, tetapi dengan kondisi panas tinggi seperti ini. Mana tega Kise menjejalkan minuman dingin itu ke Kuroko.

Dan yang diingatnya. Kemarin, setelah Kise menurunkan Kuroko dari atas pundak—terhitung dari gendongan ke dua. Si surai _babyblue_ balik menatapnya sinis.

"Ini penghinaan!" begitulah kira-kira kalimat terakhir yang segar terekam di otak Kise. Ya, kubilang terakhir karena sejak kalimat itu mencuat, Kuroko tak berucap apa-apa lagi. Bahkan, untuk mengobati kaki Kuroko saja harus pakai acara paksa-memaksa lagi. Itupun pakai acara Hakuto turun tangan segala.

"Hakutocchi sudah siapkan sarapan. Apa Kurokocchi mau kuambilkan saja?" tanya Kise lagi dan lagi. Dan respon yang sama juga terulang lagi.

Bungkam.

Ah, rasanya Kise mau mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saja.

"Hakutocchi sudah pergi. Jadi, aku tak bisa minta dia untuk menyuapimu. Seperti halnya mengobati dan menidurkan Kurokocchi." Jelas Kise pendek. Semoga saja kekasihnya yang masih bergulung di balik selimut itu mau menanggapinya.

"..." ada sedikit pergerakkan dari Kuroko. Kise menahan rasa yang membuncah.

Si _bluenette_ membalik badannya sembari menurunkan selimut dari pangkal kepala pelan-pelan. Macam mengira-ngira, yang akan dihadapinya makhluk halus atau bukan.

Kise menahan tawa. Geli sendiri melihat tingkah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"..." Pergerakan berhenti di ujung selimut, tepat ditahan pada kantung mata Kuroko. Menampilkan manik _aquamarine_ yang jernih.

Menatap Kise lama, kemudian menutupi seluruh badannya lagi dengan selimut.

"Hakuto-san tidak menidurkan aku. Aku tidur sendiri!" bantah Kuroko agak teredam, berkat selimut tebal yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Kise menghela nafas berat. Entah, sampai kapan sabar mengurusi sikap keras kepala Kuroko. Padahal pemilik serangan _ignite-pass_ itu termasuk tipe anak penurut yang termasuk skala kecil dalam kategori 'bandel', lantas kenapa dia jadi anak kecil rewel begini, sih?

Pelan, tapi pasti Kise mendekati Kuroko yang masih bersemayam di posisinya, lalu menarik selimut berwarna zamrud itu kejut, sedangkan yang dalam posisi disetrum hanya mendelik tak suka.

"Nah, kita makan sekarang..." Kise tersenyum jahil saat menyadari Kuroko balik menatapnya dengan wajah keki sepenuhnya.

Gurat-gurat pucat karena kondisi tidak vit, masih tergambar jelas di sana.

"Sayang." lanjut Kise agak narsis diiringi kekehan kecil ketika kakinya menuruni kasur tersebut.

Kuroko tak bergumam apa-apa, tetapi menerima ajakan Kise. Buktinya, ia membuntuti Kise dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ada susu vanilla. Kurokocchi pasti suka." Kise tersenyum manis, selanjutnya menyodorkan gelas berisi susu vanilla ke arah Kuroko. Ketika mereka sudah duduk di ruang makan dengan tenang.

"Aku suka _vanilla milkshake_." Tutur Kuroko, yang niat alaminya membantah ucapan pemuda pemilik tinggi badan 189 cm itu.

"Nanti aku belikan." Jawab Kise enteng, tetap fokus menatap Kuroko Tetsuya sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Besok Kurokocchi tidak usah sekolah saja ya," Saran Kise. Tangannya sibuk mengoles selai strawberry di atas roti gandum.

Kuroko menggeleng kuat, sedangkan potongan roti masih ada dalam apitan bibirnya. Dan membuat roti naas itu menjadi ikut bergoyang.

Kise tertawa kecil, kemudian beranjak dari duduk, mengitari meja mirip prasmanan, lalu duduk tepat di samping Kuroko dengan satu hantaman.

"Kurokocchi imut sekali-ssu." Kise menarik pipi kanan Kuroko yang kembung dengan roti, nampak benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Kuroko.

"Saakiit, Kise-kun!" Tawa Kise meledak. Sementara yang jadi korban penindasan tak bertuah hanya cemberut sana-sini. Mengelus-ngelus pipinya sayang, yang berkabung kemerahan.

"Lagian hanya satu atau dua hari, kok. Kurokocchi kan masih demam." Tutur Kise iba. Diletakannya punggung tangan, untuk memastikan suhu Kuroko.

Kuroko Tetsuya menampiknya sebal.

"Dua hari terlalu lama, lagian hari ini aku sudah beristirahat total." Tolak Kuroko, kemudian kembali memasukkan potongan roti gandum ke dalam mulut. Mengunyahnya perlahan, hingga akhirnya Kise kembali mencubit pipi. Kali ini keduanya. Kiri dan kanan.

Kuroko mendesis marah. Inginnya berteriak, tetapi karena roti gandum berisi selai strawberry itu berada dalam ruang mulut. Ia tak jadi melakukannya. Masa iya Kuroko mati-matian memuntahkannya atau menelan bulat-bulat.

"Istirahat total bagaimana? Hari ini kan belum berjalan bahkan setengah haripun." Desak Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jam di samping pelataran.

09.43

Wah, memangnya selama apa Kise membujuk Kuroko agar segera sarapan?

"Ini kan demi kebaikan Kurokocchi, senin itu jadwal latihan basket kan? Nanti kau pingsan lagi-ssu." Kise memasukkan potongan terakhir rotinya.

Kuroko merenung. Muncul pertanyaan di benaknya.

Sejak kapan Kise tahu kalau dia pernah pingsan saat menjalani latihan neraka ala Aida Riko. Mengingat kata 'lagi' yang barusan dilayangkan Kise.

Kuroko diam saja. Tak mau mengubris Kise lebih lanjut. Kembali mengunyah rotinya, menelan, kemudian meneguk susunya yang sudah kelewat dingin. Ish, harusnya dia dapat yang hangat kan? Tetapi salah si bocah pucat ini sendiri, sih. Siapa suruh 'ngambek' waktu dipaksa sarapan.

Intinya duo insan yang sama-sama calon atlete basket ini sibuk menghabiskan _weekend_ di depan layar televisi, menampilkan sejumlah berita membosankan, drama penuh kasih, atau guyonan dari pelawak konyol, bahkan buah tangan campur teknologi berbuah anime sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ketiga di Apartement Kise. Kalau rekaman kalian masih segar, satu paska Kuroko menggunakan kostum kelinci, hari kedua saat Kuroko panas tinggi dan sulit dirayu untuk ke meja makan, dan tiga sekarang ini.

Sinar matahari kental kembali menyapa, tetapi tidak lagi dengan perdebatan semu kala sinar itu meratapi dari atas. Koak burung sebagai pertanda baiknya hari ini. Mungkin, ya?

"Makan yang banyak, ya." Kise mendorong apa saja yang menurutnya pantas untuk ditelan Kuroko, tetapi dengan cemberut Kuroko hanya menggesernya kembali atau jika ia sedikit doyan, diambilnya dengan potongan kecil.

Perutnya kontan tak menerima makanan sebanyak itu, meski dia amat lapar sekalipun.

Kise tertawa kecil. Seragam Kaijo yang melekat erat dibadannya hari ini. Kemeja putih dengan satu kancing paling atas yang sengaja dibuka, dasi coklat tua sudah rapi menggantung di bawah lipatan kerah kemeja, dan jas abu-abu dengan celana dasar mengimbangi jas.

Dan bagian yang sama di pagi kemarin. Sejak bangun pagi Kuroko terus menekuk wajah.

Dia cemburu. Kise melarangnya sekolah karena suhu tubuhnya, sementara anak itu sudah rapi dengan seragam kebanggan. Menyebalkan.

"Kurokocchi tak akan kesepian, kok. Setelah mengantarku Hakutocchi akan menemanimu sampai jam satu." Oceh Kise di pagi, dan sejak tadi memang dia yang dibiarkan bercerca sendiri, sedangkan makhluk mungil dengan balutan piyama milik si kemuning semakin menekuk wajah, jika mendengar saran, omelan, atau argumen Kise.

Masalahnya, dia bukan merasa diperalat atau bising kerap kali mendengar suara cempreng Kise yang terus meraba gendang telinga, tetapi ia kesal karena tak diizinkan masuk ke gedung Seirin.

Kuroko mengangkat wajah. Menatap Kise sendu.

"Menyebalkan. Aku tak akan bisa main basket dengan Hakuto-san." Desis Kuroko untuk kali pertamanya. Di pagi ini.

"Siapa suruh Kurokocchi mesti bermain basket dengan Hakutocchi. Kan alasan aku melarang Kurokocchi sekolah karena itu." Jawab Kise enteng. Kuroko mencibir, dalam hati bertutur 'enak saja'.

"Kenapa Kise-kun melarangku bermain basket?" muncul kerutan di dahi Kuroko, dia marah jelas saja, tetapi itu hanya salah paham kan?

"Karena Kurokocchi masih demam." Jawab Kise yang lagi-lagi dengan mimik tanpa dosa.

"Aku sehat-se—hacchi! Hmmph, uuh..." Kuroko langsung menggosok-gosok hidung dengan telunjuk hingga warna merah mendominasi ujung hidung pucatnya.

Kise tersenyum menang, sebelum akhirnya mengecup kening Kuroko sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku berangkat dulu, sayang." disentilnya dahi Kuroko dengan jemari.

"Akh!"

"Jaga diri baik-baik." Kise melambai-lambaikan tangan dan hanya dijawab kerutan dari Kuroko.

Sementara Kise puas dengan aksi jahilnya, Kuroko hanya mencibir sembari mengelus-ngelus keningnya yang ikut memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hakuto menjalankan tugas sama baik dengan tindak tanduknya. Jam satu tepat, sesuai ucapan Kise. Pria yang sudah melewati masa-masa perak itu lantas menutup pintu yang terseret ubin. Dan sebelum itu sempat meninggalkan bervariasi makanan manis.

Kuroko cukup tergugah, meski mereka tak banyak bertukar pikiran atau saling berbicara. Hakuto bukan tipe banyak omong, sama halnya dengan dirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jam. Nampaknya si pemilik ampuh jurus _misdirection_ ini lupa dengan rentan waktu yang telah dijalaninnya.

Kuroko melirik jam yang melingkar di samping pelataran. Manik besanya makin besar kala dibuat membulat.

"Aku lupa mandi!" Panik Kuroko, tetapi dengan ekspresi super datar, padahal sebenarnya itu bentuk keterkejutan dalam kapasitas normal.

Kuroko menepuk dahi sambil mengambil handuk ke dalam pelukkan dan memulai ritual mandinya pada pukul dua lewat. Oh, sejarah baru rupanya.

Usai dengan acara mandi.

Kuroko masuk ke kamar Kise dengan balutan handuk dan sandal berbulu berwarna _orange_ mencolok. Saat mendapati dirinya di hadapan cermin kakinya beku begitu saja. pandangan mata tampak tersorot ke banyak arah. Hingga jatuh pada satu titik.

"Ini?!" Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjap polos, mengangkat barang berukuran kecil dengan pegangan vertikal dan ujung berbentuk horizontal, memuat besi tipis yang tajam.

"Seperti milik _otou-san_." Kuroko membuka tube yang disinyalir pasangan dari alat yang diduga-duga pencukur kumis itu.

"PROOT!" creamnya jatuh berserakkan ke lantai.

"Ah!" Kuroko mengerling takjub.

Benar dugaannya, itu seperti milik ayahnya.

Kuroko menyemprotkan cream berwarna putih tersebut ke dagu, kemudian mengangkat pisau cukur, tetapi setelah lama meratapi pisau cukur yang amat tajam. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghapus krim itu menggunakan mata pisau.

Terlau eksrim. Pikirnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Apa Kise-kun sudah punya kumis, ya?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala ke kanan, membayangkan sosok Kise berkumis tipis berwarna kuning.

Dia terkikik sendiri, lalu menaruh pisau itu kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian menarik dasi coklat yang tergantung di pinggiran cermin.

"Kise-kun tadi pakai dasi, kok." Kuroko mengernyit, tetapi langsung ditepiskannya. Mungkin saja Kise memiliki dua dasi atau bahkan lebih.

"Di Seirin tak ada dasi." Ujar Kuroko pada cermin yang memantulkan dirinya sendiri dan disambut dengan gerakan gelengan cepat. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya dia mencoba untuk menggunakannya.

Kuroko mengaitkan dasi di leher jenjang nan mulus, lalu membuat simpul hingga di bagian akhir ada proses pengencangan dasi.

"Ukh!" reflek saja Kuroko mengelap cream yang sudah lama berlumuran di sepanjang dagunya dengan dasi coklat itu. Ia memandang dirinya di depan cermin dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Ah, ini juga?!" Kuroko mengangkat barang yang lainnya, bentuknya lonjong, tetapi ia tak tahu benar bagian mana yang mesti ditarik agar bisa dibuka. Soalnya, letak garis melingkar itu tepat di tengah-tengah.

Kuroko menariknya dari dua arah dan tangan kirinya lah yang berhasil mendapati tutup. Isinya berceceran, cepat-cepat Kuroko menegakkannya. Menatap bagian sebagai wadah yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat batang dengan kapas melekat. Warna putih bening dan kelihatan lengket.

Kuroko tampak berpikir alat seperti ini harus dipakai pada bagian mana, tetapi setelah memikirkan sosok sang ibu. Ia ingat. Benda ini jelas dioleskan di bibir. Ya, dibibir cerinya yang menggoda.

"Apa model selalu menggunakan alat yang dipakai _obaa-san_?" tanya Kuroko yang lagi-lagi tertuang untuk dirinya.

Ia mulai mengoleskan cairan nan bening di bibirnya yang masih lembab karena sehabis mandi ketika selesai memolesnya, Kuroko menyatukan alis biru mudanya ke tengah.

Tak semudah itu menggunakannya. Ucap Kuroko Tetsuya dalam relung hati. Buktinya, cairan lembab nan bening itu tak hanya bersemayam di bibir, tetapi juga hampir memasuki lubang hidung. Kuroko kembali mengelap dengan dasi, tetapi yang ada cream tadi kembali lengket dan menjalar ke hidungnya.

Kuroko sedikit panik maka dengan segera di tariknya handuk berwarna abu-abu yang sejak tadi melingkari pinggang sampai lutut. Mengelap cairan pelembab bibir dan cream itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kuroko mengamati benda yang lainnya lagi. Kali ini bentuknya lingkaran penuh, tetapi belum sempat di bukanya, tiba-tiba didengarnya suara kekehan kecil dari arah pintu.

"Ah, rupanya cinderellaku tengah bersolek." Ucap suara yang tak diduga-duga itu.

"Deg!" Kuroko mencelos dan merasa terpojok.

Kise Ryouta. Si model tampan yang multitalenta. Sudah pulang sekolah. Kini tegak menyandar di pintu kamarnya yang tengah terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Senyum sarkastis, tetapi nampaknya ada tawa yang disimpan dalam-dalam.

Kuroko tidak mau tawa itu muntah sesumbar saja maka reflek di letakkannya kembali barang berbentuk lingkaran penuh tadi di atas nakas, tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan setelah ini.

Tersangka Kuroko Tetsuya tertangkap basah 'Telah menggunakan barang-barang milik ikemen'.

Bodoh seharusnya Kuroko menanyakan jadwal kepulangan Kise, jadi tak sekendak jidatnya main dengan make-up sekenanya begini.

Pandangan lurus dan tepat jatuh ke arah Kise dengan horor. Cemas mendominasi seorang Tetsuya.

"Itu... aku... eng, anu, Ki-kise-kun. Ini, ini, ti-tidak seperti..." Kuroko tak bisa menyelesaikan kata-katanya kedua telapak tangannya terus bergoyang-goyang ke kanan dan kiri, menyiratkan kata 'tak seperti yang kau bayangkan' atau 'ini hanya salah paham' atau bisa juga 'aku tidak melakukannya'.

Gelagat Kuroko yang salah tingkah makin membuatnya tersudutkan apalagi ia sempat menggaruk-garuk rambut macam orang depresi.

Kise masih mempertahankan senyumnya, kemudian mendekat ke arah Kuroko yang mulai mati rasa dan pucat pasi.

Sementara langkah kaki Kise terus ke depan, Kuroko terus melangkah mundur.

Kise sedikit membungkuk, hingga ketika wajahnya mendekat dengan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kedua bola mata biru itu terpejam takut dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Gemetar.

"Hmm, syukurlah agak turun." Kise menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Kuroko, kemudian melepaskannya kembali. Sambil memundurkan langkahnya agar Kuroko lebih leluasa dan sesegera mungkin membuka mata.

"Maaf, aku menggunakan barang-barang, Kise-kun." Kuroko menunduk, tetapi belum menyadari sesuatu di bawahnya yang menarik perhatian Kise.

Kise mengangguk paham, lalu berlutut, memandang Kuroko sambil mendongak.

Caramel bertemu _aquamarine_.

"Cara pakai dasinya salah." Ucap Kise masih mengumbar senyum.

Usaha Kise membenahai dasi berhasil membuat Kuroko melotot. Dia lupa soal dasi coklat yang main dia gunakan tadi, tetapi nampaknya Kise tak keberatan. Toh, buktinya ia malah membuka dasinya pelan, kemudian memakaikannya lagi dengan telaten pula.

"Tetapi alangkah baiknya, jika dasi ini disadingkan dengan kemeja dan celana." Kise menutup mulutnya dengan tangan terkepal, menahan tawanya yang sejak tadi memang dikurung.

Kuroko mengeryit masih belum sadar.

"Kau itu telanjang, lho."

"Eh?!" Kuroko langsung mematuti dirinya, tak mau repot-repot dihadapan di depan cermin. Melihat dirinya sendiri dari bawah, lalu ke atas dia sudah tahu betul. Kalau dia telanjang.

Oh, kenapa Kuroko melupakan dua hal paling memalukan ini. Ia tadi melepas handuknya untuk mengelap cream dan lipbalm kan?

"Eh, itu..." Kuroko langsung menyambar handuknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu tawa Kise berhenti. Digantinya dengan segaris senyum kembali.

"Kurokocchi kurus sekali ya," Kise menggeleng-geleng tak tega sambil menepuk bokong Kuroko.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko langsung berbalik menghadap Kise, tetapi karena posisi handuk yang tak semapai dan gerak berbaliknya yang terlalu spontan. Handuk itu lepas lagi.

Wajah Kuroko makin merah, kemudian secepat kilat menutupi tubuh putihnya lagi. Jujur saja dia sangat cemas saat ini. Apalagi, melihat seringai Kise. Macam mau menerkam saat ini juga.

Kise langsung berjalan melewati Kuroko, kemudian mengambil dua potong pakaian dan meletakannya di atas kasur.

"Ayo, kemari!" Kise mendudukan diri di atas kasur sambil menepuk-nepuk spring bed yang ditimpanya.

Kuroko ikut mendudukan diri di samping Kise dan menahan mati-matian handuknya agar tidak lepas lagi.

Kise tersenyum geli, lalu membuka jas abu-abunya.

"Mau aku pakaikan?" Kise mengangkat sebelah alis, sambil mengangkat celana pendek ke depan wajahnya.

Kuroko langsung menyambar secepat kilat. Menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"A-aku bisa sendiri!" sahut Kuroko. Alhasil, membuahkan tawa lagi dari Kise, tetapi tawa ringan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya, tiap part akan aku bubuhi konflik, meski itu 'ringan' atau 'tak terasa' dan 'menyebalkan' hanya saja karena tiap part wordnya mesti sudah ditentukan. Yah, jadinya part ini berakhir dengan kisah manis Ryouta dan Tet-chan saja.**

 **Terimakasih untuk review kalian.**

 **Aku juga berharap banyak kepada silent reader sekalian ^^**

 **Sankyu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 6**

 **Aku teguk pahit di jelaga...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bulir air menapaki dinding-dinding kering. Gulita di malam hari membuat makhluk nocturnal bebas menapaki diri, sementara atmosfir tak henti beriak.

Lain lagi dengan keadaan luar, lain pula di apartemen yang ditempati Ryouta.

"Besok, aku sekolah saja, ya." Kuroko Tetsuya membiarkan lengan putih nya melingkar di leher jenjang Kise. Memeluk pemuda berkulit mulus setara dengan nya itu dari belakang sembari menopang dagu di kepala sofa.

Kise yang merasa tergelitik karena sentuhan untai si biru langit menolehkan sedikit kepala, meski kesusahan dengan gerik ia sama sekali tak merasa terganggu.

"Kenapa kau mau ketemu Kagamicchi?" Kise menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit melirik sosok biru yang masih nempel di peyangga sofa.

"Hufft~" Kise tak menangkap jelas gelagat apa yang dituangkan Kuroko, tetapi ia tahu anak itu sebal dengan pertanyaan nya.

"Aku bosan, Kise-kun." Gelak manja pada panggilan 'Kise-kun' terlantun pada pendengaran.

Kise tergelitik lagi, kemudian memutar tubuh nya luwes sehingga lengan Kuroko yang mengunci leher nya terlepas.

Ditatap nya iris aquamarine yang jelita. Binar merajalela, menelusup manik madu yang tak berkedip meski sejengkal.

"Nanti Kurokocchi pingsan-ssu," Alis pirang merengut, kemudian menggenggam lembut jemari-jemari tirus nan pucat. Berharap anak itu mengerti kondisi tubuh nya yang tidak vit.

Sosok berhawa minim itu menggeleng kuat. "aku tidak lemah, Kise-kun."

Kise tampak memasang raut pura-pura berpikir, kemudian setelahnya mengangguk diikuti cengiran.

"Oke," didorong nya kepala anak itu agar mendekat ke arah nya. Perlahan mengusik pipi pucat dengan buku-buku jari.

Semburat merah menguasa pipi Kuroko Tetsuya, perlahan tapi pasti. Di cium nya pipi itu itu lama—seolah itu sensasi dari bibir ceri yang jarang dijamah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gym dibanjiri keringat—memompa otot-otot kecil mereka yang semakin terbentuk seiring berjalannya beban yang dipikul. Nafas lega beriringan dihembuskan di ruang luas. Lelah sejak tadi jadi pikiran, tetapi tidaklah terpaksa dijalani. Toh, mereka sendiri sering puas dengan hasil jadinya. Merayakan bersama dengan cara makan-makan. Tidakah terlalu sederhana dan menyenangkan?

"Oi, Kuroko. Lapang sekali kau, ya?" sosok berkacamata penjabat kapten tim basket itu meregangkan otot-otot sesuai menyudahi lari beberapa putaran sehingga mengundang tatapan menusuk dari sosok-sosok yang sudah letih. Iri. Mungkin.

"Aku sedikit sakit, Kapten." Kuroko menundukan kepala, kemudian mengangkatnya lagi ketika sosok dihadapan nya bergeming cukup lama.

Hela lega, tetapi sesudahnya memijat pelipis. "sedikit sakit?" Hyuga mengernyit seraya mengelap keringat di dahi dengan seragam nya.

Kuroko diam. Bingung menjelaskan perihal tak penting yang menimpa nya. Mana mungkin dia menyatakan Kise melarangnya ke sekolah secara gamblang, apalagi mengatakan gores dalam di tapak kaki.

"Sepertinya Riko akan menambah jatah latihanmu, Kuroko." Sosok lain berkedip. Si pemilik _eagle eye_. Surai raven tampak berombak pelan, sedangkan bagian poni dan ujung rambut menempel di kulit, efek pengeluran epidermis.

Kuroko merengut. "hidoi-ssu, senpai." Sosok penggemar berat _vanilla milkshake_ kembali menundukkan kepala, mengingat betapa dirinya paling lemah kalau menyangkut soal latihan.

Dua senior dihadapan nya tercengang, bukan karena mimik lucu yang ditampilkan sosok ini, tetapi rasanya ada yang menggancal menurut mereka. Sesuatu yang familiar, tetapi tidak cocok dengan karakter seorang Tetsuya.

"Heh?!" Sosok _power forward_ menghentikan laju lari. Niat awalnya ingin menyapa Kuroko yang selama dua hari ini absen, tetapi begitu menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil di telinga. Kagami beralih pada pertanyaan lain.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Kuroko?" Langkah pelompat terbaik itu mantap ke arah Kuroko. Derap sneakers merah meninju lapangan bernuansa cokelat.

Kuroko mendongak menatap Kagami, kemudian mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Apa kabar, Kagami-kun?" seperti biasa raut datar yang ditampilkan. Dan Kagami cukup paham itu, jadi ia tak ambil pusing.

"Kau bilang pakai apa tadi? SSU?!" Koreksi Kagami mengabaikan bentuk sopan santun yang ditujukan Kuroko.

"Ah, ssu! Di **su** m, **su** si, s **u** ki, **su—"** Terpotong. Izuki bungkam.

"Hentikan! Itu tidak lucu, konyol!" Potong Hyuuga sembari menatap sinis rekannya dibalik kacamata bening.

"Itu ciri khas si model Kise Ryouta itu 'kan?" Riko yang sejak tadi memantau mereka ikut nimbrung.

"Kagami, tidak mungkin kau tak tahu apa-apa 'kan?" Selidik Hyuuga penasaran. Ekor mata mengintimidasi Kagami.

Mengangkat bahu. Merasa tak terintimidasi atau memang tak peka. "kurasa Kise pernah bilang Kuroko itu 'hak milik nya'." Ujar Kagami, mengingat-ngingat perihal ia jumpa dengan Kise beberapa hari yang lalu.

"HEEH?!"

Teriakan kompak membuat lari anak-anak basket terhenti.

Hening seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hakutocchi~ beri aku sedikit keringanan." Rengek iris sewarna amber sembari menatap lekat foto kecil di layar panggilan. Punggung nya dibiarkan bersandar di kursi putar. Masih melekat kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing bagian atas yang terbuka _plus_ dasi coklat tua yang sengaja dilonggarkan.

"Tidak bisa! Sejak kecelakaan itu kau belum pernah datang ke sesi pemotretan sekali pun. Okelah, aku maklum kalau insiden itu membuatmu mesti rehat dahulu, tetapi tiga hari belakangan kau menyuruhku menunggu di tempat pemotretan sementara kau bilang ada latihan basket dadakan dan ketika aku berniat untuk mengizinkanmu mereka bilang, kau sudah pulang karena alasan pemotretan, lantas lelucon apalagi yang mau kau mainkan kali ini, Kise Ryouta? Pokoknya kau mesti buat surat pengajuan itu secepatnya. AKU TAK MAU TAHU!" desis terlontar begitu kalimat pinta lenyap. Begitu kalimat terakhir yang terdiri dari empat kata itu melesak, Kise sempat menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga.

Kise mendengus. Menatap sendu layar monitor dan ponsel secara bergantian.

"Tetapi hari ini aku ada..."

"Kesampingan urusan pribadimu! Kau bukan aktor, jadi jangan mencoba-coba jadi pelakon!" dentuman ke meja terdengar dari pihak penghubung. Kise dapat merasakan betapa murka nya sosok manager nya itu.

"Hakutocchi~ hari ini aku benar-benar ti—"

"TUT! TUT! TUT!"

"Huh," Kise menidurkan kepala ke meja.

"BRAAK!" ekor mata kemuning menangkap bayang-bayang ketika pintu terbuka lebar. Berdentum dengan dinding kokoh.

Pemuda berzodiak gemini itu tahu betul siapa pelaku penggebrakan pintunya. Ditambah lagi deru nafas tertahan yang menyisip ke gendang telinga lembut. Ah, lantunannya bahkan lebih indah dibanding bunyi ketikan yang ia buat.

"Apa Kurokocchi baik-baik saja-ssu?" Kise memutar kursi, menatap sendu Kuroko yang penuh keringat. "kau bahkan bermain basket," runtuk Kise, kemudian beranjak dari tempat bersemayam.

Melupakan pertikaian yang dimenangkan Hakuto sejenak.

"Aku rindu," Kuroko menundukan kepala. Masih ada deru nafas yang memburu saat Kise berusaha mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Terhadap?" Kise mengapit dagu Kuroko, kemudian mengangkatnya. Nafas lelah terlantun bersamaan. Kise karena tugas dadakan, sementara Kuroko dengan aktivitasnya.

"Basket," Jawab Kuroko cepat.

Kise mendengus. "setidaknya kau bilang 'Aku rindu, Kise-kun' 'kan?" Kise menegakan badan sembari beracak pinggang. Kenyataannya hal itu sama sekali tak digubris Kuroko.

"Aku harus lembur," Kise kembali duduk di kursi putar, lalu menyedekapkan kedua tangan sembari menghela nafas pasrah seolah dia butuh oksigen sekarang.

"Nilai Kise-kun turun lagi?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala untuk menengok monitor yang berhadapan langsung dengan si _small forward_. Untai biru muda nya menutupi pandangan iris madu si pirang.

" _Hidoi-ssu_ , ini karena Hakuto-kun tahu!" Kise mengembungkan pipi yang jelas ditujukan untuk mendapat perhatian Kuroko bukan keluhan terhadap manager bermata empat itu.

"Kise-kun, aku bawa makanan!" Kuroko melepaskan tas jinjing, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna merah. Mengabaikan keluh Kise.

"Woah~ masak sendiri?" Kise melirik Kuroko dengan mata berbinar melupakan betul aset di hadapan nya yang bisa saja menimbulkan malapetaka lagi bagi nya.

Kuroko mengangguk-anggukan kepala seraya membuka tutup bekal.

"Apa? Apa?" Kise kembali beranjak dari kursi, berlari-lari kecil mendekati Kuroko yang tengah berjongkok.

"Eh?" Kise melirik Kuroko ragu. Telunjuk tampak menggaruk pinggiran kening.

"Kise-kun tidak suka?" tanya Kuroko masih tetap pada posisi jongkok.

"Ah, bukan begitu." Kise tampak berpikir menyampaikan alasan yang logis untuk menolak satu-satunya kehebatan Kuroko dalam hal memasak. "baiklah, akan aku makan." Kise memakan setengah potongan telur yang dibelah dua.

"Enak," Mengunyah. "seperti telur rebus,"

"Kise-kun, bodoh." Penuturan datar semapai wajah Kuroko itu berhasil membuat si model berhenti mengunyah telur. Padahal, ia berniat memuji.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan itu." Telunjuk menuju ke arah monitor, membuat Kuroko mengikuti arah pandang Kise. "Kurokocchi tunggu sebentar, ya?"

Kuroko mengangguk patuh.

"Tik! tik !tik! tik!"

Beberapa saat lamanya Kuroko mendengar bunyi ketikan.

Kepalanya bergerak-gerak melihat layar LCD yang hitam pekat. Mati.

Meski tak ada kegiatan sama sekali. Kuroko tak berniat menghidupkannya. Dia juga tak menggunakan smartphone yang banyak game. Mengisi kesuntukan jadi semakin terelakan.

"Tik! Tik! Tik! Tik!" Mata Kuroko memasati Kise agak lama.

Sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan keresahannya, "Kise-kun aku lapar." Kuroko mengelus-ngelus perut di balik seragam basketnya.

Kise berhenti mengetik, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah makhluk menggemaskan yang tengah berguling di lantai apartement nya.

"Jadi kau tidak mau memakan hasil eksperimenmu sendiri, begitu?" agak sarkas memang, tetapi Kuroko memilih terus mengelus perut seakan menjaga sebuah embrio di perut datar yang tak akan mungkin mengandung.

"Itu hanya rebusan," Gumam Kuroko menyangkal dan Kise tetap bisa menangkap suara datar bervolume tipis tersebut.

"Tuh kan, Kurokocchi sendiri yang bilang 'hanya rebusan'." Kise berdecak bukan sebal, tetapi menelik ucapan Kuroko.

Kuroko masih bergeming. Memegangi perut nya tanpa mengelus.

"Tap..."

Kuroko menoleh saat merasakan firasat tak enak. Diliriknya Kise yang mendekati nya dengan posisi sama bergulingnya seperti dirinya.

"Aku berikan sesuatu kalau Kurokocchi sayang biarkan aku menyentuh ini," senyum tampan terpaut di wajah porselin.

Kuroko membulatkan manik saat merasakan jemari panjang Kise menggelitik pusar nya.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko menjauhkan jemari Kise.

"Jangan pelit, Kurokocchi sendirikan yang memancing?" Kise berhenti menggelitik pusar Kuroko, memilih menuruni tangannya untuk melingkari pinggang Kuroko.

"Ah,"

"Ah?" Kise menaikan sebelah alis sambil menyeringai.

"Hentikan, Kise-kun!" Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masih meredam emosi, tetapi rasa malu sudah menguasai sepenuhnya.

Kise mulai meraba pelan pinggang celana putih yang dikenakan Kuroko, kemudian membiarkan telunjuknya memasuki pelan.

"Kise-kun!"

"Hahaha, bercanda, kok." Kise menarik jemari nya lagi, kemudian membuat posisi kembali tegak. Menghentikan tawa paksanya saat Kuroko mendudukan diri di lantai sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kurokocchi mau snack?" Tawar Kise sembari melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

Kuroko menoleh, menatap sengit kekasih nya yang jahil.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Kise sambil menggerak-gerakan kesepuluh jemari tangan diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Aku mau _vanilla milkshake_!"

"Itukan tidak ada," Kise balas merengut. Menatap lekat Kuroko yang duduk membelakangi. "baiklah aku minta Hakutocchi yang beli," Kise memutar langkah. Berniat mengambil ponsel di atas nakas.

Tak lama ia tercekat sendiri dengan perbuatannya.

Tertegun cukup lama. Kalau saja si manager itu akan membentak-bentaknya lagi.

Kuroko menggeleng, berdiri dari duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk celana seirin.

"Aku makan apa saja," ungkapnya.

Kise megangguk kikuk. "baiklah,"

 _Kurokocchi itu..._

"Aku hanya punya snack, Kurokocchi mau?" tanya Kise memastikan. Meski dia tahu anak itu akan mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Hai!" Mengangguk setuju.

"Kau bisa menolak kalau mau," Kise tersenyum. Senyum lain yang menganggu pikiran Kuroko hingga membuat dua pupil besar itu mengecil.

Tercengang?

 _...selalu jadi anak baik yang penurut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai nanti sayang~" Kise melambai-lambaikan tangan. Membentuk eye-smile di wajah, sedangkan Kuroko mengangkat tangan untuk balas melambai, bedanya lagi gerakan yang ia buat lebih pelan.

"Sampai jumpa, Kise-kun."

Kise menelan saliva. Menatap lekat sosok yang membungkuk hormat ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Kise-kun?" Kuroko memasang raut bingung meski tak terlalu tergambar.

Kise menggeleng. Menyimbolkan 'tak apa-apa' selanjutnya memamerkan senyum tulus yang teramat tipis.

Tangan Kise melambai lagi, kemudian benar-benar memutar tubuh untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Itu..." bibir Kuroko bergumam pelan.

Kejadian kelam itu berputar lagi di kepala nya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Pulang sekolah ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kita bertemu di atap, ya?_

Itulah pesan singkat yang dikirim Kise ke Kuroko.

Kuroko memilih tak membalas, tetapi berniat melakukan permintaan sang kekasih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak menyusup di ruang basket lagi, hmm?" pembuka pembicaraan, tetapi Kuroko tak menanggapi basa-basi itu. Ia tahu, pertemuan ini tidak selucu itu.

Kuroko bungkam memilih menatap lama mata Kise. Ada pancaran kesedihan yang dapat ia baca di sana.

"Apa Kise-kun mau membicarakan masalah SMA lagi?" Kuroko menunduk. Mengepalkan kedua tangan, berharap dapat memberikan kekuatan di sana.

Derap langkah Kise mengalun di telinga Kuroko.

"Deg deg deg."

Semakin laju langkah itu mendekat. Hati Kuroko semakin terasa teremas.

"Drap." Jarak mereka terpotong. Hanya berselisih beberapa inci.

Kuroko masih menunduk, kali ini memilih meremas ujung jas kuat-kuat.

"Kurokocchi,"

Dingin.

Dingin.

Hanya dingin yang Kuroko dengar saat itu.

"Huh," Kise membuang nafas. Mengangkat dagu Kuroko pelan.

Bersitatap cukup lama.

"Kise-kun." Panggil Kuroko miris seolah tenggorokan nya tengah tersedak sekarang.

Kise mengabaikan. Masih menatap lekat manik sewarna horizon itu.

Detik waktu bergulir.

Kise mendekatkan kepala nya. Mencium bibir mungil yang tetap bungkam itu dalam diam. Selang beberapa saat, Kise menarik lagi kepala nya.

Dia tahu kalau Kuroko tak akan pernah membalas ciuman ini.

 _Meski ini adalah..._

"Apa kita tak bisa bersama seperti ini lagi?"

"Deg deg deg." Kuroko membelalakan mata.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bukan merespon pertanyaan Kise, tetapi berusaha menepis ekpresi yang dibuat sang lawan bicara.

Kuroko kembali menunduk.

Dia takut untuk mendongak.

"Akashicchi sudah bilang." Sengaja digantungkan untuk sekadar meneguk saliva. "kita semua harus berbeda sekolah." Miris mengatakannya, tetapi memang itu kenyataan yang ada.

"A-aku akan menuruti pilihanku," Kuroko masih menunduk. Menjawab seadanya. Agar Kise tak terlalu merasa bicara dengan tembok.

"Aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendak, sayang." Kise sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kuroko yang tak lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian mengelus-ngelus sayang pucuk rambut si biru langit itu dengan pelan.

Terlukis sudah raut takut di wajah tampan Kise, hatinya amat bergejolak menahan sakit. Memikirkan tameng apa yang bisa menutupi hatinya kelak jika, dilanda rindu.

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala.

Apa ini terakhir kalinya Kise dapat melihat wajah datar Kuroko yang teramat lucu di mata nya?

Kise berusaha mungkin untuk membungkukan badan, tetapi tetap saja posisi Kuroko tak mengurangi ketidaksejajaran mereka. Tubuh mereka dihempas udara dengan kasar.

Udara menerpa rambut mereka bersamaan. Kise masih tersenyum tipis dan Kuroko hanya mengedipkan matanya sebanyak dua kali sejak Kise menyelesaikan kalimat untuknya dengan lembut.

Kuroko merasa terlalu bodoh sekarang. Ia lebih khawatir dengan jawaban apa yang hendak ia tuturkan.

"Tetapi jika kita memang harus berbeda sekolah, maka hubungan kita sampai di sini." Jelas saja, Kise langsung mengutarakan kalimatnya. Tidak mau menunggu respon Kuroko atau memang tidak mau mendengarnya karena takut.

Kise masih mempertahankan senyumnya dan Kuroko juga masih mempertahankan ekpresi datarnya.

Lama waktu berselang. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau buka mulut.

 _...akhir_

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Apa ini juga akhir?" Kuroko masih berdiri di depan pintu mansion dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hubungan kita, Kise-kun?" tak jelas diutarakan pada siapa.

Bagian pahit itu terkenang.

Kuroko berusaha meneliti kesalahan apa yang dibuat nya, sampai Kise kembali menampilkan ekpresi itu lagi.

Ekspresi satu tahun lalu yang membuat nya merasa dingin...

...dan takut.

Senyum miris itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku nggak ingat kapan terakhir kali minta maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini :'v makasih, untuk yang masih mau baca dan sedikit spoiler untuk chap selanjutnya...**

 **Entahlah, kapan apdet. Meski aku libur hampir dua minggupun. Tugas, PR, Ulangan, dan Hapalan tetap tak terelakan :'D**

 **Sangkyu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Spoiler Next Chapter...**

"Kuroko-sama,"

"Hakuto-san?" Pupil mengecil, cemas mendominasi mimik wajah yang biasanya datar itu—pelipis berkedut resah, setitik cairan bening meleleh perlahan.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya..." Hakuto menunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi..." mematuti diri resah. "...sebenarnya?"


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 7**

 **Merenggut pinta selanjutnya...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua insan. Terikat, tanpa ada tali-menali yang pasti. Renggang hanya karena ketidaktahuan, ketidakpekaan, dan kesalahpahaman.

Lontaran kata 'bodoh' tepat untuk diutarakan kepada keduanya.

Dan saksi aktif hal fatalitas itu sendiri tengah tercenung.

Hakuto. Menatap lama bilah ubin sembari menerawang jauh. Merapatkan kesepuluh jemari untuk memangku dagu yang teronggok lesu, kemudian menatap nanar lorong kosong yang dijamah orang asing.

"Apa harus aku lagi..." meruntuk pada diri sendiri, ingin menjambak frustasi, tetapi merasa itu bukan gayanya. Digantikan dengan gelengan resah.

"Yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" lontaran tanya yang lagi-lagi diutarakan pada diri sendiri.

"Drap! Drap! Drap!"

Kerling manik onyx-nya menangkap sesosok pemuda di ujung lorong. Gelagat cemas mendominasi wajah putih yang jadi semakin pucat.

Tatapan beradu. Sama-sama cemas, tetapi diutarakan pada hal yang berbeda, tetapi tetap saja...

...mereka...

"Hakuto-san." Deru nafas tak teratur yang menjadi kesan utama dari sosok Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Seharusnya kau berganti pakaian dahulu 'kan?" senyum diulas, usai bangkit dari ruang tunggu yang sejak tadi membuat penat menjalari. "Kuroko-sama." Senyum itu tetap dipertahankan dan dibiarkan menggapai surai biru yang halus nan lebat.

Mengacaknya ringan seolah menghapus beban yang sudah dicap 'pasti' merajalela di otak, sedangkan yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang menggebu.

"Hakuto-san?" Pupil mengecil, cemas mendominasi mimik wajah yang biasanya datar—pelipis berkedut resah, setitik cairan bening meleleh perlahan.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya..." Hakuto menunduk. Masih berpijak pada ubin yang kokoh.

"Apa yang terjadi..." mematuti diri resah. "...sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku dengan cepat," Kise menyerahkan beberapa lembar file ke tangan Hakuto langsung.

"Ada apa?" Hakuto mengernyit bingung.

Kise yang ditanyai begitu hanya melongo.

Mereka sama-sama dilingkupi suasana heran.

"Aku tak mengerti," bagian alis pirang menyatu. Ditatapnya langsung lembaran file print-out yang sudah mapan di tangan Hakuto, tetapi justru yang dimintai pertanggung jawaban atas tugas itu bergeming, setelah menanyakan perihal yang tak dimengerti si model.

"Kau tampak tak bersemangat, Tuan Kise?" gurat khawatir mendominasi wajah pria berkacamata minus itu, padahal biasanya jikalau pria ini memanggil nama si _small forward_ dengan embel-embel 'tuan' ada secercah sarkasme yang menggenang.

"Sudah lama, aku tak bertemu Kurokocchi." Kise menggigit bibir bagian bawah, hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Mengingat betapa cerianya pemuda multitalenta ini.

Kernyit lagi-lagi dilayangkan Hakuto. "bukannya anda memutuskan hubungan lagi dengan Kuroko-sama?" agak ragu Hakuto menanyakannya, tetapi jadi berjalan mulus begitu saja.

"Lagi?" ikut mengernyit. Ah, lama-lama dahi mereka berdua bisa-bisa berlipat di usia muda.

Hakuto terdiam. Merasa tak usah menjelaskan, apalagi ia sudah salah memberi pengajuan tadi.

"Aku akan mengeceknya. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang." Hakuto sedikit membungkuk, kemudian membalik badan sembari menyematkan file-file tersebut ke dalam map.

Kise melirik punggung pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai perubahan sikap informal itu berikut hubungannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Apa mungkin ia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan pemuda kurus itu?

'lagi' pula!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, bocah memangnya tak apa begini, Hah?!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengorek isi telinga dengan telunjuk. Rotasi bola mata berputar malas, tetapi bukan karena menghadapi si kulit putih susu yang berbanding terbalik dengan nya, tetapi karena keadaan. Yah, meski berhubungan langsung juga dengan si mungil.

"Tak apa, Aomine-kun dan lagi... aku lebih tua tujuh bulan. Jangan panggil aku 'bocah'!" ada kerling tak suka yang sempat dilemparkan Kuroko.

Aomine mendengus, tampak tak selera menanggapi.

"Aku malas harus adu oceh dengan Kise lagi, kau tahulah mulut anak itu cempreng sekali." Runtuk Aomine untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bukan mulut Aomine-kun, tetapi suara!" Tekan Kuroko tanpa ada amarah sedikitpun. Muka lempeng khas masyarakat Jepang itu tentu tak bisa membaca ekspresi Kuroko secara langsung. Toh, Aomine juga tak mau susah payah membaca raut muka Kuroko.

"Jadi, setelah kau putus dengan Kise, kau mau berduaan denganku, Tetsu?" Aomine menghentikan laju jalan. Kali ini ia benar-benar menginginkan jawaban Kuroko. Meski itu terdengar naif sekalipun.

Kuroko yang berjalan membuntut di belakang Aomine ikut menghentikan langkah kaki. Ia mendongak dan mendapati iris biru tua berpendar menatapnya penuh harap seolah jawaban benar-benar dinantikan.

Kuroko meringis pelan, tetapi gelagat itu tetap bisa ditangkap Aomine, membuat persepsi pemuda yang memiliki tanggal lahir persis dengan Kuroko ini seolah akan mendapat kenyataan buruk.

"Aku belum memutuskan," Kuroko menunduk. Menatap kerikil-kerikil yang telah bersatu padu dengan cairan aspal jalanan.

"Hah?!" Pupil Aomine mengecil. "jadi aku ini selingkuhanmu, Tetsu?" selidik Aomine masih dengan keterkejutan yang belum sepenuhnya mereda.

Mungkin kalau jawaban Kuroko selanjutnya adalah anggukan, makanan ringan dan minuman kaleng digenggamannya ini akan dilemparkan ke wajah datar Kuroko.

"Bukan, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menggeleng lemah.

"Kau tampak ragu mengatakannya, Tetsu." Tatap penuh selidik sepenuhnya dilayangkan.

Kuroko menggeleng lagi. "Kise-kun memang sudah..." menunduk.

"...memutuskanku." Agak berbisik, tetapi dengan sigap ditangkap telinga Aomine.

"Apa Kise mencampakanmu begitu saja?" Aomine melangkah ke arah Kuroko dengan cepat, tampak seperti berlari-lari kecil atau memang karena kakinya terbilang jenjang hingga dengan mudah memotong jarak antara mereka.

Aomine manangkup pipi Kuroko sehingga membuat Kuroko membelalak karena merasakan perubahan sikap Aomine.

"Perlu aku lakukan seperti dahulu lagi?" Aomine menyeringai, lalu mengangkat dagu Kuroko dengan kelima jemari nya.

Kuroko menggeleng dengan susah payah mengingat betapa besar nan kokoh pegangan Aomine pada dagu nya.

"Mungkin Hakuto akan memikirkan cara licik ini juga."

"Hakuto-san?" Kuroko membelalak. Menambah seringai Aomine, meski ekspresi mirip hewan buas itu bukanlah kepuasan seorang Daiki karena membuka kedok Hakuto.

Aomine tak membiarkan dirinya mengangguk, sebagai simbolik 'ya' sebab Kuroko sudah mengerti, meski tak disuratkan secara gamblang.

Pemuda bertipe darah B tersebut langsung mendorong kepala Kuroko dengan tangan kiri nya, mengecup bibir semerah ceri itu hingga melumat nya kasar.

"Lep—hnn," Kuroko mendorong dahi tan Aomine dengan telapak tangannya.

"Grep!" Aomine berhenti mendorong kepala Kuroko, tetapi tak henti mencumbunya. Ia mengikat pergelangan kurus anak itu dengan satu kepalan.

"Aomi—henti... hmmph~" Kuroko terus meronta kali ini menggunakan kaki nya.

Aomine sedikit terdorong dan melepas ciumannya begitu saja. Bukan karena tendangan Kuroko mampu mengalahkan energinya, hanya saja ia merasa harus segera mengakhirinya.

Kuroko menatapnya dengan ngeri. Derai air mata sudah menuruni sudut _aquamarine_ Kuroko.

Aomine menunduk. Merasa salah karena perbuatan serampangannya.

"Aku membencimu!" sentak Kuroko dengan volume meninggi. Alhasil, membuat Aomine tersentak. Ia tak menduga anak itu akan menunjukkan amarah sampai seperti ini.

Aomine menatap Kuroko yang berjalan melewati dirinya sambil mengusap air mata dengan punggung tangan.

"Tunggu!" sergah Aomine sembari mengikuti langkah kaki Kuroko yang terburu-buru.

"Tetsu!" panggil Aomine agak menjerit.

Kuroko tak menghiraukan, tetap melanjutkan langkahnya bahkan ia membuat kecepatan langkahnya menjadi lari karena tak ingin dilampaui Aomine yang secara sadar ia ketahui tengah mengikuti.

"Berhenti, Tetsu!" Teriak Aomine dan kali ini berhasil menyamai langkah Kuroko. Mau bagaimanapun juga langkah Kuroko tidaklah sebanding dengannya, meski bocah itu menggunakan _misdirection_ agak tak terlihat olehnya. Ini bukan lapangan basket yang dipenuhi oleh 10 pemain. Ini hanya jalanan lenggang yang kecil, bahkan tak dijumpai insan lain pun selain mereka berdua. Atau alam memang sengaja ingin menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka secara bisu.

"Kau tak ingin mendengarkan perihal Hakuto mengenai hubungan kalian?" tawar Aomine masih dengan volume yang sama—berharap saja si pesulap jadi-jadian macam Kuroko mau meghentikan laju nya lantas mendengarkan tawaran itu secara saksama. Mau bagaimanapun ini masalah mereka berdua.

" _Damn!"_ umpat Aomine seraya mengepalkan tangan.

Kuroko tak menghiraukannya dan terus melangkah dengan cepat. Mau tak mau Aomine kembali mengejar anak itu.

"Srek!" Aomine menarik seragam Kuroko.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Tetsu!" Aomine membalik badan Kuroko, menampilkan gelagat marah serasa dia yang hanya mengalami masalah sekarang.

"Tetsu..."

"..." derai air mata menuruni pelupuk putih nan bersih. Jemari-jemarinya bersusah payah menghapus rinai nan bening agar tak terlalu banyak jatuh.

"Tetsu?" tatapan tajam itu meluluh, mencegat jemari kurus Kuroko, kemudian ambil andil untuk membersihkannya.

"Maaf," tuntutan dirinya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata itu.

Isak tangis Kuroko makin deras, bahkan sempat mengeluarkan suara.

Aomine menahan pokok permasalahan yang akan disampaikan, sebagai ganti menunggu Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menghentikan tangis.

"Aku benci... hiks... hiks..."

"Maaf," Aomine menundukan kepala, benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. Tundukan kepala tersebut membuatnya tak bisa melihat gelengan di kepala Kuroko.

"Aku benci diriku." Tutur bersemat di batin Daiki.

Gulir mata si _power forward_ membelalak lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

Ventilasi dibuka setengah. Menyambar tirai-tirai putih daging yang kian berombak seiring terpaan atmosfer sekitar. Memperlihatkan sosok pemuda dengan tinggi 168 cm.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk termangu dengan ujung telapak tangan memangku dagu, sedangkan sikut dibiarkan menyentuh bingkai jendela yang tinggi menjulang.

Mata masih sembab, tetapi bulir nan bening itu sudah terhenti sejak ia memasuki mansionnya sendiri.

"Kurasa ini cukup menghangatkanmu." Cangkir disodorkan ke arah Kuroko, sementara si tukang pembuat teh memahat senyum tulus.

Kuroko mendongak. Menatap murid Toui dengan memelas. Ah, bukan sengaja ia menunjukkannya. Hanya bekas rasa sedih yang sempat terukir.

"Pasti kau berpikir kalau aku bersikap seolah jadi Tuan Rumah di sini," ada kekeh di ujung kalimat, sementara cangkir masih berniat disodorkan ke sang empu.

Kuroko memanjangkan leher. Mengintip isi cangkir beruap itu.

"Huh," dengus kecewa yang dikeluarkan. Meski ia sudah mencium aroma khas bunga matahari itu, nyatanya prediksi bocah 16 tahun ini benar. Itu bukanlah susu vanilla seperti yang diinginkan.

"Apa kau tak ingin pernah menyimpan stock teh bunga matahari di lemarimu?" kali ini Aomine lelah menyodorkan sang cangkir, memilih menghempaskan bokong ke kursi dengan leluasa, kemudian ikut menengok ke luar.

"Aku beli untuk, Kise-kun." Tandas Kuroko, tetapi begitu sadar nama sang kekasih. Eh, mantan, tercetus ekspesinya kembali merana. Yah, meski tak tampak. Kalian tahulah.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, kemudian meregangkan otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk. Membuat sosok Tetsuya sempat mencibir karena iri. Bagaimanapun, bahunya masih kalah jauh dengan Aomine.

"Jadi tak ada menu spesial untukku?" pemuda tan itu pura-pura memasang wajah jengkel, berikut mengadaptasinya menjadi cemburu.

Kuroko menatapnya cukup lama, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, sarkas sekali." Aomine mencibir, kemudian mengangkat cangkir berisi teh itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Awalnya aku ingin meminum ini sebagai ganti penolakanmu, tetapi setelah kutimang-timang rasanya aku enggan kalau ini khusus untuk Kise." Aomine menyipitkan mata seolah tengah meneliti kandungan teh yang disedu oleh buah tangannya sendiri.

"Apa Aomine-kun merasa jijik dengan Kise-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan tampang serius, bahkan tak 'nyes' lagi sebab menyebut-nyebut nama si model Kise Ryouta.

 _Jleb._

Justru hati Aomine yang merasa tertekan.

Tampaknya Kuroko menanyakan sesuatu dengan timing tak tepat?

"Kenapa kau blak-blak sekali, sih." Dengus Aomine sembari menyodorkan cangkir yang mulai menghangat. _Lagi?_

Kuroko menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya. "aku mau susu vanilla,"

"Ayolah, kau tak bisa merengek seperti ini terus, Tetsu. Jangan sia-siakan mahakaryaku!" Aomine melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, memasang wajah sok diktator. Lagian, bocah mungil di depannya ini aneh. Sebentar-sebentar menangis, sebentar-sebentar _innocent_ , sebentar-sebentar blak-blakan, dan masih banyak sebentar-sebentar lagi, yang pasti si Kuroko Tetsuya itu saat ini tengah merengek untuk segelas susu vanilla.

"Aomine-kun berlebihan," Kuroko gantian mendengus.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa membuat yang lebih bagus dari ini," ucapan Aomine spontan membuat si mungil Tetsuya mendelik. "telur rebus? Huh,"

"Aomine-kun!"

Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya, kemudian memainkan piring sebagai peyangga cangkir teh.

"Jadi," Kuroko meneguk saliva. "apa hubungan Hakuto-san dengan semua ini?"

Aomine terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana bisa Kuroko dengan cepat mengganti suasana hatinya, tetapi begitu sadar tabiat pengguna _misdirection_ ini, ia kembali bersikap tenang. Kan ia sudah bilang sebelumnya tadi 'sebentar-sebentar anu dan menganu'.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Aomine, sama seriusnya dengan Kuroko.

"Aku juga salah satu perusak hubungan kalian."

 _Setelah menguak segelintir tentang Hakuto-san?_

 _Aomine-kun menyebut dirinya 'perusak'?_

 _Apa lagi ini?_

Kisah kelam yang meruntuhkan hubungan mereka di mulai pada titik ini.

Titik di mana ada yang berkhianat dan dikhianati.

Apa ini semacam simbiolis parasitisme?

Ah, tak ada yang mengerti akibatnya, hingga sekarang. Begitu masa menengah pertama mereka kadaluarsa, banyak hal yang mulai renggang, berubah, menghilang. Tak ada yang bagus.

" _Bastard_! Kau Kise!" Aomine mengaung bak gambaran tentang dirinya sebagai seekor beruang madu di lapangan.

"Kau membuat Tetsu menghilang!" serasa dirajam dengan bilah pisau, tatapan sengit dilayangkan ke arah pemuda yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku sudah merestui hubungan kalian dan kau mencampakannya begitu saja?" ruang kosong itu terisi penuh. Oleh amarah yang berkecambuk pada diri seorang Daiki.

"Hanya karena kalian tak satu SMA, lantas kau memutuskannya begitu saja, cih." Meludah, tetapi kali ini emosinya tampak stabil atau memang sengaja diturunkan.

Dan sejak mereka bertengkar, atas cacian yang telak dilayangkan Aomine. Kise sudah lama mengepalkan tangan, bukan bersiap menghajar si pemuda tan, tetapi karena rasa sesalnya sendiri.

"Tetapi dia naif," Kise menunduk lunglai, Aomine membelalak berniat mencolok bola mata keemasan si model, tetapi sia-sia juga kalau ia lakukan.

"Kau bahkan sama naifnya," sambung Kise, ia mengangkat kepala. Tampak berapi-api.

"Kalian berciuman 'kan?!" gambaran mata Kise jauh lebih menusuk dari Aomine.

 _Sebab ia merasa yang dikhianati._

 _Sebab ia tak berbohong barang sekali._

 _Sebab ia juga merasa merugi._

 _Sebab ia punya hak atas ini._

"Bukankah kalian sudah putus?" racau Aomine, merasa tak bersalah.

Kise bertambah berang.

"Huh, berarti selama ini dia berselingkuh," gantian Kise yang meludah. Ia membalikan badan enteng.

"Aku tak peduli dengan jalan hidupnya," tandas sarkas, yang bahkan menyakiti batin Aomine yang tengah berkhianat—seakan ia yang dikhianati.

Kise melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Aomine, tak sadar bahwa ada sesal yang tengah dirasa Aomine.

"Ck, apa skenario si Hakuto itu tak terlalu berlebihan?" Aomine menolak menatap punggung Kise yang mulai menjauh.

"Tetsu bahkan benar-benar hilang," dia meremas ujung jaket kulitnya, kemudian menatap sang cakrawala yang memiliki corak senada dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Harus di mana aku mencarimu?" entah, tanya itu ditujukan pada siapa.

"Bodoh!" Kise menghantam badan mobil dengan kepalan tangan, tetapi dari awal ia tahu. Justru ia yang merasa sakit, bukan benda mati tak bernyawa itu.

Kise memasuki isi mobil, memegang setir dengan murka. Ini kali pertama ia mengendarai mobil sendiri, bahkan diusianya yang terbilang belia.

15 tahun. Huh, bagaimana mungkin? Itu tak hanya melanggar peraturan.

Tata cara begini bukan seperti orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Dengus dilayangkan ke ari-ari mobil, kemudi berputar bak roda. Menyusuri jalanan kota dengan perasaan antah-berantah.

Hingga hal naas itu menimpanya.

"CIIIIIT!" derit mobil terhantam dengan bodi mobil yang lebih besar.

"BRAAK!" satu tumbang, hingga menghantam bongkah batu nan kokoh.

"BRAAK!" seperti di tarik magnet, tak hanya satu-dua, tetapi tiga.

"BRUUK!" iris membalak lebar. Menyaksikan sesuatu tergeret di aspal.

Dan semua ingatan berdarah itu menghantam kinerja otak.

Terbuanglah hal manis dan pahit bersamaan.

Begitu sang model terbangun.

Ia sudah dihadapkan dengan bau obat yang beriak.

Ia sudah berada di tengah-tengah surga dunia. Ah, ralat, terlalu narsis kalau dia bilang ini 'surga dunia' ini rumah sakit.

Jemari Kise meraba dinding kepala dan mendapati kain putih melingkari kepala. Melintang tebal.

Sakit di ubun-ubun menyerang saat itu juga dan begitu ia berteriak, semua yang ia alami terpangkas begitu saja.

Ia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

"Hanya Hakuto, yang mengetahui kondisi Kise." Aomine menutup cerita dengan kepala tertunduk, tetapi begitu tak mendengar respon sang lawan bicara. Ia mengangkat wajah, meratapi seorang Tetsuya yang kembali bergelinang air mata.

Karena riwayat yang dipaparkan Aomine itulah, akhirnya si surai langit di musim panas berpijak di gedung serba putih ini.

"Hakuto-san?" Pupil mengecil, cemas mendominasi mimik wajah yang biasanya datar—pelipis berkedut resah, setitik cairan bening meleleh perlahan.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya..." Hakuto menunduk. Masih berpijak pada ubin yang kokoh.

"Apa yang terjadi..." mematuti diri resah. "...sebenarnya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alurnya maju-mundur-maju-mundur :'v kek syahrini. Jadi jangan bingung, hoh! Karena aku ngerjain episode ini dipenghujung kelas IX jadi agak resah. Soalnya, kalo mau semesteran materi di sekolah kejer-kejeran, apalagi ulangan yang tabrak-tabrakan :'v**

 **Yah, semoga suka.**


	8. Chapter 8

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 8**

 **Bertolak dengan masa lalu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kursi kerja sudah sepenuhnya di putar 180°. Pria berahang keras itu duduk dengan kaki menyilang ala bangsawan, sementara bohlam hitam pekat mengintrupsi lelaki berkacamata sebagai bawahan.

"Bulan lalu kinerja Kise menurun, sekarang aku bahkan tak melihat batang hidungnya." Deru nafas kesal dibuncah. Puntung rokok diketuk-ketuk perlahan di atas asbak.

"Ma-maaf..." sang lawan bicara menunduk. Membuat lapis mata mengendur ke bawah.

Atasan angkat bahu, menyeret tumpukan foto yang terbengkalai, kemudian memutar kursi kerja dalam satu hentakan.

"Aku tak bisa mentolerin lebih lanjut. Agensi sudah banyak membayar kerugian yang dibuat si tukang sesumbar itu, paksa dia mengakhiri hubungannya bila perlu..."

Kalimat sengaja dibiarkan menggantung, doktirn selanjutnya dibarengi dengan lukis seringai. Membuat gambaran takut nan cemas dalam diri Hakuto.

"Hancurkan saja dia."

 _Glek._

Teguk tak bersahabat.

Pandangan mata menerawang jauh, meremas kulit lengan—sementara isi otak terus membayangkan pantulan langit di musim panas.

"Kenapa harus kau yang dikorbankan..." jemari mengepal, menampilkan urat keunguan.

"Kuroko-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Usai negosiasi yang berat sebelah, Hakuto bertandan pada sosok lain. Dan kali ini ia memiliki intruksi yang lebih, meski si pemuda bukanlah bawahan, suruhan, apalagi budaknya.

Hakuto menerawang jauh, menatap pemuda belia yang berada pada masa-masa memberontak. Namun, ia tak mengisap rokok manis seperti atasannya, melainkan mengorek sesuatu pada telinga berkali-kali. Hal ini membuat Hakuto berniat membelikannya, _cotton bath_. Yah, mungkin saja si pemuda tak punya cukup dana. Eh, tetapi rasanya tidak!

Hingga ia harus berselisih dalam kondisi setengah teggang dan sebal seperti sekarang.

Decak sebal dilayangkan pemuda tan. Surai _navy_ yang tipis, berliuk pelan sebab tekanan udara terbilang tinggi.

"Apa menguntungkannya bagiku?" iris senada, berputar malas seolah pemandangan di depannya sangat menyebalkan. Ya, sebenarnya sosok manager Kise Ryouta ini memang betul-betul menyebalkan, sih.

"Aku tak tahu, tetapi aku bisa jamin secara ekonomi." Perawakan tegas, tetapi masih terbesit keraguan di batin.

Daiki. Pemuda itu menaikan sebalah alis dengan tampang brutal.

"Kau tahu betul kalau aku sahabat Kise?" tanya nyalang, bukan karena menguji ketidaktahuan Hakuto, melainkan menekankan sesuatu. Menekankan bahwa hubungan 'persahabatan' seperti yang diucap si biru tak bisa dipecah begitu saja dengan hal moneter.

Hakuto mengangguk. "dan aku juga tahu sesuatu yang kau rasakan terhadap Kuroko-sama." Manik _onyx_ berujar serius, tak bermaksud menantang. Hanya saja tercuat seperti itu.

Aomine sempat membelalak, berusaha mengantisipasi kalimat 'sok tahu' yang dinyatakan, tetapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkalnya, bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ia simpan terhadap si bocah putih pucat.

"Kau—" telunjuk mengacung lurus. Simbolik ketidaksopanan yang jadi spontanitas saja.

"Tentu aku tahu," sarkas. Seringai, tentu hal yang jarang sekali diperlihatkan sosok Hakuto. Namun, dikondisi sekarang tampang seperti ini diperlukan, mengingat betap _belagu_ -nya bocah di hadapan.

"Anda..." diam sesaat. Sengaja bersikap formal untuk membuat suasana tegang. Sekaligus untuk menghentikan aksi Daiki dalam mengeluarkan kotoran telinga. Eh?! "selalu berada di sisinya, saya sudah memperhatikan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari dan mungkin anda bisa melakukan hal intrik. Ah," menggeleng pelan. Tak mengakseptasi pernyataan sendiri. "bahkan hal intim."

 _Oh, hal intim katanya?_

Pemain brutal dengan taktik tak mudah disentil ini memang mesum, menyelami hal intrik seperti yang dicetuskan Hakuto—ngomong-ngomong hal nyetriknya berkisar bolak-balik majalah porno—parno, doang. Dan hal intim yang barusan bertandang di telinga Si Tan.

Astaga, Aomine tak pernah mencoba seumur hidup. Percayalah, meski ia satu sekolah lagi dengan Satsuki yang semok. O.O

Aomine menunduk berisisian dengan pemikiran bejat.

Menerima.

Menolak.

Menerima.

Menolak.

Jika ia menerima apa konsekuennya?

Jika ia menolak akankah terbit kesempatan lainnya?

"Apa kau resah jika jadi tontonan publik?" derit serius, sedangkan rahang mengeras.

Aomine bungkam. Bukan kaget dengan embel-embel 'publik' toh, tak masalah baginya jadi tontonan publik macam Kise Ryouta, lagian pemuda serba navy ini juga sudah sering jadi bahan pembicaraan, bahkan diliput. Jadi anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Huh, tentu sangat menarik perhatian orang.

"Aku bisa melakukannya..." masih menunduk, sedangkan jemari-jemari dibiarkan terbuka, menatap buku-buku. Mengantisipasi rasa tegang yang menyulut.

Senyum hambar dipoles.

"Kau hanya memintaku berciuman dengan Tetsu 'kan?" uji koreksi, meski untuk penekanan bahwa tak ada kesepakatan lain selain hal intim barusan.

"Umm." Angguk tegas.

"Jangan berpura-pura merasa tak bersalah. Aku tahu hatimu itu cukup melankolis." Komentar Aomine, alhasil membuat pemuda berkacamata itu mengecilkan pupil.

"Kau masokis 'kan?" gantian Aomine yang memojokan.

"Ah, kau tahu saja," Hakuto menahan gurat cemas yang mendera. "Aomine-san." Nyatanya dera sarkas itu cukup berarti bagi Hakuto.

Keputusan telak dan hasil sepakat tercapai.

Hanya saja...

Tak menguntungkan keduanya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya mendongak, menatap hamparan horizon yang semapai dengan corak rambut. Ia mengulum senyum, tak berniat menampakannya barang sedikit pun. Lagian ia juga sudah biasa dengan tampang datar.

Tangan terbilang mungil untuk ukuran lelaki itu dikepalkan, seperti halnya bangsa yang serba kekurangan hemoglobin. Corak merah muda itu tak dapat disingkirkan kala kulit mengelinjang.

"Oi, Tetsu!" sapa si pemain bernomor punggung 10, sedangkan yang merasa nama kecilnya diteriakan dengan suara berat si titan segera menolehkan kepala. Menghalau bayang terik di atas kepala.

"Kudengar, kau lulus masuk Seirin. Kau masih ikut basket 'kan?" Salam yang sempat dirujukan belum sempat dibalas dari makhluk baby blue, tetapi sudah diajak bicara macam-macam.

Kuroko mengangguk, malas memandang pemuda dengan setelan pakaian asal-asalan itu. Meski sudah lulus SMP nyatanya fashion si tan tak sepenuhnya berubah. Masa iya, dia ngajak perawan macam Tetsuya jalan-jalan pakai setelan saat mau latihan basket gitu. Malah keringetan lagi.

"Ah, sayang sekali."

Kuroko menoleh, menatap datar bocah lulusan Teikou itu dengan sengit. Dia tahu kekecewaan Daiki terletak pada sekolahnya, bukan eskul.

"Itu pilihanku. Aomine-kun tak punya hak untuk menghakimi." Sudut si biru sedikit berkedut. Sementara yang menerima ucapan spontan itu hanya memandang keki.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berpolitik denganmu?" Aomine mengorek isi telinga dengan kelingking. Membuat seorang Kuroko yang menjadi saksi hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Namun, tatapan Kuroko terhadap dirnya tak berlangsung lama. Ia kembai menundukan kepala macam orang galau, yang sebenarnya memang galau, sih.

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih begitu." Aomine menepuk bahu kanan Kuroko dengan kasar. Membuat bocah pucat itu tertegun atas ulahnya.

"Ayo," pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil segera ditarik. Mengikuti laju arah yang akan ditempuh. "kita bersenang-senang."

"Kita main apa saja dan..." tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa menggiurkan si pengguna misdirection.

"Makan apa saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Vanilla Milkshake." Tuntut dari bibir sewarna ceri. Sang pelayan yang belakangan baru mengetahui ada makhluk dengan badan sejajar dengannya, buru-buru mencatat pesanan.

Aomine mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangan.

"Kapan sih kau bosan dengan minuman itu, Tetsu?"

"Tak akan pernah," Kuroko menggelengkan kepala lucu, sementara dua bola mata tetap lurus ke depan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau denganku?" tanya skeptis, ekor mata terus mengamati makhluk yang tak lebih tinggi ketimbang dirinya.

"Terimakasih." Kuroko membungkuk hormat. Segera menyeruput menu favorit.

"Apa kau akan bosan denganku?" ulang Aomine meski dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Ia berhenti menyandar pada dinding.

"Apa mak—" iris aqua tersebut membulat. Bilabial tipis bak ceri dibungkam, kedua tangan yang merengkuh vanilla milkshake kesayangan dibiarkan terlepas, berusaha berontak dari cumbu sahabatnya ini.

"Aomin—ah.." tak dibiarkann mengecap udara lagi, sedangkan kedua tangan pucat yang terkepal terus memukul-mukul dada Si Navy. Dan segala upaya Kuroko Tetusya gagal. Diganti dengan desah lembut.

Dia kehabisan nafas. Bingung harus berbuat apa yang pasti bisa lepas dari ini.

"Hen—eunggh..." gagal lagi dan kali ini kedua pergelangan tangan yang terkepal untuk memukul dikunci.

Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka intens. Mengumpat sebab kemesraan barang di tempat umum, juga mengeluhkan etika anak muda zaman sekarang.

Kuroko menendangkan kakinya ke lutut Aomine, namun pemuda itu tak bergeming tetap melumatnya. Air mata mulai merembes, kali ini kaki ditendang telak di selangkangan.

Lumatan pada bibir terlepas.

Kuroko Tetsuya berlari dari sana, berang, tak mengindahkann tumpahan cairan putih yang menguasai pakaian bahkan celananya.

Persetanan dengan vanilla milkshake favorit yang terbuang percuma.

"BRUUUK!"

Dia terjatuh di dekat trotoar, berusaha memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulut, tetapi tak ada yang keluar. Bagaimanapun ia belum menyentuh makanan apapun. Yah, kecuali air mineral usai sikat gigi dan milkshake beberapa sedot.

Dia merasa jijik. Bukan terhadap Aomine, tetapi lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks... hiks..." dan akhirnya hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di antara kedua lutut.

"Tetsu!" Aomine berlutut di hadapan Kuroko.

"Aku tahu kau tak menerima maafku." Aomine menunduk, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyentuh lutut Kuroko yang bergetar.

"Maaf karena telah tampil menjijikan," tangan itu merambat ke surai baby blue, mengelusnya pelan. Ingin mendekap tubuh ringkih yang bergelung, tetapi merasa tak punya hak lagi.

Surainya bergetar, tetapi bukan hanya karena isak tangis, tetapi karena gelengan. Aomine cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

"Maaf... maaf... aku tak bermaksud untuk menyentuhmu lebih lanjut."

"Bukan..." ujar lemah, Aomine membulatkan mata. "bukan itu!" tambah Kuroko dengan kapasitas suara meninggi.

Tangan Aomine ikut bergetar, masih meratapi wajah yang bersembunyi itu.

"Aku yang menjijikan hiks... hiks..." sesegukan di antara lutut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?!" amarah berkecambuk.

"Aku... hiks..."

Aomine menggeleng keras. "berhentilah."

"Aku yang menjijikan..." tuduh pada diri sendiri.

"Kubilang berhentilah, Tetsu!" seharusnya ia mengerti. Kalau Tetsuya akan sesintif ini pasca putus dari Kise.

Kepala itu terangkat.

"Kise-kun..." lirihnya.

"Aku mau..." terdengar parau.

"Kise-kun." Lamat-lamat menurun drastis.

Dan semenjak hari itu, Aomine kehilangan sosok yang berjuang dari string 3 hingga menjadi pemain utama sekaligus sosok yang dicintainya, bahkan ia pun harus kehilangan sosok fans yang dikenal publik. Sosok yang pernah menggilainya, hingga beralih kedunia basket yang teramat dicintai.

"Apakah permainan Hakuto berlebihan?" tunduk penyesalan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke masa 16 tahun mereka.

"Tetsu!" deru nafas lelah dihembus kuat-kuat, sementara tangan menyentuh lutut seraya menstabilkan debar jantung. Mengisolasi lorong penuh jamah dokter dan perawat. Tak menghiraukan tatap nyinyir dari penjeguk, juga pasien.

Aomine Daiki, ia menghapus peluh yang menggenang di atas bibir dengan tatapan melanglang buana.

"Sudah cukup, brengsek!" Aomine menarik lengan Kuroko, berusaha melepasnya dari buai seorang Hakuto. Alhasil, membuat sosok itu berhenti mengelus kepala Kuroko.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti mereka!" bentak Aomine.

Hakuto hanya tertunduk, perlahan mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Bukan kesal kentara ada manusia yang memiliki insting hewan buas di hadapan, melainkan sebab mengutuk diri sendiri.

"Maaf." Dan satu diksi itu, tak diindahkan Kuroko. Anak itu langsung mendobrak pintu bangsal. Mengerling panik pada pengisi ruangan bernuansa putih.

"Kise-kun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kise?" mereka duduk bersisian, sang penghantur tanya membiarkan seluruh jemari tangan mengait satu sama lain. Menerawang ubin yang ditapaki kaki dengan gelisah.

"Ingatannya hilang perlahan-lahan,"

"Heh?! Dia _pikun_ di usia dini?" tatap tak biasa, manik biru tua mengernyit tak mengerti.

Hakuto mengangguk sebagai respon utama. "bisa dikatakan begitu,"

"Kapan ini terjadi?" nyalang lebar.

"Setahun lalu, saat itu ia ditemukan kecelakaan di dekat hutan."

 _Deg._

 _Jadi ini murni kesalahanku?_

Aomine terhenyak. Mengingat peristiwa di mana ia menyalahkan Kise atas kepergian Kuroko, padahal itu semua adalah akibat dari skenario yang ia jalankan dengan Hakuto.

 _Astaga. Aku bahkan membuat Kise menderita penyakit ini!_

Hakuto meneguk ludah, menatap bagaimana terpukulnya seorang Aomine.

Sebab ia juga pernah merasakannya...

Bagaimana menatap wajah sendiri dengan pupil mengecil.

"...mereka."

"A-apa?" Aomine tergagap, menatap perangai Hakuto lekat-lekat, sebab ia tahu telah menanggalkan sebuah kalimat yang mungkin berarti.

"Aku akan melindungi mereka." Ulang Hakuto dan kali ini Aomine mangakseptasi cepat, tanpa berpikir panjang.

Karena ini hukuman dari pengkhianatannya.

Maka, ada sesuatu yang harus ia buang dan relakan.

"Tetsu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BRAAK!" pintu didobrak dari luar. Menampilkan sosok pemuda _bluenette_. Dengan tampak khawatir yang berlebih, alis berkedut, dan wajah pucat serta peluh membanjiri. Pembawaan langka, ditambah lagi ia tak segan merentangkan kedua tangan seraya menerobos masuk, menerjang apa saja yang berda dihadapan.

Beruntung yang berada di hadapan...

"Kise-kun!" ia setengah berteriak, hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

...kekasihnya. Dan mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu status itu berubah.

Si Pirang menoleh, terenyuh dengan peluk dadakan yang dilakukan Si Biru.

"Kurokocchi?" agak parau, tetapi dalam gendang telinga seorang Tetsuya. Itu sangatlah hangat, meski alunan cempreng tetap mengalir.

"A-apa kita..." ada tenggak saliva yang memutus ucapan Kuroko, emmbuat Kise menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ya?" seakan tak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, makin menyeruduk kepala ke dada bidang Kise. Tak mau mempertanyakan yang belum pasti, sebab ia takut terluka jika menanyakannya atau mengalami hal serupa, yang diluar dugaan lagi.

Dia tahu, apa yang tengah diindap Kise.

"Ish, Kurokocchi membuatku penasaran setengah mati-ssu." Kise mengelus sayang surai sewarna cakrawala, sedikit-sedikit memainkan untainya yang tampak berdiri. Melilit-lilitkan telunjuk dengan surai baby blue.

"Aku sayang Kise-kun." tandas yang agak terendam, tetapi terus tergiang di kepala Ryouta.

"Kurokocchi bicara apa?" Kise menahan tawa, masih mengelus untai aqua yang terus-terusan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Mungkin menahan malu, mungkin juga menyembunyikan sesuatu yang bersemu sakura.

"Aku sayang Kise-kun." Toh, kenyataannya candaan yang dimainkann Kise tak disadari sang empu.

Kise masih menahan tawa, tergelitik sendiri dengan jemari Kuroko yang semakin kuat menarik piyamanya.

"Suara Kurokocchi terendam-ssu."

 _Srek._

Ah, Apa Kise telah melakukan hal yang salah?

Kuroko melepas rengkuhan, kemudian berdiri di sisi kiri Kise yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, mengantisipasi hal apa yang mungkin didengar. Namun, pemuda itu belum juga mengangkat kepala. Masih menunduk sambil menarik ujung kaos.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko menatap lurus Kise, membuat pemuda itu terkejut bukan main. Apalagi, saat alis biru muda itu saling bertautan. Menyalurkan bentuk amarah.

"Aku sayang Kise-kun." Pengulangan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Kise tercengang selang beberapa saat, kemudian menarik sudut bibir untuk memoles senyum.

Kise langsung menarik tubuh kecil itu, merengkuhnya seperti sedia kala, kemudian tertawa renyah. Bukan tertawa karena telah mempermainkan Tetsuya, tetapi karena ia merasa teramat dicintai.

Ternyata Kise tak melakukan hal salah.

Dan alis yang bertautan itu...

...sebuah bentuk keseriusan.

"Kau manis sekali-ssu~" untai lebat itu tak lagi dielus, melainkan diacak dengan gemas, tetapi sang korban tak melakukan protes.

Tumben, pasrah?

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kise-kun?" Kuroko mendongak untuk menatap langsung wajah Kise.

"Aku?" telunjuk mengacung pada diri sendiri. "tentu saja baik-baik saja." Kise kembali mendorong kepala Kuroko ke dada, membuat bocah itu menggoyang-goyangkan kepala minta dilepas dari jerat sesaat.

"Sesak Kise-kun," Kuroko mengeluh dengan tampang cemberut.

"Memangnya siapa yang terlebih dahulu menciumi tubuhku ini?" goda Kise dengan tampang riang.

"Aku tidak mencium tubuh, Kise-kun!" Kuroko langsung melepaskan diri, kemudian melengos.

"Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong Kurokocci kelihatan panik sekali tadi." Ujar Kise sambil menyeringai. Menghalau tawa renyahnya yang sempan mengalun tinggi di indera pendengar Kuroko.

"Kupikir terjadi sesuatu yang parah terhadap Kise-kun," raut datar dipasung kembali, membuat nada skeptis si Ryouta yang bermaksud mengejek terhenti.

"Memang terjadi sesuatu padaku, tetapi tidak parah, sih." Kise merendahkan nada pada penghujung kalimat berniat mencairkan sesuatu hati Kuroko yang sepertinya merasa ditipu undian bernilai 3 juta. Eh, masa'?

"Jadi?" Tuntut Kuroko. Kise nyengir bulan sabit, seraya menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"Eh, jadi..." iris madu menyipit, sementara kinerja otak berusaha memikirkan jawaban aji mumpung. Soalnya, ia tak bisa membedakan nada bicara Kuroko sekarang. Nih, anak datar amat, sih.

"Aku hanya demam."

"Kise-kun bohong," masih perawakan yang sama, sedatar tripleks.

"Ya, aku memang demam, Kurokocchi." Kali ini tak lagi berniat pasang tampang main-main.

"Tapi Hakuto-san bilang, Kise-kun mengindap Al—"

"BRAAK!"

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Woah~ bisa post juga akhirnya^^**

 **Aku publish-nya, sih bareng ama naskah. Ya, semoga di accept.**

 **Amin.**

 **Dan semoga chap selanjutnya bisa diselesaikan pas liburan sekolah. Syukur, sekarang situasi classmetting.**

 **Oh, ngomong-ngomong perhatikan judul tiap part saat anda membaca. Soalnya sebagian besar cerita ini mengenai kilas balik.**


	9. Chapter 9

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 9**

 **Semoga Kau Ingat...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eh?" iris madu membelalak, melihat sosok pendobrak dengan tampang ngos-ngosan di balik bangsal yang ditempati.

"Maaf, mungkin kau harus tahu ini." Pemuda tan, dengan manik _cobalt_ nampak mengatur nafas.

"Aku?" telunjuk mengarah pada wajah, sementara mata tak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tak nyalang.

Aomine mengangguk. "aku yang membuat kekacauan ini." kepala spontan menunduk. "termasuk yang membuatmu menderita alzheimer." dan seluruh kalimat yang ingin diutarakan bergulir begitu saja.

Menuai berbagai mimik tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas terkungkung dalam suasana salju nan berbau zat-zat kimia. Kise merasa lebih rileks, otot-otot dibalik kemeja orange dikerahkan. Memompa beberapa bagian agar lebih terasa.

"Besok kita ketemuan, yuk!" senyum merekah, mengerling pada yang lebih pendek.

Kuroko menggeleng, alhasil untainya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Kise-kun 'kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit." Mimik datar seperti biasa. Meski begitu mengutarakan rasa khawatir.

Kise menghela nafas. Di sisi lain karena maklum dengan emot si biru yang tiada kentara dengan batin berkepedulian, pada hal lain merasa kecewa. Ngomong-ngomong si model ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku hanya demam, Kurokocchi." Ada penekanan, anggaplah berfungsi untuk menjelaskan pada si kecil kesayangannya.

Kuroko menggeleng lagi. "tetap saja, Kise-kun harus memulihkan diri dulu." Dan Kuroko memang selalu kukuh pada pendirian.

"Ck, keras kepala." Penuturan Kise tidak dibarengi dengan ekspresi kesal, kok. "ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan penyakitku yang disebut-sebut Hakutocchi. Lagian aku rindu, Kurokocchi-ssu." Pura-pura merengut. Kuulangi : Yah, jikalau berfungsi untuk seorang Kuroko.

"Aku juga." Kuroko masih mendongak, tahulah mereka ngobrol sambil jalan-jalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dan sebenarnya masih ada sosok-sosok yang membuntuti dari belakang, yang satu tengah bersiul tak jelas sebab jengkel, satunya tengah membawa tas berisi pakaian sang model.

"Nah, kalau begitu Kurokocchi sepakat untuk kencan-ssu!" putus Kise riang.

"Umm." Bola mata agak bergulir untuk berpikir sejenak. "hai!" dan diiringi dengan anggukan.

"Yeay~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk kesekian kali, permata biru merenungi jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, peluh turun dari pelipis, tetapi tak berkehendak sedikit pun untuk mengeluh bahkan mendengus.

Matahari sudah terbenam sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Corak sakura yang begitu cepat bertransformasi menjadi hitam. Menghalau kepak burung yang berbaris, diganti dengan cicit hewan nocturnal.

 _Grep._ Aquamarine membeliak.

"Hai, manis?" dan batin berasa merajam.

"Kau mau masuk untuk menghiburku 'kan?" hingga seringai tertuju ke wajah. Peluh panas tergantikan dengan keringat dingin.

"Bukan." Gelengan kuat, tetap gentar untuk memasok raut datar.

"Ah, masa?" jemari kecoklatan mulai meraih dagu Tetsuya, tak lupa dengan seringai yang makin terlihat mengerikan.

 _Glek_. Teguk saliva, namun lumayan kentara mempertahankan ketenangan.

Persetanan! Desaunya dari lubuk.

Kuroko melayangkan tendang, berusaha mengincar selangkangan si pria.

"Dhuuk!" kali ini tak halnya kaki menerjang, tetapi sikut ikut menonjok wajah. Perangai datar sedikit berubah, alis menukik ke atas. Menyiratkan betapa seriusnya si bocah.

"Heh?"

Teguk itu kembali terdengar. Kedua pergelangan tangan dikunci ke atas.

"Bahkan sebelum menghiburku, kau sudah memberiku rangsangan yang kuat." Ekspresi hewan buas makin melebar.

Kuroko bergetar.

"Lepas!" kaki berusaha menendang lagi, tetapi justru tendangan putaran itu membuat tubuh Kuroko direngkuh bersama tangan kiri nan kekar.

Memasuki jemari ke dalam baju kaos. Menyentuh perut kerempeng dengan halus.

"Kau akan bermain-main denganku." Usai senyum jahat terpoles, area belakang punggung dipukul. Membuat si biru hilang kesadaran.

Flashback berhenti, namun ingatan tak mampu berhenti menari, melainkan terus menjalari isi otak. Alhasil, pemuda yang lahir dipenghujung bulan januari itu memegangi bagian kepala. Merasakan nyeri yang sangat.

"Huh... huh... huh..." bagai disadarkan dari mimpi buruk di tengah malam, nafas seketika berhembus beruntun. Padahal baru saja ia mengumpulkan perangko-perangko terkait kejadian silam. Eh, beberapa jam yang lalu, _ding!_

"Ah, sudah bangun ya? Padahal aku ingin melucutimu dahulu." Seringai yang tadi.

Kuroko menyipitkan mata dan mendapati kaki dan tangannya diikat dengan kain. Memuat rona merah pada kulit putih.

"Apa-apaan tatapan jelek itu?!" bibir merajau, meludah ke pipi putih berseri. "fufufu." Tentu saja disambut kekeh nyaring dan sengaja didekatkan pada telinga si biru.

"Aku tak takut denganmu, _Oji-san_." Kedua alis biru muda menyatu, sedangkan sepasang bola aqua menatap tajam.

"Begitu?" bibir yang menghitam akibat rokok dijilat, membuat untai saliva bersarang. "bagaimana dengan..." tandas digantung, sementara jemari-jemari kekar mulai menggelitik betis yang tertutupi celana jeans.

"Ini?" sebelah alis naik, dengan cepat menarik bagian celana pada lingkar pinggang, menariknya ke bawah.

"Hentikan!" kepala menggeleng keras, sedangkan kaki menendang-nendang tubuh pria yang mencondong.

"Hahahaha," sebab Tetsuya membuat ekspresi ketakutan, pria tersebut makin menarik celananya ke bawah.

Tangan yang terikat berusaha untuk dilepas. "hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!" mulai menjerit histeris.

"Dari awal kau memang sudah membuatku tertarik, lihatlah! Kau bahkan menggoyangkan kakimu." Lidah menjilati jemari, membasahi jemari sendiri dengan air liur, kemudian mulai menjilati paha putih, sementara tangan merengkuh hati-hati paha mulus yang kurus.

" _Oji-san_ tak bisa melakukan ini!" gerakan terhenti, tetapi sudah sepenuhnya membuat celana jeans terlucuti. Alhasil, Si Biru Langit hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek dan hotpants putih.

"Ya, ya! Tak adil bermain-main dengan tubuh terikat seperti ini 'kan?" pria itu berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dibalik laci.

Si Pria menyeringai, mulai mengangkat pisau lipat lantas memain-mainkannya di depan wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko mengigit bibir bagian bawah. "Oji-san aneh!" terdengar menantang.

Pria itu mengernyit, menajamkan indera pendengaran, kemudian menjambak surai babyblue, agar kepalanya lebih mendongak.

"Apa-apaan?" mata terbeliak, ujar skeptis itu membuat bilah pisau terus dimain-mainkan seantero wajah Kuroko.

"Anda berani menyentuh saya, padahal kita sama-sama lelaki."

"Heh?" Pria itu makin terlihat jengkel, tetapi tangan dengan gesit menyayat untai kain dengan pisau lipat.

"Meski dalam kondisi stabil, kau tak akan menang dariku." Tangan bergerak liar untuk menyentuh sesuatu lagi, kali ini meyentuh perut Kuroko.

Kuroko mendorong jemari si pria, kemudian menyeret bokong untuk mundur.

"Khukhukhu~" sebelah tangan menutup bilabial, sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai menyentuh pipi putih yang terkena ludah.

"Tadinya kupikir, aku akan meluangkan sedikit waktu untukmu, nona kecil." Tatap evil.

 _Syung._

Tendang dari kaki putih nan mulus kembali dilayangkan.

 _Ckiit._

Dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh si pria.

Sungguh, di saat-saat seperti inilah ia berharap hawa tipis pada diri dapat berfungsi, tetapi pria ini terlalu jeli untuk menilai gerakannya.

Kaki berusaha dilepas dari cengkraman, tetapi gerakan telaten Kuroko kembali dikunci, membuat lidah kembali menjilati kaki.

"Ukh." Ketika tangan berniat menonjok, justru membuat tubuh kurus itu ditangkap.

"Ini memang indah," desir halus.

Wajah dihadapkan ke meja, sedangkan kedua tangan diikat dengan dasi ke belakang punggung.

Tatap pemangsa mulai terangsang, mengamati kaki kurus yang hanya terbalutkan celana pendek.

"Siapa sangka, tubuh ini bisa menjual."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini sudah sangat terlambat." Kise hampir menangis ketika menadapatinya, apalagi si biru kesayangan sudah tak ada lagi dilokasi janjian.

 _Wut. Wut._

Kepala diteleng kanan-kiri kalau saja bocah serupa makhluk astral itu tengah menyeruput milkshake. Namun naas, bukannya mendengar suara _srap-srup-srap-srup_ dari cairan putih justru sang siput menangkap cekikikan di arah berlainan.

Iris madu mengernyit. Menatap intens bar modern dari atas ke bawah.

"Masa, sih Kurokocchi minum di sana?" telunjuk menggaruk-garuk pipi. Sementara gerak bola mata nampak ke atas seraya berpikir.

"Yah, bisa jadi milkshake di jual di sana." Pikirnya sambil manggut-manggut.

Kaki jenjang berderap cepat memasuki bar bernuansa merah marun. Berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran kotor dengan beribu mantra yang tak jelas. Seorang Ryouta terlalu takut, sampai-sampai tak sadar sedang mengepalkan tangan terlalu kuat.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Nafas diatur sedemikian rupa, pemandangan di sini benar-benar tak baik buat mata, melirik bagaimana kelakuan para pria hidung belang, juga wanita-wanita penghibur dengan pakaian minim. Sebenarnya, Kuroko benar-benar tak pantas berada di sini, Kise juga tak tahu menahu kenapa bisa yakin kalau makhluk super polos itu bisa berada di tempat muluk-muluk begini. Tampang macam anak SD yang imutnya kebangetan. Doh, masa iya batin Kise bisa mengatakan si putih pucat ada di tempat remang-remang, tetapi bernuansi bling-bling!

Kegiatan berlari-lari kecil berhenti sampai di sini.

"Ah, bocah berambut biru itu?" Pemuda tersebut menyesap anggurnya perlahan. "ada dua pria yang membawanya ke dalam." Ekor mata melirik tangguh sosok Kise yang terus-terusan menarik nafas gelisah. Akibat perihal yang dinyatakan si pemuda.

"Yah mungkin anak itu sudah tak tertolong." Lirik mata mengenyam pada dessert lain.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kise mengepalkan jemari kuat.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana bisa bocah sepertimu masuk ke sini?" cercah si pemuda penuh selidik, tetapi begitu melihat sikap tubuh Kise sama sekali tak woles, basa-basi perlu ditanggalkan.

"Dengar ya anak muda," telunjuk memain-mainkan tubuh gelas, kemudian si pemuda berdiri dari duduk, memejamkan mata sesaat. Ngomong-ngomong soal 'anak muda' tampaknya pemuda yang mejadi lawan Kise ini cukup tua jika dikatakan berusia 20 tahun, tetapi Kise tak mau ambil pusing. Toh, ada yang harus jadi prioritas untuk sekarang ini. "bocah biru itu pasti sudah dilecehkan."

 _Deg._

Dilecehkan?! Kelereng madu mengecil.

"Di mana mereka membawanya?!" tanya berang seraya mengebrak meja yang tak bersalah.

Pemuda itu mengerlingkan mata, kemudian menggunakan dagu untuk menunjuk sebuah lorong.

"Jadi pemain bayangan itu pacarnya, ya?" gumam pada diri sendiri, sehingga tak dapat ditangkap Si Pirang yang sudah berlalu.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung berlari, menerobos atmosfir masyarakat yang gelap gempita.

"Kurokocchi!" ia berteriak di sepanjang lorong sepi dengan nuansa merah marun.

Padahal sebelum dia masuk lorong ini, ruangan sebelumnya dipenuhi lautan animo yang berdesak-desakan.

"Kurokocchi!" mata Kise menyipit, begitu melihat sosok yag dicarinya dibalik dinding kaca.

 _Deg._

Iris pirang menangkap bayang nyata, si empu tengah menutupi selangkangan sembari menarik ujung kaos dengan kedua tangan.

 _Deg._

Mata biru nan besar yang selalu cemerlang menurut Kise mengecilkan pupil dengan derai air mata.

"BRAAK!" pintu ditendang brutal, kedua tangan terentang bebas.

"Brengsek!" tanpa aba-aba kaki menerjang pria yang tengah mengatasi keterkejutan.

"Krak!" sama seperti nasib Kuroko, kakinya berhasil ditangkap, tetapi tak hanya untuk menahan guna menamengi diri, melainkan diputar kasar. Kekeh remeh mengiringi.

"Ada tikus lagi yang masuk perangkap." Bukan lagi diiringi kekehan, tetapi benar-benar terbahak.

"Kau tak bisa mengehentikanku hanya dengan begini?!" kaki yang lain menerjang.

"Dhuuak!" dan berhasil mengenai dada si pria, membuat partisipan sedikit terdorong sembari memegangi area yang dipukul.

Adu sengit itu terus berlanjut, sampai ada pihak lain yang merengsek.

"Cukup." Pembawaan tenang, tetapi tetap saja perawakan menyeramkan di balik wajah tampan itu tercuat.

Aktivitas adu tonjok berhenti, dua sosok menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Pupil Kise mengecil merasa pernah bertemu pada pemuda ini sebelumnya, bukan hanya karena pemuda tadi sudah menunjukkan lokasi kekasihnya, tetapi ia benar-benar pernah bertemu pemuda ini, jauh-jauh hari.

"Hai, generasi keajaiban?" seringai, tangan kanan diangkat guna melambai-lambai sarkas.

Dia pemuda yang telah menyakiti kakinya.

"Haizakicchi?!"

"Mau duel denganku, heh?" kaki meleggang lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan.

Kise tak langsung menyetujui tawaran sang kawan lama, lebih memilih mendekati sosok yang tengah dilindungi.

"Kurokocchi~" wajah cemberut, menatap nanar sosok yang membeku. "tak apa," ulas senyum dirangkai cepat. Menyentuh pelan bagian pipi yang tersayat atau mungkin sengaja disayat pisau lipat.

"Eh?" pemuda berkemampuan perfect copy tersebut buru-buru melepas jaket, kemudian melerai kedua tangan Kuroko. Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, kemudian menarik ujung kaosnya lagi untuk menutupi selangkangan.

"Apa pria itu sudah menyentuh Kurokocchi, hmm?" berusaha disebutkan dengan nada lembut, tetapi tetap saja, hal begini tak harus ditanyakan sekarang.

Sementara menunggui jawaban, Kise keburu melepas jaket, kemudian melingkarkan ke pinggang Kuroko.

"Ha-hai." Diiringi dengan sesegukan.

Kise membelalak, meratapi tubuh bocah biru dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Tunggu sebentar, O.K?" berusaha untuk tersenyum riang.

Kuroko bungkam. Bukan bermaksud tak mengizinkan, hanya saja ia takut untuk menunggu lagi.

Kise beranjak dari posisi duduk, kemudian membungkukkan badan. Mencium pucuk aquamarine dengan mata tertutup. Ia tak mau menunggu pinta Kuroko atau mendengar interupsi Tetsuya-nya.

 _Bergegas!_

Dan kata itu terus bergema.

Sampai pada akhirnya kaki berputar telak, menendang area kepala dengan brutal.

Dia sering melihat ini dalam Taekwon-do.

"PLAAK!" bukan tinju yang merajam selanjutnya, melainkan tamparan keras.

"Cih, hasratmu tinggi juga." Ucap skeptis sembari mengelap setitik darah di ujung bilabial.

Kise menyipitkan mata seolah ingin membidik musuh dari kejauhan, persetananlah dengan diksi yang dipilih Haizaki. Hasrat! Hasrat! Ngomong-ngomong dia memang sedang berhasrat sekarang, tetapi bukan untuk melakukan hal intim, **melainkan...**

"BRAAK!" kaki meja yang disinyalir kuat patah.

"BRUUK! BRUUK!" tubuh besar jatuh beruntun di atas ubin.

"KRAAK!" hingga engsel patah sebab diinjak-injak.

"Kise-kun?" tubuh yang sejak tadi membeku mulai merangkak perlahan.

"Kise-kun!" kali ini dipanggil dengan bertenaga dan sedikit tekanan diikuti gelengan kepala.

"KRAAK!" bunyi tulang yang terjadi pada bagian lainnya.

"Sudahlah, bodoh!" pemilik surai raven itu menarik paksa lengan Kise.

"Tidak! Tidak akan kulepaskan!" tolak mentah-mentah, sementara kaki terus menendang.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko kembali memanggil dengan posisi merangkak berusaha menggapai kaki Ryouta.

"Ck, kau terlalu berlebihan." Racau Haizaki, kali ini sengaja menendang tulang kering Kise.

 _Deg._

Kise menoleh ke arah Haizaki.

 _Deg._

Haizaki tahu benar tatapan apa ini, ia pernah mengalami aura mencekam, namun pada situasi yang beda. Saat ia berhadapan dengan Kise sesama small forward.

 **...membunuh.**

"Aku akan membunuhnya!"

Haizaki cukup sadar kalau dirinya kejam, tetapi aura Kise cukup kuat untuk membuatnya ikut bergidik.

 _Apa ini zone?_ Haizaki menggeleng-geleng kuat. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan hewan yang sedang mengamuk?

 _Grep._

Pupil hitam mengecil, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara.

 _Ah, benar juga._

Membuat Si Onyx memarkan senyum tulus dibalik wajah kaku.

"Jangan, Kise-kun." Kepala menggeleng-geleng dibalik punggung Si Pirang, sedangkan kedua tangan memeluk erat Ryouta.

"BRAAK!" hantam lain dari arah berlawanan.

Dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan bergeming, termasuk pelaku pencabulan. Ah, atau bisa disebut korban penganiayaan.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Biar aku yang urus." Haizaki menepuk pundak Kise yang masih diam di tempat.

Pemuda itu melenggang, membawa pria dengan tampang babak belur bersama paman pendobrak tadi.

"Kise-kun," panggil lirih, tetapi kepala Kuroko tak lagi bersembunyi di balik punggung Si Kemuning. Ia menyentuh kepalan tangan Kise yang gemetar.

"Kurokocchi," Tubuh itu menatap mata sang kekasih dalam kalut. "maafkan aku." kepala menunduk menahan air mata.

Kuroko bungkam, bersyukur Kise bisa balik ke dirinya semula, tetapi ada hal lain yang mengganjal.

"Huh, mau keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Kise menyentuh paha mulus Si Biru.

Pipi Kuroko memerah. "aku malu," ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

Kise mengedarkan pandangan, kemudian mengambil celana jeans yang teronggok. Ia berlutut, lalu mulai memakaikan celana ke kaki Kuroko.

"Hehe, rasanya aku tengah memakaikan Kurokocchi sepatu kaca." Kise tertawa kecil.

Kuroko tertegun. Ia ingat kejadian ala cinderella ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melakukannya, deh."

 _Apa Kise-kun ingat?_ Tanya batin membuat senyum tipis pada wajah datar, sedangkan bayangan kisah berhujan itu terus menyalak bagai reka adegan.

"Tapi kapan, ya?" lontaran bodoh dilayangkann seraya menggaruk-garuk untai pirang dengan telunjuk.

Huh, benar juga. Kise-kun mengindap alzheimer.

 _Sreet!_

"Eh, Kurokocchi!" Kise mendongak, menyelesaikan kegiatannya dalam memasangkan resliting celana Kuroko.

Kuroko menunduk, memadu mata mereka dalam diam.

"Aku akan menghukummu, lho." Kise memberengut.

"Habis kau membiarkan dua pria melihat kakimu." Kise berdiri, kemudian melipat kedua tangan dengan tampang sebal.

"Uh~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Countinued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bingung mau nulis apaan -_-**

 **Umm, ya makasih udah mau baca. Semoga suka ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**YOU STILL DO NOT UNDERSTAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warning : BL, Suasana aneh, dan apalah itu**

 **Eoo0O0ooS**

 **27_01**

 **Part 10 (END)**

 **Meskipun begitu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertikain usai sudah. Bunyi bedebam, sambutan berupa lenguhan, juga cekcok mata binasa, berganti menjadi sayup-sayup oleh deru mobil yang tenang, membelah malam pekat.

"Kusarankan Kuroko-sama bermalam di rumah Kise-san saja," kepala sedikit menengok, sementara tangan tak gentar bertahan pada kemudi.

Kise mengangguk-angguk, sambil memeluk Kuroko erat-erat. "memang niatku begitu, kok." Sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Hakuto mengangguk, tak berniat lagi membuka pembicaraan.

"Umm, apa baik-baik saja membeli koktail seperti ini?" Kise menunjuk dua botol minuman dengan bibirnya.

"Ah, sedang ingin saja." Hakuto menyandarkan kepala, agak lebih rileks.

"Nanti aku temani, deh." Kise nyengir, sedangkan jemari tak luput mengelus-ngelus sayang surai si biru.

"Tidak boleh!" larang Hakuto sambil melotot ke arah Kise.

Kise manyun. "Kurokocchi lagi tidur, kok." Semburat oranye mengamati sosok yang terlelap tenang. "katamu itu manis." Lagi-lagi wine ditunjuk pakai bilabial.

"Bukan itu saja masalahnya! Kau bahkan belum 17 tahun." Hakuto mendengus, tak sungkan mengamati bibir Kise yang sejak tadi monyong-monyong, tetapi tetap terkesan tampan.

"Hee~" deru kecewa.

"Ah, ya. Aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu, Kise-san."

Gelinding ban terhenti.

"Apa?"

Lawan bicara melepas kacamata sesaat, mengelapnya barang sebentar. Sebab mata sudah merasa perih sejak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hewan nocturnal bersua, mengoyak hasil buruan, menggigiti buah-buahan yang matang di pohon, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Manusia sama seperti mereka.

Datang, kemudian pergi.

Mengayomi, kemudian meninggalkan.

Mengasihi jika perlu.

Membuang jika tak butuh.

Namun, masa depan tak selalu sekelam itu.

Meski kau mengecap pahit nan getir, asam dan panas, kau juga akan mengecap manis yang berlebih. Bahkan mungkin gurih/?

Dan Kise sudah sering merasakan jatuh dan bangun berulang kali.

Ia pantang menyerah karena itu tak pelit mengumbar senyum.

Saat diri merasa bosan sebab hidup monoton.

Ia menemukan Si Biru, sosok yang ia remehkan saat kali pertama jumpa. Tak sadar telah menilai buku dari sampulnya.

'Kuroko kuat'

Meski dipaparkan dengan diksi sederhana.

Kise ingin terus mengagumi sosok mungil itu, kemudian menyanganginya, berlanjut menjadi jalin kasih.

Rasa pekat ingin melindungi. Namun, harapan serasa akan bubar, ia memiliki kondisi buruk sekarang. Alzheimer.

Mungkin di lain waktu...

Ia bukan lagi ksatria yang melindungi, tetapi si brengsek yang tak punya ingatan.

 **Meski begitu...**

"Hoam~" Kise menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan sekaligus mengantisipasi air mata yang menetes, kala berhadapan dengan kantuk.

"Keluar saja, deh." Manik madu melirik jam dinding dengan cermat, kemudian mulai menarik mantel berikut kacamata dan topi seadanya, berkat insiden beberapa jam lalu. Ia gagal dinner dengan Kuroko. Alhasil, belum ada sesuap makananpun mampir ke mulut.

"Nanti kalau sudah dihidangkan, aku _bangunin_ Kurokocchi."

Sementara langkah mantap itu beriring keluar, lenguh lain terdengar dari dalam bilik.

"Eungh~" jemari mungil menggosok ujung mata, samar-samar membiarkan kelopak mata terbuka pelan. Agak lengket nan masih sembab, lagipula sang empu baru sadar sejak ketiduran di mobil. Padahal perilaku Tetsuya terbilang ceroboh, habis ia bisa mendengkur usai kena tindak pelecehan. Oh?

"Kise-kun?" panggil terbilang parau dan percuma saja, derit itu hanya dijawab hela AC.

Tak lama pemuda berkemampuan _vanishing drive_ mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sedangkan tangan mengangkat piyama dengan gelagat aneh sembari menjauhkan selimut dari tubuh, lalu mulai berdiri. Memutar-mutar setelan celana, benar-benar mirip bocah yang dapat baju baru.

"Pakaianku?" seingat Kuroko ia masih menggunakan seragam prakencan. Yah, sebelum akhirnya terlelap.

Pemuda 16 tahun tersebut menepuk-nepuk pipi, kemudian menggeleng-geleng. "aku sudah bangun!" begitu seuntas kalimat usai, Kuroko merangkak untuk turun.

"BRUUK!" dan sial, ubin terlalu siap menerima hempas empuk pada bidang datarnya, ngomong-ngomong tektsur yang menjadi masalah pelampias rasa nyeri.

"Akh~" Kuroko mengelus-ngelus bokong, sementara sebelah tangan masih berusaha mengusap-usap mata agar menangkap bayang-bayang.

"Sa...kit." Kembali mengadu.

"Eh?" dahi mengernyit, kentara dengan sikap baru bangun tidur serta rasa sakit pada bagian bawah.

Retina menangkap dua botol besar nan tinggi.

Tangan menarik botol beling yang masih terisi penuh. Lagian ia sudah sangat haus dan lapar. Salahkan pacar modelnya yang telat datang saat janjian.

Diri tak membiarkan pikir ambigu saat memegang botol, persetananlah jika ingin mengamati lebih lanjut.

"Glek!" yang pasti teguk pertama sudah terlaksana. Sensasi asing yang belum pernah dirasakan mengalir pekat.

"Umm~" batin serasa ingin menyampaikan rasa nikmat yang belum pernah dijamah. "manis." Punggung tangan mengusap bibir sewarna ceri, kemudian mengangkat botol ke langit-langit, mirip gaya orang bersulang.

Manik aquamarine kembali mengerjap. Tak mengerti apa-apa tentang tulisan asing yang mengitari identitas pada botol, tetapi bukannya jera, mulut kembali dibungkam oleh moncong botol. Meneguk isinya lebih banyak.

"Uhuk~ uhuk~" Kuroko menepuk dada dengan tangan terkepal. Tersedak karena cukup berselera. Sebab itu, ia merasa butuh asupan air lagi.

Botol kembali dituang ke mulut, menelusup dalam rongga serta memberi kesegaran.

Astaga sudah berapa mili air yang ia teguk? Tanpa tahu efeknya.

"Ukh!" Tiba-tiba dada terasa sesak. Kuroko merenggut piyama, berharap mampu menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalari.

"Panas. Ukh!" sudah begitu, kepala Kuroko merasakan pening. Indera pengelihatan makin remang-remang, otak serasa diketuk-ketuk.

Tubuh berkeringat, tak sadar telah mabuk.

Terlalu polos karena dibias minuman berakohol, alhasil menimbulkan delusi.

Sementara pikiran dipenuhi beban, dan rasa panas terus menjalari celana dilucuti sendiri, tetapi lupa cara membuka kancing baju. Alhasil, Kuroko hanya bisa menarik-narik kancing piyama dengan geram.

"Tap. Tap. Tap." Derap langkah kaki menguasai begitu bunyi derit pintu menjamah telinga.

"Kise-kun?" air mata mulai meleleh. Mengingat berbagai permasalahan yang terjadi beberapa jam silam.

Dia menunggu.

Dia ditarik.

Dia dijamah.

"Tap. Tap. Tap." Mondar-mandir tak jelas, entah si empunya tengah panik atau karena sibuk dengan hal lain.

"Ja-jangan! Jangan pergi!" Kuroko masih berusaha melepas pakaian. Isi otak nyalang mengubris hal yang paling pahit semasa hidup.

"Seharusnya aku beli snack rumput laut tadi," pada ruang lain yang lebih terang cahaya, Si Kuning menggaruk-garuk untai emas, berlagak bodoh.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko memanggil cukup keras, kemudian mulai merangkak menuju pintu, tak mengindahkan pakaian yang masih menggantung, sementara kancing sudah pada tanggal.

 _Ah, terlalu brutal._

"Eh?" pemasok bobot 77 kg tersebut menghentikan langkah. Lagipula tak sadar ia telah memistiskan aura sejak menimbulkan bunyi tapak kaki.

"Krieet." Derak cukup keras. Memaksimalkan kesan _thriller_.

"Kurokocchi?" si pirang membelalak. Menyaksikan makhluk manis di hadapannya. "pa-pa-pakain..." mulut terlalu kaku untuk menanyakan sesuatu, habisnya otak terlalu banyak memirkan hal-hal mesum lain.

"Kise-kun." Dan sosok bermuka lempeng yang biasa Kise hadapi, bertransformasi menjadi sosok termanis sedunia (baca:di mata Kise).

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Huhuhu..." tersedu secara otomotis, lalu klimaks parahnya. Kuroko Tetsuya memeluk tubuh sang ikemen.

"Ah, hahaha." Wajah Ryouta memerah, beriringan dengan itu. Tangan menggaruk-garuk surai kemuning yang tak gatal. Lagi.

"Eh?" Kise mengecilkan pupil, mengendus-endus aroma Kuroko, kemudian menengok isi kamar dan menemukan sebotol vodka terguling di sana.

"Hakutocchi!" pupil mengecil ngeri.

" _Ah, ya. Aku minta tolong sesuatu padamu, Kise-san." Mimik serius hingga membuat laju mobil terhenti._

" _Apa?" kerjap berlebihan, takut diberi detensi berlebih lagi._

" _Aku akan mengantar bocah nakal nantinya, jadi aku titipkan ini terlebih dahulu." Hakuto menyenggol leher botol, kemudian menyipitkan mata._

" _Kuharap kau tak jadi bocah nakal selanjutnya, Kise-san." Diperkuat dengan seringai._

 _Hiiii!_

" _Hai!" angguk paksa._

"Kise-kun, tak memanggilku?" Kuroko mendongak dengan tampang memelas.

"Bukan begitu sayang," Kise mengelus-elus surai halus nan lembut, kemudian membalas pelukan Kuroko.

"Ah," dan dia lupa point penting di sini. "kenapa Kurokocchi melepas piyamanya?" Kise bersemu malu.

"Umm," Kuroko cemberut dengan alis biru menyatu ke atas. "aku kepanasan, Kise-kun." Dan alasan yang tersampaikan, sudah cukup membuat pipi itu terus-terusan bersemu.

"Tetapi, kau salah karena berbuat nakal begini, lho." Goda Si Pirang seraya mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Kise-kun." Kembali memanggil dan kali ini tak berniat mengitari tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar.

"Ya?"

"O-oji-san itu..." kepala si biru menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. "sudah menyentuhku." Mengigit bibir ceri.

Kise mengacak Si Biru diiringi suara cengengesan. "jangan dipikirkan lagi." pinta lembut yang cukup kontradiktif dengan perasaan.

"Tidak mau!" tolak tegas Kuroko.

Kise tahu anak ini keras kepala, tetapi bukankah kalimatnya perlu dikoreksi? seharusnya 'tidak bisa!' bukannya 'tidak mau!".

Huh, apa orang mabuk selalu sejujur ini?

"Kise-kun harus menghapusnya!" mendongak ke arah Si Perfect Copy. "tubuh ini..." kedua tangan menyentuh dada, seolah ia seorang kesatria sekarang. "ti-tidak boleh disentuh siapa pun, kecuali untuk orang tersayang." Tetapi percayalah, Kuroko tak lebih dari seorang siswa SMA yang tengah mabuk dengan tubuh tak terbalut apa pun.

Dan Kise sudah berpendirian teguh, kalau orang mabuk bisa berencana hal segila ini.

"Kurokocchi, ke-kenapa mengucapkan hal memalukan begitu?" kembali diwarna semburat _pinky_.

"Di sini!" bukannya dijawab, tanya tersebut malah tanggapi dengan sentuhan fisik.

Kuroko meletakkan telapak tangan Kise ke perut datarnya.

"Di sini juga." Telapak tangan besar di bawa turun ke area paha.

"Di—"

"Oke! Oke!" kedua tangan terangkat. Menyimbolkan sesuatu seperti 'tahan'.

"Ki-kita lakukan..." Kise memalingkan wajah sesaat, mengantisipasi warna kepiting rebus yang menguasai. "...di-di-di kamar." Telunjuk jenjang menggaruk-garuk pipi kiri. Menunjukkan kalau ia malu-malu, padahal batin terlalu girang sambil teriak-teriak 'banzai!'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pagi menyingsing—muncul keributan lain.

"Eh?" sepasang mata azure membola, tatkala dihadapkan kembali dengan aksi penyibakan selimut.

"Kise-kun!" jerit tertahan, antara rasa takut, cemas, juga pikiran-pikiran horror lainnya.

"Kurokocchi bangunnya lama-ssu, padahal 'kan uke." Dan sosok yang entah menjadi partisipan atau saksi mata belaka, tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk. Menampilkan bagian atas yang hampa akan kain.

"Ke-kenapa aku... uh~" lidah Kuroko terlalu kelu untuk menyampaikan tanya. Akan tetapi, Kise yang tak bagus-bagus amat dalam hal akademik bisa tahu maksud raut polos tersebut.

"Hahaha." Kise terkekeh tampan, lalu menggantungkan handuk lembab ke punggung. "semalam itu..." dua jemari mengetuk-ngetuk dagu runcing, seolah ia tengah menerawang jauh, padahal gelagatnya hanyalah bias belaka untuk menggoda si biru lebih dalam. "Kurokocchi sangat seksi!" tukas spontan seraya mengacungkan dua jempol, tak lupa satu kedipan mata.

 _Seksi?_

"A-a-a-a.. uh, a-apa a-aku... melakukan..." tak mampu menuntaskan kalimat, bahkan merangkai kata saja sulit.

"Sayang sekali kalau Kurokocchi lupa." Akting cemberut, meski dalam durasi detikpun Kuroko dapat menangkap kebohongan Kise.

"..."

Kise nyengir kuda, kemudian mencodongkan tubuh untuk mendekat ke telinga Kuroko.

"Semalam itu Kurokocchi bilang, sentuh aku sambil telan—"

 _Dhuuk!_

"Aduuh~"

"Ja-jangan bicara macam-macam!" Kuroko mengacungkan telunjuk.

"Kenapa? Padahal kemarin Kurokocchi terus merayuku, malahan minta jilat sana-sini." Kise kembali terkekeh.

 _Blush!_

Rona merah di pipi.

Bersembunyi di balik selimut.

"Sebagai pacar, sih. Aku sangat senang, apalagi..." senyum evil, kemudian tangan menyibak selimut kasar. "melihat tubuh ini,"

"AAAAAAH!" dan jerit yang belum pernah Kise dengar, menguar di antara cicit burung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurokocchi~" panggil manja. Telapak tangan meyangga pipi. "jangan terburu-buru begitu." Ujar Kise sambil memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah kesusahan mengikat tali sepatu. Ceritanya _nervous_.

"Malam ini aku harus belajar, tak ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang." Tolak dingin dari si tampang datar.

"Heee~" dengus kecewa, tetapi sendirinya tak sedikit pun beranjak dari sofa. "jadi aksi semalam itu, waktu bersenang-senang, ya?" kepala terus menatap surai cakrawala musim panas.

"Benar juga, sih. Itu waktu bersenang-senang kita yang perta—."

 _Dhuuk!_

Sesuatu dilempar lagi. Tepat sasaran, hanya saja kali ini menggunakan benda yang lebih keras.

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu." Kise mengelus-ngelus kening sembari memungut sepatu yang menjadi bahan kumparan sang kekasih.

"Padahal biasanya Kurokocchi melakukan passing, kenapa bisa nice shoot begini?"

"Jangan meremehkanku."

 _Ah, sifat gentleman-nya keluar, tuh._

"Oh iya, Kurokocchi 'kan punya keahlian phantom shot, ya." Kise mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mulai beranjak dari kegiatan bermalas-malasan.

"Kurokocchi tinggal di sini saja, ya?" Kise melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Kuroko.

"Ti-tidak." Si biru memalingkan wajah, berhenti pada kegiatan memasang tali sepatu.

 _Euh, memangnya selama itu?_

"Aku kesepian, nih." Kise manyun, kali ini sambil memakaikan sepatu yang sempat di lempar Kuroko.

"Kise-kun kan banyak penggemar."

"Hee~ kok kesannya aku disebut pria hidung belang?"

"Bukan begitu." Sanggah Kuroko. "Kise-kun begitu supel, jadi banyak yang mau berteman dengan Kise-kun."

"Apa, sih?" bersemu malu. "memuji, nih ceritanya? tapi ngomong-ngomong, Kurokocchi juga begitu, kok." Kise melepas pelukannya.

"Eh?" dan kini duduk bersanding dengan Kise.

Kuroko menundukkan kepala, membuat si pirang gemas hingga mengangkat dagunya, kemudian mencium kelopak mata Kuroko. Alhasl, si pemuda kembali berpaling.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri. Habis Kurokocchi imut sekali."

"..."

"Dibandingkan aku yang pandai bersosialiasi ini, Kurokocchi lebih keren. Meski tampangmu datar gini, kau sangat ramah, bahkan dengan lawan pun begitu. Kalau bukan permainan basketmu itu, kalau bukan tekanan dari Kurokocchi, serta kekalahan yang kami alami berkat kau. Mungkin diriku yang sombong ini tak akan pernah berubah, begitu pun dengan yang lain. Akashicchi yang misterius nan angkuh atau si keras kepala Murasakibaracchi dan Aominecchi yang semaunya."

"Kami berubah karena kekuatan besar dari tubuh kecil ini." Kise menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi itu..." bibir kembali mengecup, kali ini ke kening. "keren."

"Kise-kun berlebihan." Rona merah kembali mengukir wajah porselen Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak kok."

"Dan lagi, jangan bilang aku kecil." Masih berusaha menahan hawa panas yang merasuki.

"Hahaha, memang begitu, kok."

Chu~

"Kise-kun!"

"Hahaha!"

 **...aku ingin kepingan ini tak pernah hilang.**

Diksi pelatih tergiang-giang di kepala

Awal kontak mata yang cukup mengangumi

Bersikeras lebih tangguh ketimbang dia

Meski pada akhirnya, dunia tetap menampilkan dua sisi

.

Bohlam besar mengitari isi kepala

Menahan kekuatan besar di usia dini

Merengkuh kesetiaan dan kesenangan belaka

Semua terpangkas di kemudian hari

.

Tubuh ringkih nan rapuh si aqua

Mampu menahan bobot yang lebih besar ketimbang diri sendiri

Terkagumi akan sikap yang teguh, meski merana

Ucap sarkas hanyalah wujud dari ilusi

To : Kuroko

Meski aku terbilang percaya diri, aku tak akan pernah melupakan Kurokocchi^^

—Kise—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To : Kise

Aku selalu mengagumi sosok Kise-kun yang seperti itu.

—Kuroko—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fyuuh~ *ceritanya menghembuskan nafas.**

 **Ini chap terakhir, semoga kalian menikmatinya. Amin.**

 **Dan aku akan mempersembahkan cerita ekstra :'v yang kunilai agak berlebih. Yosh, semoga aku nggak buat hal intim lebih dari ini 'lagi' -_- karena meski feel-nya kurang. Bagian ekstra sangat mendebarkan.**

 **Mungkin usai chap10, aku akan menambah sequel/cerita saat Tet-chan dan Ryouta pertama kali kencan. Setelah itu, aku akan menyiapkan cerita AkaKuro~ wohoho. Pasangan chibi kita yang sangat bertolak belakang~**

 **Doh, kebanyakan curcol.**

 **O.K selamat membaca kembali^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EKSTRA STORY**

"Eungh~" bilabial semanis vanilla shake dipaksa tertahan, sedangkan kelima jemari tengah dijilat erotis, menimbulkan sarang saliva yang bertautan.

"Kurokocchi imut sekali-ssu." Senyum sabit dipulas, menikmati ekspresi makhluk manis bertelanjang di atas pangkuan.

"Nah, Kurokocchi~" Kise menyentuh tulang pipi Kuroko menggunakan lekuk telunjuk, sehingga sebelah iris biru menutup. "mana bagian keduanya?"

Tampang malu-malu yang sempat bersemayam pada wajah sang model, tanggal seluruhnya. Lagipula kucing mana yang menolak kala disodorkan ikan.

"Perut." Kuroko menjawab datar, sangat tak kentara dengan ekspresi bergairah beberapa detik silam.

Kise mengangguk, kemudian menyeruduk pelan perut Kuroko, membuat sosok bertubuh mungil itu terdorong ke atas kasur.

"Seperti ini?" sebelah alis pirang terangkat nakal, kemudian mulai memainkan telunjuk dan jempol di area pusaran perut.

"Ge-geli, Kise-kun." Manik azure menutup hikmat untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bagian mana lagi, hnn?" kelereng emas mematuti wajah Kuroko yang berkeringat hebat. "baru segitu saja sudah lelah." Kise menahan kekehan, takut sang kekasih _ngambek_ 'kan bisa repot.

Kuroko mendudukan diri, kemudian menunjuk area betis, lalu menggerakan telunjuk pelan-pelan hingga menukik ke paha.

"Aku bersyukur si paman tidak menimbulkan tanda," ada hembus nafas yang keluar.

 _Grep._

"Ukh! Ah~" Kise melepaskan taring, kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Kuroko. "sa-sakit."

"Hah?" Kise mengernyit. "terus Kurkocchi mau bagaimana?"

"Jangan digigit," Kuroko menutupi pahanya dengan telapak tangan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala panik. "sakit."

"Heh?" Kise terkekeh ringan.

"Seharusnya kau menutupi itu 'kan?" tunjuk menggunakan ekor mata, tetapi Kuroko tak cukup sadar maksud liar lain yang mengotori otak seorang Kise.

"Dijilat."

"Eh?" kembali membola. Apa lagi membayangkan sesuatu yang dijilat, di antara selangkangan. Eh/?

"Ukh! Oji-san juga menyentuh punggungku." Kuroko langsung membalikan badan, membelakangi Kise.

"Seharusnya bukan posisi seperti ini 'kan?"

BRUUK!

"Ugh~" tubuh itu terlentang membelakangi, sebab mendapati perilaku agresif.

"Tekuk kakimu, Kurokocchi!" suruh Kurokocchi sembari menepuk-nepuk bokong Kuroko.

"Tidak mau!" Kuroko menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan wajahnya sudah dicumbu _spring bed_.

"Eeh? Setidaknya kau tunjukan posisi yang manis." Rayu maut. Entah, berhasil atau tidak.

"Ba-baik." Dan syukurlah, pinta yang mendominasi dituruti.

"Terus," Kise menggaruk-garuk dagu dengan telunjuk.

"Jangan hadapkan wajahmu ke bawah, ya?" Baiklah. Ini negosiasi lagi, hanya saja menggunakan kapasitas halus, meski vokal Kise cempreng. Setidaknya, bisalah membuat bocah mabuk menjadi tunduk.

 _Srup. Srup._

"Enghh~" Punggung dijilati.

"Sudah." Prakata mantap untuk mengakhiri.

"Se-secepat itu?" raut kecewa terbias di wajah Ryouta.

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. Masih dengan posisi menungging.

"Di-dia tidak menghisap anu-mu?"

Si biru mengerjap. "apa?" kepala di miringkan ke kanan.

"Eh?" Kuroko tiba-tiba terlonjak dengan wajah bersemu merah. "apa ini?" telunjuk mengarah ke dada.

"Heh?"

 _Ternyata dia lebih polos dari yang kubayangkan._

 **Fin**


End file.
